


Club the cage

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin!Eichi, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multi is checked bc I have no bloody idea what is SolidS relationship in this one, SolidS as part of the court, Warning: suspected child abuse, abandoned twins(not for long but you knew it), and death, it's quell fic after all, king!Shu, multiple mentions of rebellion, the weirdly privileged one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: The world after rebellion and rebellion to end the other rebellion is chaotic to say the least. But that doesn't excuse it from making two children suffer, and if there's a reason Shu has become a king (aside of Shiki's lack of communication skills), it is to be able to fix such a problem.
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei, Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 26





	1. Of Rebellion, Nobility and screwing it all

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is the dumbass who has already three WIPs with the 'Shu adopts the twins, Eichi is his wife and SolidS are awesome, hot and horny mess (so basically canon) but it's au' plotline? And who starts yet another one?  
> Yeah. I'm the dumbass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He DID wish for the meeting between old and new nobility to get more interesting, but not at the price of two children suffering!

The meetings between the old aristocracy that survived two rebellions and new noblemen that crawled their way up there are important for maintaining semblance of order on the court, Eichi is fully aware of it.

They’re also utterly boring, though.

He knows it’s his job to stay in the shadow, just near enough for Shu to be within his reach, and to observe the surroundings. He would prefer if nobody showed up to assassinate his king (even thought of that makes his blood boil - he will wreck anybody endangering this perfect human being, and it has nothing to do with the smiles Shu sends his way now and then, the talks long into the night, hand holding or stolen kisses when he’s sure nobody but himself will try to touch his King).

Still, can’t the banquet hall become more interesting? At least more than a bunch of nobles and newly-made-nobles in colorful clothes pretending that their country wasn’t wrecked with two inner conflicts just until a few months ago, whispering and cunning in small circles. Of course, every now and then one of them leaves the hall, but only for another one to enter right after, the booming voice of the announcer following them even as they make their way in front of Shu’s seat to introduce themselves and appease to the new king with fake smiles and meaningless presents and promises. Eichi registers all of that, but it doesn't mean he isn't bored out of his mind by it.

He scans the room again, and catches the pinkish eye, doing the exact same thing from the nearby side of the room.

Rikka smiles at him with sympathy from his own place behind two seats just slightly less grandiose than Shu’s throne.

In reality, it’s the man Rikka stands behind who should be in Shu’s position right now, as the unquestionable leader of the second wave of rebellion, and the winner of both political as well as tactical struggles of their land. However, Shiki Takamura, in his own words, was not interested. As such, the role of leader of the country landed in hands of Izumi Shu, Shiki’s little brother figure, and Eichi’s most precious person.

(Currently also this country most precious person, but that’s a secondary matter. Especially since the peace established with leftovers of the First Wave Rebellion clearly stated Shu cannot start a dynasty. A pity in Eichi’s eyes, but also a win for him, so.)

And Shu’s resolve to make the post-rebellion country as bloodless as possible had to involve boring upper-class meets that would appease the old nobility folks while letting new King have a semblance of status check on his court. It also lets Eichi check the progress of whatever scheme he would have to break next before somebody got to Shu, but that was a matter nobody talked in a broad daylight, not in a loud voice.

Deep down, Eichi knew he hated killing. He also knew that, had he had the chance to rewind the time, he would still do every thing he did in the past, because it led to this result. To the ballroom full of people with multitude of backgrounds, talking to each other, watching each other, and being under the spell of Shu and Shiki's charisma, that spread over people spending time in their proximity.

Hopefully, this time all of them will fall under it.

Eichi steals a look at the man that takes up most of his thoughts. Shu has a kind, understanding smile on his face, but Eichi can see tiredness showing through his eyes. So the stiffy atmosphere gets to him as well...

There’s a booming voice of announcer and Shu straightens, a picture of focus and attention. Eichi also turns his eyes to the door, because something feels... off. He feels his muscle tense on instinct.

‘The lord Satsuki of the Jama River and his protegees!’

Satsuki didn’t receive permission to take in any of the orphaned high-born children to raise.

Mostly because, in both Shiki and Shu’s opinion, the family from Jama was the worst people clan iof Satsuki had to offer, both in term of self-management, as well as treatment of the people around them in societal ladder. They’d trample those weaker and suck up to those above them, only to strike and take their position in slightest moment of weakness, happy to preach about the achievements stolen from others and taken as their own.

Eichi knew from his sources that the branch of the same family in Kokkoku, their neighbor kingdom, had none of those traits. He wonders if the abysmal rule of the last king really dropped morals of the country this low.

Whatever the reason, it didn’t change the fact Satsuki shouldn’t be entering the meet with charges, much less proudly requesting for the fact to be announced to the hall. Something was fishy.

Eichi knew what the very second he caught a sight of the man in person.

His clothes were darker than most other people, and his built didn’t help his image- on the short side, thin as a stick with dirty blond hair. Browned skin and wrinkles on his face made him look as if he was glaring or smirking all the time. Tiny black eyes that seemed to run from one place to the other didn’t make him look friendlier, and if Eichi has heard right, the man was a very clear case of an overgrown ego. So, his fame didn’t help him.

And the sight of his charges didn’t either.

It wasn’t that they were ugly, because with ebony hair and blue eyes and pale (too pale, Eichi registers absentmindedly) complexion they were anything but. Their clothes seemed to match each other as much as... Eichi makes a double take.

As their faces did.

Well, that solved the question of who they were- there was only one family rumored to raise twins that didn't make it out of the First Wave Rebellion.

The two boys walked on either side of the man, and it was absolutely obvious they would like to be anywhere else than here, even if their faces were schooled into neutral expressions. Eichi notices another detail: what he originally took as a supporting hold on the arms of younger people, upon closer look changed into quite bruising grip on their forearms. Additionally, the twins seemed to mismatch man’s pace on purpose and get closer together, but every time, the aristocrat in the middle would almost invisibly but definitely violently jerk them back away. After each such moment, Eichi catches a quick, almost unnoticeable look of desperation that the twin on the right sends towards his counterpart on the left, and the one returned straight back at him, before they mask their emotions again.

The noble quite obviously refused to let them be together, but why was it something two men felt so deeply about?

Eichi takes another look and yes, despite his small posture for an adult, Satsuki still towered over the twins, easily overpowering them, too.

So, not two men. Two children, maybe teens at best. That would explain why they don’t stop the struggle even as they get closer to the podium of Shu’s throne, and Eichi can see the look of irritation cross the noble’s face as he jerks two boys harder than before, elicting muffled yelp, probably inaudible to anybody but the man and the other twin, who looks alarmed at his counterpart, while Satsuki looks satisfied with himself.

Unbeknownst to him, two other people have registered every part of the event and Eichi exchanged looks with Rikka, his senior nodding his head slightly. But, before they can do something, the other twin starts struggling again, and dark look returns to aristocrat’s face, even as the previously hurt twin looks at his brother in an attempt to - stop him? Convey something?

The weird scuffle ends abruptly when Shu stands up, and all eyes focus on him, but honestly, Eichi was surprised whenever that wasn't the case.

The King descended from the low pedestal, and whoa, assassin suddenly became aware of the aura of dull terror surrounding twins that did not show on their faces previously. Even if Eichi might have doubted his sources previously, he'd be convinced by now that the two were children of the old family, raised to hide emotions. Which leaves the question of why they were brought in front of Shu so late, and why in the world were they so terrified to well, to be.

Their caretaker got startled by Shu's sudden movement, taking a step back, which they used to release themselves from his grasp and practically merge with each other at their sides, their arms entwined and fingers clutching at each other. They don't make any movement to acknowledge Shu's position, and while the one on the right keeps scanning their surrounding as if expecting danger, the one on the left have quite obviously tunnel vision directed at Shu, trying to read his intention just from the way he walks.

There's the slightest touch on his shoulder and seconds later he hears voice of Rikka in his ear.

'Get ready to show yourself, Ei. Dai says one of them is sick. Not seriously, but they won't hold out for long if this atmosphere carries on.'

'Will you-' Eichi starts and older assassin reassures him

'Of course we will.'

'Thank you.' with that, he focuses his attention at the scene in front of him. Few moments of seeing the twins, and he already can feel Shu won't leave them alone.

Well, he doesn't want to do it either. They had the aura of loneliness he can remember all too well from the days before he's met Rikka and by proxy, Shu.

_Alone in the world. In constant danger. Seeking a place to belong, even if for one night._

He catches sight of joined hands and it's as if few lines is added to the mantra.

 _Don't let him get hurt_ _._ _Don't give him reason to cry_ _. Don’t separate me from him._

God, so much fear. If only they could do something for them...

‘What’s your names?’ Shu asks, a genuine question. They focus on him, and the fidgety one let’s a surprised ‘ha?’ slip past his lips. They flinch when somebody snaps their fan open, hiding ‘how rude!’ beyond the sound, and Eichi hand suddenly itches for the handle hidden in his sleeve.

Not good, don’t let emotions cloud your judgement, carefully, carefully.

‘T-They’re the famed-’ stutters the noble that wrestled with the children just moments ago, but the fidgeting twin ignores him, much to the shock of everybody-well, everybody not his twin.

‘Kuga Ichiru.’ Eichi doesn’t miss the wave that goes through the crowd at the mention of old noble family. ‘If you write the complicated “one”, and add to that “falling”, that’s my name. Ichiru.’

He looks expectantly at his twin, who smiles just the smallest bit, and oh god, Eichi wants to adopt that smile. _Keep it together Horimiya, you’re professional!_

‘Kuga Issei. The first character is the same as in Ichiru’s name, and then it’s the one for star. Issei. I’m the older one, for some reason.’

‘You two-’ there’s a hiss behind them and they stiffen, pressing closely together.

‘Together they make for the first shooting star.’ It’s Shu who cuts off the noble now, and it’s obvious the man wishes he could protest, but contrary to scolding children, going against the king wasn’t in his agenda. ‘Those are great names, presented by great parents, I believe.’

The Kugas were known as philanthropists and generally nice people, offering shelter to rebels tired of fighting at the price of surrendering to their rule. The rule actually meant protection more than anything, and was met with disdain from both the old court and the revolting forces. By the time Shiki and Shu’s combined forces took over and started quenching the bloodbath the so-called First Wave revolution changed into, Kuga family has been slaughtered, but not without rumors of the children of the house, teen boys, being sent away with servants just before fighting hit the mansion.

That’s why Shu and Shiki both extended forces to find the children, going as far as to use Okui forces (though Eichi has heard Tsubasa was the one requesting that, some kind of connection to Kugas keeping him interested in the fate of the rumored boys). And now, they were in front of them, presented by a lower noble, known for climbing to his rank over the corpses of fallen comrades. Eichi hopes his predictions are wrong, but he cannot kill them, not when much to everyone’s shock, younger twin huffs and looks away from the King, an obvious pout on his face.

'As if.'

'Ichiru.' Issei gently tugs at his twin's hand, joining their foreheads briefly, wiping the sulk off of his face. It looked as if whey were talking telepathically, before older twin broke connection to turn back to Shu with genuinely apologetic expression. 'He doesn't mean anything bad by it.'

'But?' Shu asks patiently, and Issei hesitates, eyes running to the side where their noble caretaker stood, before returning just as quickly, free hand rising to his chest as he locks eyes back with Shu.

'Those names are a present, but not from the person you think they are. Name is all we're Kugas in. The senior of the family gave those two names to us when we came under his protection. We were abandoned children before.'

 _Because twins are_ _one in two, they’re_ _bad luck. Because they have more than kings do when they are born. Because they mean split of power in two, and then conflict._

Eichi sucks in a breath, but the hall as a whole seems to be moved by the quiet statement. All but Shu. Eichi is just confused.

 _Why_? Why did the twin throw away his heritage, his trump card in the political ga-

He catches the expression on the face of the noble titling himself as twins' caretaker, and has to grit his teeth as the fury at the sudden understanding floods in. The card wasn't children's to play. They were supposed to be quiet and let themselves be used by the one taking care of them. The care that seems to send them in panic at even the very idea of being separated.

When Shu speaks next, Eichi can hear hint of pride and smile in King's voice, and he forces himself to breathe his anger out. If his ruler decided reassuring the twins has priority over smashing the aristocrat using children, so be it.

‘Kuga’s were surounded by... rumors, about problems in prolongation of the line, so you two had to definitely be like the stars for the senior. I’m not surprised.’

‘You’re...not?’ utters the older twin, then adds. ‘Your Highness?’

Oh, so he has realized.

‘Just Shu is enough for you two.’ Shu says like a side comment, a meaningless remark, and with that Eichi knows, just knows, what Shu is planning to do with the children next, and it’s absolutely crazy, and against any court etiquette or logic, against tactical benefits, or any political planning.

And Eichi is all in for it.

‘We couldn’t possibly...’ the voice is weak, but the protest comes as naturally as the displeased grumbles from around the room. What is not natural is how the younger twin looks alerted at his brother.

‘Iss-’

‘It’s fine.’ Shu insist, pretending not to notice micro exchange where older twin shakes head at his brother and marks in the direction of the adult in front of them. It’s obvious they don’t trust anyone around them, and Shu is not trying to change that. For now.

‘It will be easier for me too, since I have few questions for the two of you, if that’s okay?’

They shift in place but nod.

‘If we can, we’ll answer them.’

‘Thank you. They might be hard for you, but bear with me.’ Shu smiles at them, and Eichi slowly but carefully start his way towards the King. Different to Shu, he couldn’t just magically split crowds, as it would be counter to his profession, but oh well. It didn’t bother him too much and he still could keep an ear on the conversation.

'How old are you?'

'Fourteen this autumn.' they chorus that. Cute.

‘When did you leave Kuga estate?’

‘About...’ the twins do the math, then again confirm with each other in that nonverbal way of theirs. ‘Yes, about year ago.’

Which very nearly coincided with the assault on these grounds.

‘Though calling that “leaving” is...’ Ichiru muttered a bit, speaking up once Shu made interested noise. ‘We got evacuated with one of the maids with her family, when the news of forces advancing got to Kuga-sama.’

Eichi can hear Tsubasa muttering to himself, but cannot catch the words.

‘I see. And that maid delivered you to Satsuki resid-’

‘No.’ the answer is snappy, Ichiru’s eyes darkening, pressing even closer to Issei. ‘She would not abandon us like that.’

‘Abandon?’ Shu asks, but Satsuki snorts loudly, twins flinch away from the sound, and Eichi elongates his steps. He’s liking the scene less and less.

‘Please, a low-class thief like her without ounce of noble blood in her couldn’t possibly take care of two little aristocrats!’

‘We’ve got no noble blood either.’ Ichiru snaps back, but there is a tremble of fear in the voice. The same tremble is audible when Issei speaks after his brother.

‘Aren’t the biggest thieves aristocrats anyway?’

There’s multiple hisses, gasps...and quite obvious snort of loud laughter. Eichi smiles to himself. Twins just scored a point at a very strong supporter.

‘Shiki. Tsubasa.’ Shu says lightly, and the laughter dies down with a quip of ‘I haven’t said anything~’. Shu ignores that and asks the twin. ‘What makes you think so?’

Issei tilts his head, and Ichiru gulps slightly. Eichi can’t help but grin; really, the only one to know your true potential will always be your sibling.

‘It’s different with small places, but. Aren’t aristocrats living off of money they take from other people’s works? Only because they were born in palace and not the cottage. And if the crisis comes-’ he stops, considering. ‘-well, some help their people, but most will raise the taxes to sustain old habits, even if this means taking last of somebody else’s food. And there, most often, there’s nothing given in return, no safety, no promotion, no repaying, nothing. Even if they pay the servants, it’s with the money they took from their families. Isn’t that what is called theft?’ he asks, doubting, searching for mistake in his logic, genuinely believing aristocrats might have a reply to his harsh description.

‘So you’re saying that’s what your previous caretaker, Kuga-sama, did?’ asks offended nasal voice of an old matron, but when Issei shies from it, Ichiru turns on it instead.

‘Kuga-sama cared for his people, that’s why he would send us only after making sure unarmed people were on their way to places no army could hurt them!’

‘That’s true.’ Shiki speaks from his place lazily. ‘I for one wouldn’t predict a shelter sustained in the mountain wall that can hide three villages’ worth of people.’

The twins tense, probably suprised somebody knew of the shelter (Eichi was surprised too), but Ichiru recovers quickly.

‘See?’ he asks accusingly. ‘Food stored there was from Kuga-sama’s storehouses. He also made sure they would be rid of wild animal’s nests and be usable at all time.’

‘That’s scary amount of preparation.’ noted Shu. Issei nodded.

‘It took days to maintain it without outsiders knowing about it. And that's only small amout of preparation he made.’ He says, shyly.

‘Then, how come Satsuki-san has...come to care for you?’

Issei tugs at Ichiru before the younger can make some offended comment, and Eichi is nearly at his destination. He hopes nothing will escalate before he sets himself in best position.

‘We... travelled together with miss Mia’s family.’ Issei starts, and it’s obvious it’s not a pleasant memory. ‘There were some children that were separated from their parents, so we would pick them up and care for them, hoping we’ll find their parents once we will be able to reach the shelter.’

‘You couldn’t reach it?’ Issei shakes his head. ‘Why?’

‘We needed to get away from the Kuga estate first, to avoid leaving the traces. There would be no point in evacuating everyone long enough for the grass to stand up, if the last group would lead outsiders straight to the shelters.’

Shu nods in understanding.

‘It was hard, but miss Mia would try to take care of everyone, and nobody was left behind.’ Issei smiles faintly, his voice quiet. ‘We turned towards the shelter when the news of the counter rebellion started spreading.’

Two months. It took two months for Shiki and Shu's forces to merge, take over central part of the country, and turn their sight to northern regions where Kugas were residing, dubbed a Second Wave. That meant the twins stayed with the servant and her family, and whoever they picked up on the road, travelling quietly enough for nobody to even catch a glimpse of two noble-bo- well, noble raised kids for at least just as much time. If it wasn’t a feat of durability on it’s own, Eichi wasn’t sure what was it.

‘The way should take two weeks on foot, even for a group, but...due to the fights, we were forced to derail from the route and meander. Of course, the supplies we had with ourselves ran out. We’re used to it, but there were little children with us, who needed to eat.’ Issei talks over the fact of starvation as if this was normal occurence in his and Ichiru’s life, and Eichi got a sinking suspicion that the twins were pretty grown up by the time Kuga took them in. Meaning even shorter time with the aristocrat’s household, but somehow, their relationship was that of warm devotion, compared to borderline fear they shared when with Satsuki. Eichi suddenly regrets losing the Kuga senior to the First Wave. He didn’t even know the man, though...!

Issei continues his story, but he meanders, focusing on small details, and Eichi soon realizes the twin is stalling for time, before he will have to describe the meeting between them and Satsuki.

It’s that bad, Eichi thinks grimly, changing his position to be more to the side, just behind the nasal voice matron, and just in right place to walk into the fray between Shu, children and the Satsuki noble. He knows who is the foe that makes Issei’s voice falter, on top of obvious paleness of his face. Compared to his, Ichiru’s looked almost healthy.

It’s the Satsuki that loses his patience before older twin loses courage to finish his story, though.

‘There’s no worth boring the king with such little fables, child.’ Eichi instantly notes lack of the proper name usage. ‘Nothing interesting in travelling with a thief and bunch of lower-born-’

‘Sir Satsuki.’ Shu cuts in quietly, but with a tone that demanded absolute obedience. Eichi felt his muscles tense in anticipation and it wasn’t even directed at him. (Granted, he almost never got called in that tone.) The silence that fell over the hall was so that you’d hear a louder breath.

‘I will ask for your side of the story at a later time. For now, it’s Issei’s-’ he smiles at the twins.’ -and Ichiru’s turn to tell their story to us, whatever they can and want to.’

Eichi can hear Tsubasa mutter “Somebody pissed him off” and he honestly cannot disagree. If Satsuki valued his position, he’ll step back, let the twins finish their story and agree to any decision Shu will come up with afterwards, just to save himself from public shame, or worse. Shu was a kind King, Eichi was the first to confirm that, but he was also former leader of the rebellion. Satsuki’s servants seemed to come to the same conclusion, for one man in clothes just as dark as the noble’s came to his side and uttered something quickly in his ear.

‘Can you continue?’ Shu asks softly in the meantime.

‘I will.’ with surprising dose of boldness states Ichiru, and Eichi can see Issei visibly suppressing his protest, his body half-turning, as if to check on Satsuki before remembering himself. Instead, he makes quarter a step backwards, and if Eichi was anybody else, he’d have thought it was just non-verbal agreement with his twin. But, because Eichi was who he was, he clearly noticed the move cut Ichiru off from Satsuki’s view, covered by Issei’s stance.

Just what in the world happened for the older twin to suspect the noble will take physical action in front of the King?

He got his answer literally seconds later, as Ichiru, with much less eloquence than his brother, but also much more straightforwardness refers how they meet the noble while assisting the main caretaker of the group in food run. How that noble threatened the woman and Issei who was accompanying her at the time, only to demand for Mia to hand them over the second Ichiru appeared on scene, trying to help his brother and caretaker. Eichi can see Satsuki’s fury growing, but with amazing timing, every time he tries to interrupt, younger twin just raises his volume a bit. Ichiru seems to be in pain recalling his own weakness in confrontation, and Eichi can relate a bit too much on that. The twin still forces himself through the memory all the way up to the bargain they made with their names and lives on the line. How they threatened to kill themselves right there and now, in front of Satsuki, how they lied about families affiliated with Kugas knowing about them escaping ('That wasn’t a lie, though.' Eichi hears from Tsubasa’s overall direction, and he files the info away for later) and how the word would eventually get to them and threaten Satsuki’s position. It’s quite obvious when Ichiru recalls things he came up with and things Issei covered for him with, because his wording changes whenever that happens. Still, in Eichi’s opinion, together, the twins spun the situation they found themselves in like any adult noble would, bargaining for the goal they had in mind, which apparently, at the time was to make their adoptive family’s servants and subjects safe from danger that Satsuki embodied for them. If their behavior since entering the hall was something to go by, not without a reason.

Ichiru’s voice fades as he ends their recollection at the deal finalized with Mia disappearing from their sight as they are taken away by Satsuki and his entourage. Twin’s mouth form a tight line, as he presses them together. To keep them from shaking, Eichi realizes, as he noticed tension in both twin’s bodies, as if anticipating some kind of backlash for opening their mouth...

‘I never thought I would need to educate Kuga’s protegees on importance of not lying.’ Satsuki says loudly, and Eichi can feel his withheld fury in just the tone of voice. He starts approaching the twins and the King, and if that was even possible, twins pale even more. ‘Forgive me Your Highness, for wasting your time with children’s imagination, once I teach them to-’

‘I have an offer for you two.’ Shu says, raising his hand, stopping the noble in his tracks, but he doesn’t take his eyes off of the two boys in front of him. ‘Since Kuga’s were known lovers of the word, it’s even more profitable. This palace has a giant library and archives. However, they were quite-’

He frowns briefly.

‘-unused, during the previous king’s rule and the Rebellions made the mess even worse. I’ve appointed my trusted man to take care of it, but he recently mentioned wishing for help. Eichi.’

‘That would be me!’ Eichi sing-songs, not really apologetic when the nasal voice matron squeaks inelegantly, stumbling and falling over other people while trying to get away from him. He takes just few steps closer to the group, Shu looking at him with warmth and trust in his eyes, the unspoken message of ‘I need your help again’ obviously expecting a positive answer.

As if Eichi was able to say no to these eyes, like, ever.

He looks over at the twins, curiosity about him mixed with general fear and distrust in twin sets of eyes. One of them visibly more glassy than the other. Eichi definitely doesn’t like what they were going to find out once they get the children out of there.

‘So, I would get not one but two helpers?’ he asks instead, keeping cheer and excitement in his voice as obvious as he could. ‘Really, Shu?’

‘Only if they decide to agree to my proposition.’ the king answers with a smile that seems just a tad more genuine, as he turns to the children in front of him, completely trusting Eichi to know what he's doing by calling the King by his name. ‘You two know about two rebellions that happened. You obviously already estimated I was somehow connected to the leading position of the second one, the one that finally won. But, do you know the credo of these forces?’

The twins blink, before Issei answers, struggling over the syllables- granted, it’s foreign language.

‘ _The future is what you make it.’_

‘That’s right.’ Shu smiles, but before he can continue, Ichiru pipes up.

‘I have a question.’

‘Ichiru.’ Issei seems to catch on to his brother thoughts, but this time, instead of following his brother’s silent request, Ichiru protest.

‘It always bothered you, and they probably know!’

‘I don’t mind. What is it?’ Shu asks the brothers seemingly in a silent but urgent conversation. Before Issei can stop him, Ichiru jumps at the occasion.

‘Is there a continuation? To that credo thing.’

This surprises everyone, including Shu and Eichi. Ever since they’ve met Tsubasa, nobody has realized the words were but a part of a bigger whole. Eichi can hear the ballroom inhale as one, surprise evident, but, different to what twins probably think, it’s a sign of them asking just the right question.

‘There is.’ Shu finally answers. ‘Issei was the one who realized that?’

Ichiru nods, because Issei has faint blush on his face, and is facing the floor, just not to look at the person in front of them. Shu still addresses him.

‘I will show you the original once things settle down.’

 _Oh dear_ , Eichi thinks, _Shu is really smitten with them._

‘Ori-ginal?’ the two tilt their heads to the side, ending up tilting them towards each other, twin glances looking up curiously despite themselves.

Aaand now Eichi might be smitten, too.

‘Since I was the one who wrote it.’ Shu answers unasked question. Identical set of ‘oh’s later, he asks again. ‘So, do you think you’re up to the task? Eichi can explain it in more detail.’

‘I’m pretty strict, and the work is hard, but it’s fun everyday~’ Eichi is fully aware of the looks he gets from all around the room, he’s also aware the twins probably caught on to the fact he isn’t just an archivist at Shu’s services, but that doesn’t stop him from putting as much cheer and reassurance into his voice as he can. If the twins agree, they will officially start working for Shu and will be free of Satsuki custody.

The man seems to realize that too, because he raises his voice in protest.

‘Your Highness, even you cannot possibly take them just like that-’

‘Quite the opposite, actually.’ Shiki speaks up from his place on the pedestal, but it’s Shu who continues.

‘We’ve made it a point after rebellion to find a work suitable to any orphan brought in here, and so far, none of them complained. Ichiru and Issei were raised by a bibliophile as I said previously, so I simply connected them to the work they might be familiar with already. They will be moved under care of the worker who already does the job, to make sure they gain maximum of possible experience.’ Shu looks down at the twins. He doesn’t mention that usually, the worker is someone affiliated with the caretakers of the orphans, to minimize burden of adjusting for the young people. It won’t be the case here anyway, Eichi will make sure of it. ‘If they don’t think they’re up to the task, we will just have to think of something else for them. That’s standard procedure.’

Shu bends his knees slightly, to be on the same level as the twins. He asks, in a much quieter tone of voice than the king's tone he's used before. This tone is private, and only Eichi and the twins can hear it.

‘So, what do you think? It’s not a bad offer, is it?’ he asks, looking at one, then other twin, before refocusing on Issei, as Ichiru also looks at his brother. It’s obvious that whatever the older will say, the younger will go through with.

Issei looks at both Shu and Eichi for a longer time, probably reading Eichi’s beg-like message of ‘please agree’. Finally, he steels himself visibly and takes a deep breath, speaking from his stomach for the first time since entering the ballroom, letting his voice resound.

‘If you have any use of us, then by any means, do use us, Your Highness. We all are your servants, after all.’

'Then it's settled.' Shu smiles, once again hint of pride in his voice.

‘You can’t do that-’ Satsuki starts again, but he is interrupted, as what looked like the elder twin taking a bow towards Shu changes into him actually toppling over, his condition finally taking the better of him. Eichi doesn’t reach to catch the twin, only because he’s fully aware Shu will do this, ignoring gasps from around the room and Ichiru’s mortified ‘Issei!’. He does, however, approach Satsuki soundlessly, cutting the twins and the king from his sight, and intruding into man’s personal space, so close that the noble will feel sharpness of the object Eichi until now hid in his sleeve.

‘His Highness has said something. You’d better remember what Issei has said, since it refers to all of us. We are King’s servants, right? Accepting his decisions is one of our jobs.’ he says quietly and with a smile, just how Rikka has taught him all these years ago.

He only says the truth. All of them are servants to the King wishing for peaceful world. And if that world needs dirty methods to be achieved, Eichi is more than happy to be the one to execute them, as long as it means leaving Shu pure.Or, as pure as being King allows him.

Satsuki realizes who he really is by now, but that’s fine by Eichi.

Nobody tries to overthrow King’s decision that is executed by the Throne’s Assassin after all.

‘It’s okay, he only lost consciousness, he’s breathing. Eichi.’ Shu’s voice changes from its’ reassuring tone (no doubt directed at Ichiru) into an order, and Eichi turns without a second glance, the dagger disappearing from any human’s view.

‘Sure thing!’ now that he’s in the open view he can move much quicker, so in a moment he is at the side of the king, still supporting the weight of the unconscious twin, with the other one clinging anxiously to his counterpart’s arm. Eichi gently untangles Issei’s body from their grasps before picking him up, one hand supporting upper back (he can sense unnerving twitch and uneveness through the clothes when his hand moves just slightly lower, and he fights not to grit his teeth in anticipation of what medic will find on the twin’s body), while the other secures knees. For a fourteen year old, he was way too light.

‘Where are you taking Issei?!’

Yes, it’s definitely both panic and despair making Ichiru’s voice much higher and much louder than he probably wanted it to be. Eichi sends him a cheerful smile.

‘Somewhere less crowded where he can get checked out and get better. Also-’ he raises a finger, but it probably goes unnoticed through the handful of twin in his arms. He can hear almost inaudible ‘Ichi-ru’. God, their bond is really strong, isn't it. ‘I’m taking _both_ of you, not only Issei. Right?’

He turns to Shu, who smiles at him. His eyes then drift to unconscious child, concern and guilt flooding them, before King steels himself. His eyes move for a microsecond to where former co-leader of the rebellion and his own older brother figure sat, and Shiki nodded, while blue haired male sitting at his side rose to his feet soundlessly.

‘I’ll leave those two under your care, Eichi.’

‘Understood.’ then, as Eichi stops close to the King for a brief moment, he adds. ‘Then, I’ll leave here to you.’

_And I’ll leave you and your safety to Rikka._

He turns to the standing twin.

‘Ichiru- ah but Icchi is easier to say, so I’ll call you that, alright? Let’s go get Isse checked out~ Don’t get lost on the way, alright?’

‘I won’t!’ younger twin snaps, but Eichi can see his eyes aren't really looking at anyone but Issei. They leave the ballroom through one of the side doors, Ichiru never looking away from his brother. The last thing they hear before the door close behind them is Shu yet again cutting off Satsuki’s protest.

Eichi is concerned, if he has to be honest, but not with the twin's health, nor the safety of the King he leaves behind (Rikka is his senior and teacher, if there is one person Eichi is able to entrust Shu to, it's him). He has caught Dai, Okui’s family protegee and one of the youngest and best doctors there were, leaving after silent exchange between Shiki and Shu, and that meant Issei would be just fine. Eichi only hoped that by the time they will be able to safely leave twins to themselves, Satsuki will already leave the hall. Dai was a stoic, but he had a habit of getting attached to his patients quickly, and if Eichi’s suspicions get confirmed by the medical examination, he won’t be the only one ready to offer his dagger to a place between Satsuki’s ribs.

For now though, he needs to focus on making sure the twins are safe and sound - or, as sound as they can be.


	2. Of kings, assassins and twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggle of the impartial King is that he really, really wants to be the partial one in this case.  
> Optionally: in which we get to know Eichi's superpower: the hugs, and twins finally get what they deserve (aka the world, or at least a loving parent figures).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said we need to see the twins get the treatment they deserve, right? So, here's the start.

Shu knocks softly on the door from wood darkened with age, one of the very few that remained in its hinges after First Wave rebellion invaded the palace. Now, almost a year and half later, they served as a barrier, protecting those from Shu’s close circle needing medical attention.

‘Eichi? It’s me.’

He knows better than to open the door on his own - his assassin had insane reflexes, even for his profession, according to Rikka. Plus, he liked to leave Eichi a bit of room to control the situation, it made for a better balance in their already unbalanced relationship.

The door open and Eichi smiles at him tiredly, before inviting him inside.

To be honest, Shu dreads what he will find there.

As it turns out, a pair of single beds, pushed closely together, to let two small figurines on them hold hands while their chests rise and fall in time with their breathing. Shu’s eyes soften at the sight, even as his heart clenches when he notices one twin sleeping on his stomach, and the other curled around his brother’s hand clutched like a lifeline in his own, quite obvious tear streaks on his face.

‘They don’t sleep well with somebody near them.’ Eichi says quietly, motioning to the chairs in a faraway corner of the room, with good view on the twin’s beds still. Shu follows him wordlessly. Trust his assassin to find a solution.

‘Did Dai come back to report to you?’ Eichi asks softly, turning so that his voice carries towards Shu and not resting children. The King sighs quietly.

‘Yes, though he first almost thrashed Sir Satsuki in front of the whole court. Tsubasa somehow talked him out of it.’ he adds quickly, seeing widening of Eichi’s eyes. The same eyes that darken as they stray towards the other side of the room.

‘I’m not surprised, after what he has treated.’

‘I left choosing his punishment to Shiki.’ Shu nods; both of them know that the other leader will most likely lecture young doctor only on importance of choosing time and place for certain actions, rather than on not taking them up at all. ‘Is it as bad as he-’

‘It’s worse, Shu.’ Eichi says with passion, and Shu makes a concerned sound. ‘Dai has treated the wounds but also said there were internal bleeding he cannot check on because of how the blows were delivered. If they didn’t show, he had no way of pinpointing and mending them. And the worst is, Ichiru’s face- he had _no idea_ his twin was beaten regularly. Satsuki separated them as punishment for absolutely everything, and they never even knew when- if they would see each other again...’

Shu has an arm around Eichi by now, but it’s as much to comfort the other man as it is to comfort himself. He still felt the rage he had to contain back when Dai, on one knee in front of him, still shaking from trying to stop himself from punching Satsuki right now and there, referred the extension of children’s state. Malnutrition, probably from starvation, even if they said they were used to not eating. Paleness from long time confinement, contributing to overall weakening of immunity. And physical wounds, caused by the blows delivered over cover of material to make sure they would leave no trace on the older twin, visible only because the punisher messed up, causing the skin to open, and didn’t consider cuts worth cleaning, leaving the twin to hide them from his counterpart and the world with pure will.

The only thing that held Shu’s hand from reaching for the sword and beheading Satsuki right now and there were simple comment from Tsubasa that previously stopped Dai from committing a punishable crime.

_‘The best you can give him is thrashing, for which you’ll be punished and will have to apologize, even if the opponent deserved it. But~ if you let the King know what’s going on... you’ll bury him alive.’_

So, Shu did the thing his authority as the king allowed him to. He suspended all privileges of Satsuki on the spot, containing him to his chamber in the guest wing until further investigations on both „why the twins weren’t reported found as soon as possible?” and „why they arrived to the palace in a state they did?” don’t wrap up. After those investigations, he was sure the man would be finished.

But, for that to happen, culprit had to live long enough to see that day.

‘Eichi. I must ban you from entering guest wing.’ he says softly, carding through the brown curls of his assassin slash lover. Eichi’s body tense, but he doesn’t pull away.

‘Can’t you keep him somewhere else?’ he asks, and Shu smiles faintly. Eichi understood his actions even without much detail given.

That didn’t mean he agreed with all of them.

‘I wish I could, but he’s still a visiting noble... for now. That’s why bear with it, please? For me?’

‘You’re unfair, Shu.’ Eichi whispers, leaning his head on Shu’s shoulder. His eyes still stray to the beds. ‘I still don’t like him that close to them.’

‘I know. Me neither.’ Shu answers. They lapse into silence.

In general, Shu liked being in his position. Being the highest ruler meant he could give people what previous royals failed to offer - justice, impartiality, but also empathy. It wasn’t always easy, and there were thousands of rules blocking his more drastic courses of action, but he had trusted people to do the behind the stage work for him.

(One of them currently side hugging Shu. It was probably their favorite part of behind-the-stage duties of Eichi.)

He also had on-stage trusted people; even if Shiki unceremoniously dumped the role of the King onto him, he’s never left Shu alone with it. Sure, he would travel to and fro, only occasionally visiting royal palace, but Shu knew that any question he will send Shiki’s way will be answered, any advice he needed will be given and every request he will have will be granted (provided Shiki considers it reasonable. Otherwise, they would get into a looong dispute, that will end up with Shu satisfied anyway). If there’s medical emergency- Dai will just accidentialy be near enough to pay a visit. If the Throne will need support against another noble, Tsubasa, the heir to the large and old Okui family will just so happen to be bored and decide he wants to visit the palace.

If Eichi turns out to not have enough hands to deal with this issue or that, Rikka, officially Shiki’s favorite and model for the artists under his patronage, will just so decide to visit the palace and peruse the library in search of inspiration for Takamura’s court new fashion trend.

He knew he isn’t alone, and that made it much easier and much harder. Easier, because the warmth of their support shielded him against cold judgement of old nobility and harsh suspicions from the newer ones, originating from the uprisings.

Harder, because it took so much effort to remain impartial on the issues he and his friends felt strongly about, when he’s had power to use and tilt the scales in his favor, to pass the judgement grown not on the proofs gathered, but on his own feelings.

The problem of the impartial King, Shu thought to himself, letting his hand fall lower and gather his assassin into his arms, was that sometimes he wanted to be the partial one, not the one passing the judgement, but the one demanding a punishment.

‘Shu?’ Eichi asks, but when he hides his face in assassin’s shoulder, no further words are spoken. Instead, Eichi hums, wrapping his arms around his King and stroking his hair in a soothing motion.

Definitely not what people imagine when they think of Throne Assassin’s duties, but what Shu needed from him nonetheless.

‘Say, Shu...’ Eichi starts, hoping to distract his King from whatever was going on in his head. ‘Tsubasa-kun has said something about twins not lying when saying other nobles knew of them escaping, so I thought- could it be that...?’

He drifts off, unsure how he wants to finish his suspicion, but Shu squeezes his waist once before raising his face, expression much more relaxed.

‘Ah, that.’ he helps Eichi off of his knees (seriously, when did he even drag his assassin there), and pulls a very worn out piece of paper out of his pocket. ‘Apparently, Kuga-sama send messengers to his friends and further family, warning them of impending Rebellion, and also informing that he has send two of his proteges away with a maid.’

He unfolds the letter, soft, sad smile on his face as he gazes at the hurried hand writing.

‘Okuis’ letter includes a plea to search for and take them under family’s protection, or at least to find them a suitable caretaker. In return, Kuga allows the Okui securing their fate to take over his lands, as he assures his people will know of and accept his decision.’

He moves his hand to the bottom of the page before showing it to Eichi.

‘Last, he passes on a message to the future caretaker of his proteges. He was a very poetical man, Kuga-sama.’

‘He was.’ Eichi says tenderly, looking at the few lines describing two children as stars shining brightly in old noble’s life, even as he failed to bring out brightness of their life out to a maximum. The last line is almost a beg of letting the children live their lives to the fullest, with a promise of satisfaction the noble experienced when seeing them open up before. ‘Why do you have it?’

Shu smiles.

‘Tsubasa decided it will be good to publicly pass his ownership of Kuga’s last will onto me, and as such, he gave me the letter. When I asked him why he didn’t pass it to Satsuki-’ he lets Eichi snort with disdain, before finishing. ‘-he reacted practically the same way you did, quoting the letter and stressing the words “suitable caretaker”.’

‘It means he deemed you “suitable”.’ Eichi’s eyes are shining. ‘He just handed you another argument against Satsuki.’

Shu nods. It was also risky, because his impartiality was compromised, however...

‘I want you to have it, Eichi.’ he says, pointing to the letter. ‘You’ll be the one caring for them from now on. Is that okay?’

‘More than okay.’ Eichi positively grins at him, catching on to what Shu was doing there.

If Eichi was the caretaker of the twins, Shu still had his facade of impartiality preserved, letting him judge the conflict, or whatever it was, with Satsuki from the position a decent ruler should take. It also meant that in reality he still had control over what was happening to the twins (not that he needed it- Eichi, on top of being very... effective, in his profession, was also incredibly caring for those dear to him. Shu could confirm it with his own experience, and judging by assassin’s behavior in regards to twins’ situation, they were definitely already a part of “those close to Eichi”). The best of all, he still could connect the twins and Okuis, the last family knowing their caretaker from before, while keeping them as far away from Satsuki as possible.

Library and archives were spread in the wing opposite the guest one, their entry on the floor level, just under the wing currently holding royal apartments (nobody knew that the room with a door on the floor level, belonging to an archivist, had a secret passage to a small assassin chamber, just in the heart of the net of secret passageways, leading to any place in the palace. Ironically, located just few meters away was the secret entry to the royal bed chamber and rest of Shu’s apartments). If the twins worked there, it would also make it quite logical to localize their rooms (or room? Shu wasn’t sure how they would take to being separated again, even in safe surroundings) near Shu’s own. It would also give the impression of him favoring two youths, but well, he haven’t become the king to be unable to help two children find happiness again.

Said children mumble incoherently in their sleep and adults break away from each other, only to move to the bedside.

Closer looks makes Shu breathe a sigh of relief before becoming concerned again. As cute and innocent as the twins looked sleeping, their paleness fading thanks to the well needed rest, it was obvious the older twin was uneasy. Shu exchanges looks with Eichi.

‘Nightmares?’ he mouths. Eichi tilts his head, before mouthing back.

‘Or wounds.’ he reluctantly grasps at the blanket of the older twin and reveals his bandaged back to Shu.

King’s eyes harden at the sight. Dai did a great job of treating the wounds, and the bandages were wrapped just tight enough to fill their role without being uncomfortable. It doesn’t mean their spread doesn’t give Shu the idea of the injury; they were starting just under the shoulder blades of the twin and slipped all the way to his waist.

'I don't know if it's better because it means they're not deep, or worse because there's more of him that's hurting like that.' Eichi whispers, carefully covering the child back. Issei whimpers through his sleep, a tiny, scared sound, and adults freeze, before Eichi moves his hand and gently, barely touching it, strokes older brother's hair as he utters an 'Ichiru'.

'Shh, he's right here. You'll wake him up.'

Eichi's words and movements are different kind of kind from what Shu knows from the nights he needs the assassin to give reassurance to him. They're even softer now, almost as if they were not there at all, but the amount of tenderness in them is almost doubled. Almost, because Shu cannot imagine Eichi being even kinder than what he is to him. Eichi's eyes are trained on the twin, looking for cues in his expression like always, but there is guilt in them, the same one he tried to erase from Shu's mind just moments ago.

His partner also feels ashamed of the fate their Rebellion caused to the boys.

Shu carefully gets even closer to Eichi, his arm tucking itself securely around his assassins waist as he leans his chin on other man’s shoulder. Eichi startle only a bit, and instantly relaxes once their eyes meet. From that distance, Shu can talk to Eichi without fearing waking up the children.

'We cannot change their past anymore.' he looks at twin's faces; Issei calmed down under Eichi's hand, but his face leaned even closer to Ichiru. 'They're so young, though; their future is much longer than that. And we can make sure they'll taste it to the fullest, right?'

'Shu...' there it was; amazement mixed in with tenderness and adoration, a tone reserved for Shu exclusively. He doesn't mind sharing that person capable of so much kindness with twins, but only he will know this side of Eichi. He'll do his best to answer the hopes and trusts this tone is a sign of, too. 'Of course.'

*

As much, as he wants to let the boys rest, Issei stirs moments after they back away from the bedside. He seems to confirm Ichiru's presence in front of his face, before sitting up slowly, suppressing the grunt of pain, and Eichi all but flies to his side.

'Don't overdo yourself, Isse.'

Twin starts, eyes flying to the adult, then scanning the room and registering Shu's presence as well. He tries to turn to him, probably to bow or something like that, but Eichi's hand land on his shoulder and he flinches away from it, surprised by the skin to skin contact.

'Ah, sorry about that, sorry.' Eichi backs away slowly, making a point of keeping his hands in Issei's field of vision.

'Issei, relax. You'll startle Ichiru.' Shu speaks up quietly. He slowly approaches the bedside, pulling up one of the chairs with himself. Sitting in it, he notices that Issei's eyes have lost their glassy shine, but still were cautious, calculating. He does looks at himself though, realizing that maybe sitting at the bedside with nothing but bandages covering his chest weren't the most clothed he's ever been. Shu smiles apologetically. 'There were not much time to find suitable sleeping wear for you two. We'll mend that later.'

'There's no need.' Issei's voice is cautious. 'What-'

'Ah.' Shu looks quickly at Eichi. Right, the twin didn't remember anything beyond his collapse, probably.

'After you've lost consciousness we took you here. It's medical room for Shu's guests of honor.' Eichi smiles softly. 'You've regained consciousness for a bit, but then fell asleep shortly after, and Dai, that's the doctor that treated two of you, advised we'll let you rest.'

For some reason Issei tenses, glimpses at his still asleep brother, before slowly asking.

'Ichiru, did he... see?'

Shu looks at Eichi for answers.

'Your back? Just a little. He wouldn't let go of you, so Dai made him support you so that he didn't see the worst of it.' Eichi answered. Issei bit his lip. Assassin slowly lowered himself to be on the same eye level as the boy. 'Can I ask why?'

'He didn't need to know.' Issei's still gripping Ichiru's hand, Shu notices.

'Because he would worry?' King asks softly. Issei doesn't look at him as he nods.

'There was nothing we could do about it. Satsuki-' he cuts himself off, even the name causing his body to flinch, and Shu feels protective growl rising from the man next to him. Thank gods Eichi will listen to his order of not approaching guest wing, he didn't want to know what kind of death Satsuki would meet otherwise.

'He didn't have a reason to do that.' Shu guessed, and Issei, after a moment of consideration, agreed.

'I think so.' Shu had a feeling that the twin once again held back from further proving Satsuki's degeneracy. He lets it slip. For now.

'Then it won't happen again.' he says calmly, and Issei looks at him, analyzing his expression, before bowing with his head.

'Thank you, Your Highness.'

'Raise your head, Issei. It still hurts to move too much, right?' Shu makes a point of moving slowly when guiding the boy's face up to look into his eyes. 'I know it's hard to believe, but you're safe now. Both you and Ichiru.'

'I...' Issei starts, his hand unconsciously squeezing his twin’s.

It results in Ichiru mumbling incoherently as he wakes up, and all eyes focus on him.

'Five more minutes, Issei... ISSEI!' he switches gears as soon as his brain wakes up. He shots up upon not seeing his brother's face on the pillow next to himself only to sigh in visible relief as he catches sight of Issei staring at him wide eyed from the side of the bed, their hands still joined.

Ichiru separates them, but only to throw himself at his twin, Issei's hands instinctively catching him, even as Ichiru touches him all over, finishing his check up with pressing their foreheads together and relaxing afterwards.

'I'm so glad... you don't burn up anymore.'

If Shu remembered correctly from his brief time of holding older boy, Issei was slightly feverish at best, but. High temperature was probably very dangerous back when they travelled while hiding with the rest of refugees, so Ichiru's fear probably stemmed from that.

'You won't leave me...'

Shu stops himself from reacting, but only because the words were spoken so softly they probably were directed at Issei exclusively. Older twin just wraps his arms around his brother.

'Never.'

Few things happen closely one after the other then; Ichiru reaches to return the hug, Shu moves to intercept- too late- and Issei stiffens as his back is pressed. Ichiru realizes what he's done and pushes away instantly, almost falling off the bed.

'Issei, sorry, I, I- your back!'

Issei smiles while blinking tears of pain away. He's grabbed his brother's hand to prevent him from falling off the bed, and now used the grip to squeeze at Ichiru's hand.

'It's fine.'

'Wha- no it's not!' Ichiru's voice mixes bafflement with anger. He does return the squeeze though. 'You're hurt!'

'Only a bit.'

Shu swallows back his own protest. Ichiru voices it anyway.

'And how in the world that makes it alright!? He hurt you!'

Shu has a very good idea who 'he' is. Issei looks at him quickly before focusing on his brother.

'It doesn't matter anymore.'

'Doesn't- Issei!'

'It already happened, there's nothing we can do about it now.'

'THAT'S THE PROBLEM!' Ichiru's voice raises, making Issei flinch. They don't let go of each other though. 'You're hurt! And I couldn't do anything about it! I didn't even know...'

His voice cracks and he drifts off, leaving Issei staring at him wide eyed. Shu wonders if he should interrupt.

'Ichiru...I'm sorry.'

Ichiru flinches from that quiet voice, his protest starting vehement and meeking out with each his word.

'Issei did nothing wrong! There's nothing you have to apologize for. I'm... sorry for shouting.'

'I'm sorry, too.' Issei leans and puts their foreheads together. 'I didn't want to keep secret from you, but... I don't like when you worry.'

'And I don't like when you're hurt.' Ichiru breathes in and out, slowly, his hands clenching and relaxing around that of his twin. Issei hums a small, comforting sound, and Shu's heart squeezes with painful fondness. Just how many times the two of them had to reassure each other like that because nobody else was there for them? It was visible they were talking with their touches and looks as much as with their words. He wonders if all twins are like that.

‘Aha!’ his assassin’s voice resounds from a corner of the room, making children jump up. Not apart, though. ’I knew it was somewhere in there!’

Shu turns to see what Eichi was so excited about, only to see him proudly presenting... Shu’s old white shirt?

‘I’ve hid it in the room just in case it was needed. Isse shouldn’t wear too fitting clothes so as not to aggravate his injuries, but that doesn’t mean he needs to keep being half naked.’ Eichi approaches the bed, and grins at Shu who returns the smile.

‘I see, it’s a good idea.’ King nods his agreement. ‘Until we get you appropriate clothes it must probably be enough... Is it okay?’

Ichiru is posed in front of Issei, but the older twin nods anyway.

Eichi presses the cloth into Ichiru’s hands, much to his confusion.

‘Help Isse get clothed, and we’re going to get some food. You’re probably starving after a day like that, and I’m sure we can steal something from the kitchens.’

‘Does King taking from his own palace counts as stealing?’ Ichiru asks with a frown. Shu remembers Issei’s short rant and holds back a smile.

‘Depends on who you’ll ask. Personally, I don’t mind a little thrill in my life.’

‘Because dealing with half a dozen predatory nobles isn’t thrilling enough.’

‘It’s more boring than I’d imagine just a year ago.’ Shu answers Eichi’s jab, rising to his feet and addressing the twins. ‘We’ll be back soon, nobody will interrupt you before we get back.’

They nod unsuredly. Shu tries to reassure them with another smile.

‘Remember what I’ve said previously.’ he says to Issei, before letting Eichi close door behind them. He sighs.

‘They’re cute but troubled, aren’t they?’ Eichi sums up quietly. Shu just nods.

‘I want to help them.’ he says quietly, and is meet with one of the most blinding smiles his assassin is capable of.

‘You wouldn’t be Shu if you didn’t.’

‘Thanks.’ Shu smiles, and Eichi blushes. He’s always having this cute reaction whenever they’re alone...‘So, about food.’

‘Ah, I can bring it alone! Just wanted to give the boys some space.’ Eichi says, and Shu tilts his head.

‘So you’re going to make me just stand in the hallway?’

Eichi sputters, before reluctantly admitting that it’s just as absurd a picture as letting the king visit the kitchens. Shu lets him stem a bit in his problem (may they have only as trivial as this one from now on...) before admitting.

‘I asked Dai about what would be good for twins. We will have food brought here. I also wanted to give them space.’

Just as if to confirm his words, they can hear the sound of steps and cart being pushed.

‘Ah, Your Highness!’

Shu turns around and sees approaching servant who pants before kneeling in front of him, a maid pushing the trolley a respectable distance away. Shu fights the grimace at the show back and focuses on recognizing the man. Slender, but well built, with royal liberie on, hands browned with work and brown hair greyed with age. Ah.

‘Rise, Sakurada-san.’ When the man does so, but not without another bow (he will live with it) Shu continues. ‘Were there any problems?’

Sakurada was the attendant Shu ordered to retrieve twins belongings from Satsuki’s entourage. The man knew he didn’t need to report after every task, so his search for Shu left only one option.

‘Indeed, your Grace.’ the man twists his hands. ‘The servants refused to bring anything out, and I believe they were quoting lord Satsuki when they said they’re not a charity for-’ he cuts himself off, looking at the door just few feet away from him, his expression suddenly hardening. ‘I refuse to repeat the filth they spoke of Eichi-sama’s charges, even for you, my lord.’

Shu blinked.

‘Could it be that you have a relation to Kuga-?’

‘My wife is an orphan from that region. She received her name just the way those two did. It’s a tradition.’ he says, noticing Shu’s bewildered look. ‘Lord of Kuga visits sponsored shelters in his region every few years or so, and if there are abandoned children without a name yet, he’ll give it to them. Their surname will also be either Ku or Wa, from the Master’s name. When your parents abandon you, it’s your lord duty not to do the same, that’s the meaning behind tradition, apparently.’

He lowers his voice.

‘The rumor has it it’s also how they kept reminding themselves where they came from, because of-’

‘Yes, this rumor is known in higher circles, too.’ Shu interrupts the man, and he quietens, bowing again as if only now realizing how he spoke to the king. Shu sighs, he has other things to worry about than submission palace servants are too used to. For now. ‘It can’t be helped, we’ll deal with Satsuki’s stubborn behavior later.’

‘It might be for the best.’ Eichi speaks up from behind his shoulder. ‘I don’t think Icchi and Isse want anything more to do with this man than they’ve already had. I’ll search for spares and-’

‘Eichi-sama, we have already started to gather them.’ Sakurada quickly speaks up, bowing still. ‘We might not have fitting clothes just yet, but-’

‘Find the tailor, then.’ Shu nods in agreement to the man’s thinking. ‘I’m sure there’s enough shirts worth refitting. And at later date, we’ll get them new clothes, with proper measurements.’

‘You saw Ichi and Isse in the hall, right?’ when Sakurada nods, Eichi continues. ‘The clothes must be slightly loose on them. Isse...’

He swallows his anger back, and Shu suddenly realizes that he might have just assigned twins the best guardian in the whole country.

Overprotective Eichi.

‘Keep them loose. For both of them.’ he finishes for his assassin. ‘I want them to have ease of moving around in them. This country, and especially those children, have seen enough caging already.’

‘As you wish.’ servant moves aside, letting the maid push her trolley forward. Shu catches Eichi’s eye and nods imperceptibly.

‘I’ll take it over from here, miss!’ Assassin cheerfully exclaims, sending bright smile towards the maid, who blushes profusely. Good for her, she has taste. Too bad this one’s taken.

‘Sh...Your Highness’ Eichi catches himself, before calling his name. Shu nods at the two servants, sending them away, before stepping close to the doors.

‘Okay. I think they’re fine over here as well.’ he says after few moments of listening, and presses the doorknob. He lets the door open slowly, just in case his estimate was wrong, before letting Eichi through with a cart.

The twins sit side by side on the bedside, hand holding and heads leaning towards each other. They straighten as two adults walk in, and Shu is pleased to notice Issei is wearing the shirt. He’s less pleased to see that even buttoned all the way up, it still slides from his arm, revealing bony shoulder. He recalls Dai’s words.

_‘Malnourished and probably confined for a longer period of time.’_

There will be hell to pay if Satsuki is responsible for even half of what left twins in that state.

‘Dinner’s heeeere~’ Eichi proclaims, locking cart’s wheels with a block- there were not enough space on the night tables next to the beds to properly unload everything.

‘It might be a bit different from what you’re used to, though.’ Shu adds, as he pulls in second chair to the bedside. Twins don’t change their positions, and although they did get distracted by the food, their focus was almost instantly back on Shu.

Fear is still the most prominent feeling they feel, it seems.

‘Why do this?’ Issei asks finally, shifting.

‘Why?’ Shu is surprised, and Ichiru elaborates.

‘We don’t have anything, now that even the name we bear is from adopted caretaker, right?’

‘You have each other though?’ Shu says, and instantly regrets, as twins tense. ‘Sorry I didn’t mean anything weird by it. But, if the caretaker is not there to take care of you, it’s king’s obligation to care for you, right?’

The twins blink. Realize Shu paraphrased their adoptive family’s credo.

‘It would be nice.’ Issei says finally, softly, squeezing Ichiru’s hand. ‘But we don’t like making debts. And there’s no merit to you taking our side, is it?’

‘I see.’ Shu says, crossing his arms in thought. ‘I guess the ability to kick down a person unsuitable to ruling from ruling position won’t count to you?’

‘That’s... just a given.’ Issei seems to be considering his words. Now that his body don’t fight the weakness, his thoughtfulness gets to shine. ‘You would definitely find a way to keep that person away from the position where he could do more harm. He would probably give you a reason.’

‘But, if you haven’t spoken up back then, I would have to reward him for finding you instead of holding him back.’ Shu points out, and Ichiru jumps as if burned, but before he’s able to explode at even the idea of his brother’s abuser being _rewarded_ for it, there’s a low grumble, coming from the direction of his stomach. He blushes.

‘Aaah, I hoped I wouldn’t be the first one, lucky.’ Eichi speaks up cheerfully. ‘Shu, let’s continue while eating? The food will go to waste if we all don’t get to it soon, there’s no way one person can eat it alone.’

Shu smiles.

‘I see.’ he turns to the two teens. ‘Let’s do as Eichi suggests. It’s easier to think with your stomach full too.’

Issei seems to hesitate, but another low growl from Ichiru’s stomach makes him nod his head.

‘Let’s eat.’

Eichi makes Ichiru help him serve the dishes, while Shu watches Issei observing his surroundings, changing object of his stare every few moments, his eyes slipping to Ichiru more often than not, and softening each time.

He accepts bowl of soup from his twin and Shu takes a plate of food from Eichi’s hands.

‘Tested all of it before; it’s safe.’ his assassin says barely moving his mouth, as Issei softly urges Ichiru to start eating too few spoons of liquid in.

Compared to his brother, younger twin eats in big, confident bites. Shu suspects only part of the difference has to do with weakened state of Issei.

‘For twins, you’re pretty different.’ he notes without thinking. Issei lowers his bowl.

‘We get that a lot.’

‘It’s just the face that’s identical, we’re still different people.’ Ichiru grumbles out after swallowing mouthful of poultry meat. He seems to be avoiding looking directly at Shu, probably overwhelmed by his presence.

‘Right. Sorry.’ Shu smiles. Eichi notices something.

‘Ah, Icchi, eat your vegetables too!’

‘Icchi?’ twins chorus confused.

‘Ichiru, that’s why „Icchi”.’ Eichi patiently explains. ‘You were probably too distracted to hear when I was telling you in the hall, right?’

‘Issei technically also is-’ Ichiru starts, and Eichi nods.

‘That’s why Issei is Isse. This way, you won’t get confused, right?’

‘I doubt giving us nicknames will make it easier for people to differentiate us.’ Issei consciously points out. Shu smiles into his own salad. Eichi shakes his hand.

‘That’s off topic though, Icchi, the vegetables!’

‘Urgh.’ Ichiru looks down at his plate, before forking another piece of chicken. ‘Meat first!’

‘Alright, as long as it’s not _only_ meat.’ Eichi concedes defeat, and Shu’s smile grows. There were very little people that Eichi fussed over like that.

‘You had something else to talk to us, right?’ Issei softly asks, before taking another bite. Shu considers him for a while.

‘What I said back in the ballroom wasn’t a lie. I want you two to help Eichi with the library, since he already has more duties than any of my other subordinates.’

‘I don’t mind it though!’ Eichi says over the piece of bread he used to wipe the sauce off with.

‘So you don’t have to feel pressure to take up this offer, but as I said, it stays open to you. If you really feel the need to pay back.’ Shu continues as if Eichi’s words were part of his own speech. Issei smiles a small smile. Shu returns the expression while asking. ‘What is it.’

‘I just thought we’re not the only ones tight-knit in the room.’ Issei said after a second of hesitation. Shu chuckled, as Eichi sputtered.

‘We definitely haven’t been together for as long as you two, so we might have blanks in comparison.’ Shu says and Ichiru snorts.

‘Of course you would, we’ve always... been... together...’ he drifts off, his eyes sliding to his twin’s back. Issei bumps their shoulders gently, careful not to jostle the dishes, and smiles.

‘And it’s the best part.’ he says quietly. Ichiru stares at him for a long time, stopping only after Eichi speaks up again.

‘Right on that matter, from tomorrow you should have your rooms ready. The two next to your suite, right?’ he asks Shu, and the kings nod gratefully, knowing that his assassin will see to the rooms being prepared in his stead. He notices the twins stare uncomfortably at them, and soon realize what’s the problem.

‘You’re free to use whichever room you want.’ he says, and their shoulders relax, realizing the implication.

‘And if you explore them enough you’ll notice they actually aren’t all that separate in the first place.’ Eichi adds, surprising Shu.

‘There’s a hidden passage between-’

‘Who knows~’ Eichi winks at the twins. Shu sighs amused. Trust his assassin to know his palace better than himself.

‘That’s also part of the deal?’ Issei asks softly. Shu tilts his head.

‘I can’t let you go without roof over your head whether you agree to help Eichi or not. You were brought as guests in the first place, so that’s just a given.’

‘We’ve already agreed though.’ Issei says and Shu blinks. ‘I was speaking for both of us back in the ballroom, Your Highness.’

‘Shu, please. Especially when we’re alone like that.’ king corrects softly, and twins exchange looks before nodding.

‘Shu.’ they chorus. Said man smiles.

‘Thank you. For agreeing, too.’ he says. ‘I always feel like I overburden Eichi, but he waves it away with a smile, so having you will reassure me.’

‘Even though technically it’s just one more job for him?’

‘It’s not a job if you like doing it.’ Eichi protests with a laugh, willing his blush away. ‘And I like you pretty much already.’

‘Pretty much.’ Shu teases. Eichi stops himself from shoving him millimeters from his shoulder, blush evidently back on, and Shu laughs. ‘That’s a good thing, Eichi.’

‘It’s... nice. To know somebody cares.’ Issei admits quietly. Eichi turns wide eyes at him.

‘Isse.’

‘What he says.’ Ichiru looks away when saying that.

‘Icchi...’

Shu manages to catch a plate before it crashes to the ground, but he doesn’t manage to stop his assassin from tackle hugging the twins in front of them. He does notice Eichi’s arm keeps securely above Issei’s shoulder blades though.

‘So precious!’

‘You’re loud!’ Ichiru complains, pushing the man off of himself.

‘Ichiru.’ Issei scolds lightly, but he’s also a bit stiff in the embrace. Shu carefully sets the plates away and pats Eichi’s shoulder.

‘Eichi. Let them finish eating.’

His assassin obeys, but he has look of extreme fondness plastered all over his face, and Shu feels something lift from his chest. It was rare to see Eichi this open with his affection; even if he was almost never seen without a smile, it was more often than not a part of his work attire - official, a mask to shield any possible weak spots. He could shape it to his needs, but for it to convey genuine feelings of love... twins might be second people to cause that.

And Shu was glad he was the first one.

‘Sorry, sorry, but Shu, aren’t they just precious? C’mon, don’t hold back.’

‘We’re not!’ Ichiru protests, faint blush on his cheeks. Shu looks him directly in the eye with a smile.

‘You are.’

Issei gets a blush matching his brother’s. He doesn’t say anything for a while after that, and Shu is glad to leave everyone to finish their meals (Ichiru reluctantly eats his vegetables only after Issei offers to help him finish them all). They do start a small chat after Eichi pours them tea, but Ichiru yawns soon after, before dozing off, head on Issei’s shoulder. Older twin looks torn between letting his brother rest and being mortified at indecency of falling asleep mid-conversation, so Shu decides to wrap it up here. 

‘Eichi.’ he calls softly, and other man starts cleaning up, while Shu convinces Issei to let him move Ichiru over to the other side of the bed.

‘It’s natural to get sleepy after you fill your stomach.’ he waves twin’s concerns on impoliteness away. ‘And you two had quite the day. It would be wise you tried to rest as well, Issei.’

‘What about you?’ Issei asks, before covering his mouth as he yawns, blinking sleepily. Shu stifles his smile, even as Ichiru mumble in his arms, filling in the picture of cuteness.

‘I have few matters to attend, but Eichi will stay with you.’

‘Behind that screen in the corner, since I’m sure you’ll feel too self conscious to fall asleep if I stay too close.’ Eichi clarifies, pointing to the corner of the room. Shu ends tucking Ichiru in. He turns in his sleep to where Issei is.

‘But- don’t you have to be with His- with Shu?’ Issei tilts his head, but when Shu gently leads him to lie down he doesn’t protest. ‘You were guarding him back in the ballroom...’

‘If I’m not wrong, Shu is going to a meeting with our old friends, so he won’t need me.’ Eichi explains, getting over his surprise at Issei’s observation skills quicker than Shu.

‘I always need you, though.’ King says almost on autopilot. Eichi flushes. Issei giggles sleepily, defenses lowered, but not completely gone as he muffles the sound.

‘Shuuu, stop making me embarrassed in front of my future coworkers!’ Eichi whines, but there’s no real bite behind the words.

‘Sorry.’ Shu says, stroking through the brown curls. Then, he seems to remember himself, withdraws hand from his assassin’s hair and turns to Issei. Brushes fringe from his forehead gingerly, noting pleased that the forehead he touches is no longer sticky and warm. He withdraws. ‘Get rest now. With Eichi, you’re safe. The safest, even.’

‘Thank... you...’ Issei drifts off to sleep very reluctantly, but by the time Shu helps Eichi get the cart with dirty dishes outside the room for servants to take them away and turns for the last check, both twins are once more breathing evenly, arms around each other, foreheads almost touching.

He can hear Eichi stifle the coo beside himself, and Shu decides that just for the amount of warm emotions the twins let his assassin feel, he’s going to protect them with all of his power.

Good thing he was the king, then.

‘I’ll check on you in the evening.’ he whispers, and as Eichi turns towards him, he carefully takes a hand off of Eichi’s lips to briefly press his own to them in a chaste kiss. ‘Take some rest too, Eichi. You’ve worked hard today.’

The hand he’s holding twines their fingers together.

‘I love you, Shu.’ Eichi presses their foreheads briefly. ‘Don’t drive Shiki mad over this, okay? I can handle it, even if official ways won’t work.’

‘I know.’ Shu squeezes his hand, his eyes drifting to sleeping teens. ‘For now let me handle it. They need you more.’

‘They have me thanks to _you_ , Shu. They know it too.’ Eichi cradles king’s face in his other hand, before smiling sheepishly. ‘At least Isse does. Icchi probably feels it instinctively, though - he refused to fall asleep with me near Issei before.’

Shu presses his cheek into assassin’s palm before answering.

‘You’re the best thing that happened to me, you know?’

Eichi’s smile is blinding.

‘Feeling’s the same here.’

They move together after that, first towards each other, once more, before breaking apart and looking towards joined beds and figures that melted into one atop of it.

‘How about we make it the same for them?’

Shu feels like this smile won’t disappear off of his face anytime soon.

‘You’ve read my thoughts, Eichi.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of this chapter was basically a 'how much comfort can I fit in this hurt/comfort piece' game. Personally, I like the amount. Also, ShuEi kind of kidnapped the last part to themselves, but, they can have it, as a treat for being good parents.  
> I think I will mark this piece finished for now, but only because I feel like the following chapters have more drabble-y feel (if drabbles are over 1k pieces *sweats* How come I came from fitting a whole fic into 100 words into being unable to close a scene in under 1k words...)? So, a bunch of one-shot scenes of twins being spoiled properly (or, as much as they let Shu and Eichi... those children deserve world, and I'm pretty sure their parent figures agree with me, but apparently, they themselves don't).  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Of librarians, king's charges, and education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's going to remember every little cute thing the twins did; it was part of his duties to the crown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you think about pushing the plot forward, but your brain is like "sleepy twins cute' you compromise and write sleepy cute twins and try to move the plot forward at the same time.

Eichi knocks on the doors next to Shu’s apartments before pressing the knob and peeking inside.

He already estimated from the past week’s experience the twins are more likely to occupy the -officially Issei’s- room closer to Shu’s living quarters despite the distance they seemed to try and keep between themselves and other people. This distance seemed to slowly melt when they got to know people for the longer time, and it disappeared almost completely when they were alone with the king, some kind of child instinct letting them know they can trust the bright haired man (not that Eichi thought that was wrong in any way).

Today was no different, as the bundle in the middle of king sized bed let him know.

Two days after the initial arrival of the twins to the palace, Shiki and his entourage left for his summer residence in Okui’s region, but not before Dai has checked both children again and gave his blessing for Issei to move from the infirmary. With that, the twins were introduced to their rooms, their separation lasting a grand total of fifteen minutes, with Eichi observing with dumb astonishment as the twins work out the mechanism opening the secret passage between them. Although they didn’t move the things left in the rooms for them afterwards (within two days they spent in the infirmary, Issei recovering and Ichiru just too scared to separate from him for too long, they somehow managed to become darlings of the half of the maids and servants of the palace, and Eichi was sure that wasn’t the end to the count of the victims of their natural charm. This made completing simple sets of personal belongings for each of them much easier, though), it became an unspoken fact that Eichi, coming to wake them up every morning since the move, would most likely find them together in one room. Like now.

‘Isse, Icchi~ good morning, it’s time to rise and shine!’ he calls out, pulling blanket just slightly enough to make twin mops of black hair peek out. He hears a mumble, and moves on to open the curtains.

‘G’morning...’ he hears a sleepy greeting behind himself. When he turns, Ichiru is rubbing his eyes, squinting as he looks at Eichi standing in the frame of light coming from the window.

‘Good morning, Ichiru.’ he greets back, and younger flops back to gently tug at his brother. Eichi has learned by now that it is almost customary for them to be like that, with Ichiru the early bird and Issei the night owl.

It made for a cute material to recap to Shu in the evenings, so he wasn’t going to complain.

With Ichiru busy dragging Issei out of the land of sleeping, Eichi busies himself with brushing out their outfits; they had yet to be appointed a meeting with a tailor, so for now they wore Shu’s and Eichi’s shirts, hastily refitted for smaller frames. Obviously they didn’t complain, the country was still shaky from the fights, twins grateful for anything to fit on their backs.

‘Good...morning...’

‘Good morning, Issei.’ Eichi turns to the boys and hands them their shirts. They accept without complaints, still too sleepy to whine at being dotted on, even after washing their faces. Eichi stifles his squeal. That would wake them enough to realize what was going on in his head, and they would get too embarrassed to show any of the cuteness.

They change out of the too big night gowns, Issei gratefully accepting Ichiru’s help at pulling the material off. His back was doing better, but was still quite sensitive.

Eichi noted to ask Dai about ointment for soreness next time Shiki’s doctor visits, just in case.

‘Ichiru, you got the knot wrong.’

‘Really? Ah shoot.’

Eichi blinks; while he was spacing out, the twins managed to change into their shirts and pants and were now busy tying the bows over the collars, dark blue for Issei and deep red for Ichiru. Who, for his part, seemed stuck with a ball rather than a bow under his throat.

‘C’mere, show me.’ Issei coaxes, and Ichiru turns to him without complaint, letting his brother take care of the ribbon next to his throat.

Eichi burns the image into his retinas, to make sure he can describe it in every small detail during his evening report to Shu. King slept better with images of the domestic twins.

‘Eichi? Good?’ he blinks at the two standing in front of him; straightens sleeve over Ichiru’s shoulder. Looks over them once more. Then smiles.

‘So handsome~!’

They blush and Ichiru puffs his cheeks out.

‘Don’t tease us!’

_„So precious!”_

‘Right, right, now let’s go!’

Twins blink, blushes waning, as Eichi turns left upon exiting their room.

‘Eichi? Where are we going?’ Issei asks cautiously, but follows nonetheless. Compared to when they just arrived, twins grew much more trustful. Towards Eichi, at least; they seemed to hide deep into labyrinth of library the second they heard its door opening, not that Eichi was surprised. With how much time they spend there every day, helping Eichi, it kind of became their safe space. That’s why he made it custom for them to eat breakfast in the small, cleaned up space previously used as library’s private reading room. Normally, that is; today was not normal though.

‘Shu’s called for us.’ he says over his shoulder. ‘He wanted to have some time to talk to you two before, but it seems today’s breakfast is the only clear space in his schedule.’

Ichiru ‘urks’ compassionately.

‘Kings have it hard...’ then the sense of what Eichi has said seems to catch up with him. ‘Wait, you mean we’re going to eat with the King?’

‘Of course. You think Shu would let you two go hungry?’

‘That’s not the problem!’ Ichiru flails. ‘You should’ve warned us!’

‘About what? It’s not like the first time you’d be eating with him.’ Eichi looks at younger twin puzzled.

‘That’s true, but...’ Ichiru mumbles under his breath. Issei smiles at his twin.

‘I think Ichiru wanted to prepare himself so that Shu could have a good time too.’

‘I-t’s not like I would be doing it for him! I-It’s just, I wanted time to prepare my heart.’ Ichiru denies, although the blush is obvious. Eichi smiles.

‘You can tell him that and I’m sure you’ll make his day anyway.’

‘As I said, it wouldn’t be for him!’ Ichiru stomps, but Eichi just chuckles.

‘Ichiru.’ Issei reaches his hand out, and Ichiru grabs it without asking any questions, calming down as soon as he’s in contact with his brother. Eichi smiles, before announcing.

‘We’re almost there, you two.’

‘Alright.’ Issei speaks, pulling at his twin to step closer to him. They were always announced together, even in the unofficial settings, and so, they worked out a habit of getting close to avoid crowding at the door by accident. Which was amusing, considering their natural builds leaned towards slim and they would be hard pressed to block anything.

Eichi shelves the thought for now, reaching oaken door to King’s study. He knocks on them.

‘Your Highness? We’re here~’

‘Come on in, Eichi.’

With last side look to see if the boys behind him are ready, Eichi opens the door. He passes first, instinctively doing the check out, even as he holds the door for his charges to pass through as well.

Spacious study was almost empty, most of the broken furniture cleaned up but not replaced yet- to Shu, almost everything had a higher priority than his comfort, from hurt soldiers to hungry townsfolk. That’s why, the only furniture was a giant table and chairs around it, serving both as King’s working space (as signified by a tower of papers on one side) and a conference table.

Currently, with only one other occupant besides Shu, and Eichi politely greets him, twins quietly peeking out from behind him.

‘Count Murasaki. Good day to you.’

‘Right back at you, Horimiya.’ The reply is automatic, as the man raises from his seat, gathering papers in front of him. ‘I’ll excuse myself there, Your Highness.’

‘Yes, good job.’ Shu nods, the man a long time subordinate of his, a general during the rebellion, rewarded with a position for his careful leadership that has made him loss a grand total of two people through the whole ordeal. It also was where he and Eichi has met, and although the man wasn’t too fond of him, his honor preventing him from accepting ways of assassins, the two had a mutual respect for each other, letting them work for Shu in harmony, more or less.

As he moves towards the door, Count catches sight of children hiding behind Eichi, and stops, curiosity in his eyes.

‘So those are the rumored charges of yours?’

‘Indeed.’ Eichi is quick to hide his surprise, their interactions rarely went beyond basic courtesy, and - in time of need - heated discussions of tactics. He sidesteps and twins reluctantly move forward, understanding there’s no chance of hiding anymore. ‘This is Issei, and here is Ichiru.’

‘Nice to meet you.’ Issei speaks up, though it is barely higher than a whisper. Ichiru doesn’t speak up, but nods his head in greeting, eyes wary.

‘Famed Kuga children.’ Murasaki nods. ‘I can see why you’d want to start a miniwar on your court for them, Your Highness.’

‘Shino, please.’ Shu sighs, first name usage softening the reprimand slightly. ‘It’s not a war, and we’re not starting anything. Only cleanup.’

‘Of course.’ Murasaki rolls his eyes. ‘As you’ve been doing for ever since you came to take over. No surprises there, but take breaks to be selfish sometimes, Your Highness. Until later. It was nice finally meeting you two.’

With that last backhanded comment directed at the twins, count exits, taking the door from Eichi still holding the wing, and closing it behind himself.

‘What was that about?’ Ichiru speaks up as soon as the click sounds in the room.

‘Shu, what it is about that war over us?’ Issei asks at the same time, alarmed.

‘Have you been overworking yourself again?’ Eichi says over the other two voices, but Shu, instead of being irritated by the barrage of inquiries, only chuckles.

‘Ichiru’s question’s easiest to answer, so I’m starting from there; that was count Murasaki, presenting to me results of his explorations and progress of western counties’ restoration.’

He raises from his seat.

‘Now, about Issei’s question, count Murasaki exaggerates, rest assured; there’s just few nobles suspecting I had an ulterior motive in taking you away from your past caretaker. As for Eichi’s question-’

He crosses the space that separates them and pats both twins’ heads, Issei startling and Ichiru whining at the sudden petting, but neither backing away.

‘-I’m taking a break and being healed right now, so no, I don’t think I’m being overworked.’

‘Your ulterior motive to having us is to pat our heads?’ Issei asks, and Shu laughs, delighted at the innocent joking undertone. Issei was getting comfortable around them, that meant Ichiru was soon to follow.

‘Maybe.’ the king teases back before turning to Eichi. His hand makes its way to assassin’s cheek, easily tinting most of Eichi’s face red.

‘Does that answer your question?’

He leans in, but as much as Eichi wants to let this happen, they’re not alone. Besides they had their greeting time just few hours prior!

‘Shu, children!’

Shu stops, at the same time Ichiru pouts under Shu’s hand.

‘We’re not!’

‘We can close eyes if this is a state secret?’ Issei offers, moving behind his brother and covering his eyes, then closing his own. ‘See?’

‘No, I don’t!’ Ichiru answers him, and both Shu and Eichi exchange glances, their thoughts identical.

_„Precious!”_

Still, Shu uses the commotion to lean in and briefly press his lips to Eichi in something too quick and too chaste to seriously expose them, before clearing his throat as mortified Eichi squeaks out a „Shu!”

‘Thank you, Issei. It’s fine now.’

Twins blink up at him, and he decides that he really wasn’t lying to Eichi when saying he’s being healed as they speak. There was sense of pure, innocent charm that the twins exuded under all their solemness.

‘Now, you haven’t eaten just yet, right?’ he offers, gesturing for the table. There is a cart with food next to it, quite obviously untouched. ‘I haven’t either, so...’

‘Alright! Food!’ Ichiru cheers.

Eichi and Shu move the papers away while Ichiru and Issei set the table, and then all four unpack the cart, before sitting down and digging in. The atmosphere feels light.

‘How is the work?’ Shu asks after they sate their first hunger. Issei looks up at him and then at Eichi.

‘Shouldn’t you be asking Eichi how are we working first?’

Shu chuckles.

‘Believe me, his reports are nothing but excited every time I ask for them. I want to hear your feelings, though.’ he leans back on his chair. ‘I know it’s only been a little over a week or so, but if you’ve found anything...’

Issei and Ichiru look at each other, microchanges in their expression the only sign of a nonverbal discussion going between them. Eichi, used to it by now, continues eating, while Shu looks on with interest.

‘We’re happy to help in anyway right now.’ Issei speaks up at last. ‘However, I feel like we’re not of much help to Eichi right now.’

Said librarian chokes.

‘Meaning?’ Shu reaches out and pats Eichi on the back without looking. Issei blushes faintly.

‘We can help with physical work, but this is it. And even that, not much in my case...’ he looks down at his hands, set firmly on either side of his plate. ‘We can’t help with identifying because our reading and languages aren’t enough. Without that we also can’t help with catalogue Eichi makes for the library or with setting the books onto shelves. We can help count the pages, but that also is really meaningless if we don’t know what to do with the number. I feel useless.’

He says the last part much softer than the other.

‘You’re not useless!’ Eichi protests fiercely.

‘But it’s true that you’re at the age you shouldn’t stop your studies.’ consciously notes Shu. ‘And you had to.’

„Because of rebellion” remained unsaid.

‘Though that’s the part I don’t miss at all.’ Ichiru scowls, then his eyes turns reminiscing. ‘Though horseback was fun. But Issei preferred reading.’

‘Ichiru.’

‘Seems fitting for the two of you...ah!’ Eichi’s eyes light up as he looks at the King, currently scribbling something urgently on a piece of parchment. ‘Shu, if you’re doing what I think you’re doing, can you include calligraphy and drawing? They didn’t mention it at all, but they’re super talented!’

‘Okay, I will, but until this gets set into motion, I need to ask you to take care of it, however temporarily.’ Shu says, watching twin blushes and confused stares alike on the youngest participants of the breakfast.

‘On it, I’ll reschedule our days; actually, I think we can start even from today, though only theory!’ Eichi seems to be excited for whatever he and Shu were planning.

‘What is this about?’ Ichiru asks, suspicion evident in his voice. Eichi grins at him.

‘Your education!’

‘Our...’

‘...education?’

Shu nods, hand still scribbling.

‘As we discussed before, the two of you are at age where you should be having access to proper education, especially considering your position. Kuga-san gave you his name.’ he says, noticing how Issei opens his mouth. ‘That means he officially considered you his successors, and we need to respect that.’

‘He also appointed the caretaker of your lands until you’re completely capable of reclaiming it themselves.’

‘He did?’ Issei asks softly. Eichi smiles.

‘Anyone who would take care of you, provided Okuis consider them appropriate.’

Ichiru scowls.

‘Why Okuis?’

‘Your families were pretty close, that’s also where Kuga-san has sent a word about you getting away from the siege.’ Shu answers again. ‘Is there a problem?’

‘Not really.’ Ichiru grumbles, but Issei smiles softly.

‘We’ve met their heir only once so I can’t say for sure, but it seems he’s pretty similar to Ichiru.’

‘What? No he was not!’ Ichiru says with passion, but Eichi tilts his head.

‘Now that you mention it...’

‘The heck!’

‘Anyway.’ Shu says louder, but smiles, softening the impact. ‘That means you retain your position as the nobles and as such, need proper education. Eichi, think this will be alright?’

He offers the paper to the librarian, and Eichi scans it briefly, before exclaiming.

‘I think it’s good, and-’ he look to the bottom of the page. ‘You want to be the one giving them music lessons?’

‘Eh?’

‘Why not?’ Shu answers. ‘That what we Izumis specialized in, before all this mess happened.’

‘But, Shu... you’re the king.’ Issei softly reminds.

‘You barely have time to sleep, according to Eichi.’ Ichiru adds on, making the librarian stutter. ‘Will you be okay?’

Shu chuckles sheepishly.

‘In all honesty, I’m doing it for you just as much as I’m doing it for myself. I like spending time with you.’ he explains, seeing bewildered expression on both faces.

‘Why?’ Ichiru asks directly, and Eichi dramatically flops back onto his chair.

‘Why, he asks...you’re cute!’

‘Pardon me?’ Issei blinks, Ichiru blushes. Eichi repeats.

Shu laughs.

‘Eichi’s outed me, huh.’

‘That’s... is this really okay?’ Issei still seems to be doubting. Shu focuses his attention on him.

‘Do you not want me to teach you?’

‘That’s not it.’ Issei shakes his head quickly, winces, reaches a hand behind himself, then lowers it, noticing the stares from rest of the people in the room. ‘I’m okay. It just itches.’

Shu nods, but Eichi and Ichiru have dark looks on their faces when king motions Issei to continue.

‘It’s just...we already are a bother, if what count Murasaki has said.’ older twin says, and his and Ichiru’s shoulders slump simultaneously. ‘And now this... this will only make more trouble to you two, right?’

‘You may think of it like that.’ Shu says slowly in the extending silence. ‘But you can also think of it like that- with your education requiring teachers, there will be new workplaces made for people otherwise having to search for employment. Nobles kept only their trusted tutors close by these past few years, meaning there is more people searching for employment.’

He then points to his librarian. ‘With Eichi being the one to choose your teachers I know they will have the skills to teach you best, and at the same time, those won’t be people employed by other nobles otherwise.’ Shu smiles. ‘I don’t know how, but Eichi maintains a network of connections all over the city, regardless of the status of people involved; those who he will entrust you with would most likely be overlooked by the aristocrats, even though their skills are of finest quality.’

He looks at the twins.

‘When you think about it like that, your education becomes a blessing to a number of people, on top of letting you learn things that might in turn help you in helping Eichi.’

‘I... see.’ Issei nods slowly. Shu smiles, then leans back on his chair.

‘Then there’s me, finally having an excuse to cut my meetings short and get back in touch with the thing I love.’

‘Thing you love- you mean music?’ Ichiru asks, and Shu nods.

‘Remember how you asked Shu if the motto he chose for rebellion has continuation?’ Eichi pipes up, and when twins nod, Issei visibly curious, he explains. ‘It’s actually a part of the song Shu composed.’

‘Really?’ Ichiru asks in astonishment. Shu smiles sheepishly.

‘I’m still not completely pleased with how it ended up, but yes, I did.’

‘That’s amazing.’ casually notes Ichiru, before catching himself, blushing furiously, but Issei agrees with his brother.

‘I don’t think we’re capable of something like that.’

‘I see.’ Shu smiles. ‘But, the nice thing about music is that it has many forms in which you can engage with it, besides just composing.’

He points to Eichi.

‘This guy over there for example has surprisingly nice voice when he lets himself sing.’

‘Oi, Shu!’ Eichi blushes furiously. ‘That’s not what I’m employed to do though.’

‘You aren’t employed to take care of kids either, though.’ Issei consciously notes.

‘And you do. Though we’re not kids.’ Ichiru adds on. Shu snorts in quiet laughter, and Ichiru pouts. ‘What! We’re not.’

‘I know. That’s why Shu plans your education.’ Eichi says with a smile, too fond to argue. Ichiru scowls, but doesn’t complain. ‘I’ll check with the two of you if the workload is alright once I work out a schedule, alright?’

‘We’re fine with anything, really.’ Issei answers quickly, pulling at Ichiru’s hand.

Eichi shakes his head.

‘That’s not going to work, you’ll have a lot to learn, and we need to set a constant amount that won’t overwhelm you, but also uses our time efficiently.’

He grins at Shu.

‘I also need to kick something out of Shu’s schedule, but that’s the pleasant part.’

‘I can’t disagree.’ Shu says, and just then, there’s a knock on the door. King sighs. ‘Though first, said schedule is calling for me, it seems.’

‘Already?’ the note of disappointment is concealed but still audible in Issei’s voice, Ichiru’s face expressing the same sentiment. Shu smiles apologetically at them.

‘I’m sorry.’

Issei blushes, then shakes his head quickly. He and Ichiru raise to clean the table while Eichi goes to the door. He returns moments later.

‘Southern counties?’ he asks and Shu nods, helping twins with the dishes.

‘They’re a bit late, I was supposed to meet with them yesterday. I wish they were late today too...’ he mutters to himself, wiping the table quickly from any leftover crumbs. Eichi smiles softly when twins, having heard the king, look at him questioningly. They probably don’t realize how much pleasure Shu takes from their presence.

‘You’d better deal with them quickly- with anything urgent really, because I am going to dig my feet in and get your schedule open for Issei and Icchi’s lessons, whether your advisers want it or not.’ he says and Shu looks at him with eyes filled with gratitude and a bit of something else.

‘If they’ll give you hard time about it, fit it into my free time.’ when Issei and Eichi open their mouth simultaneously to protest, he says. ‘I’m already looking forward to teaching you whatever I can, I’m not skipping on it. Even for the country.’

His eyes makes contact with Eichi’s.

 _„And at nighttime I belong to you anyway.”_ they seem to say, and Eichi feels heat raise to his neck. He stops it there, before it reaches his cheeks, but Shu notices anyway.

He always notices.

‘L-Let’s try and make it so that you keep your free time.’

‘Right, even if it’s a nice duty, it’s still duty.’ Issei says not sure how to accentuate „nice” in his sentence. Eichi exchanges looks with the king, both aware the twin still cannot believe Shu’s sincerely enjoying spending time with them, but tries to behave as if he did.

_„Too precious.”_

‘Okay, I understand.’ Shu says instead, and Eichi moves behind the cart with dirty dishes.

‘We’ll bring them to the kitchens.’ he informs Shu, motioning both twins to come to his side. Shu nods, then approaches them. He puts one hand on Eichi’s shoulder and squeezes.

‘I’m counting on you.’ he says, before patting both twins. ‘Do your best, Issei, Ichiru.’

‘We will.’ Issei answers, Ichiru mumbling a small ‘Isn’t that obvious’ besides him, patting his hair down. ‘Shu, too. But, don’t overwork yourself.’

'Right. Or Eichi will frown for the whole morning again.' adds Ichiru, prompting a squawk of "Icchi!".

‘I’ll try.’ king smiles, and that expression stays on his face even as he follows their forms with his eyes until they reach the door and disappear behind it, letting the group of nobles from Southern counties in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said next chapters have more of a drabble-y feel? This one is 4k. 4k drabble. Seriously, brain.  
> On a more (not) serious note, I literally can't bring myself to write anything that isn't twins being spoiled rotten and being dotted on by everyone around them, and I'm starting to think it's some kind of sickness... "Eichi syndrome"?  
> I hope you enjoyed and happy Tsukipro birthday dumpster month! (seriously, last week was some kind of a joke, I've never written so much in such a short period of time)


	4. Of Tailors, Pasts and Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is kind of shorter, but next one is actually a scene I wanted to write since the birth of this AU, and well, I got too excited abt it? ^^' Anyway enjoy twins getting another overprotective adults on their case!

Today was the day. Ichiru gulped. Issei twisted his hands nervously.

Eichi smiled reassuringly.

‘This tailor is very good! Don’t be so stiff, she’ll definitely make something fitting for the two of you!’ he untangles Issei’s hands, squeezing them reassuringly, before patting Ichiru.

‘It’s not the quality of clothes we’re worried about...’ younger twin mutters, before stopping. ‘Or, not in the way you mean.’

‘Eh?’

‘We grew up in orphanage.’ Issei reminds Eichi. ‘Most of our clothes were hand-me-downs. Getting completely new clothes, made specifically for us is... was strange, even back at Kuga-sama’s place.’

Eichi smiles a completely different smile.

‘I know what you feel.’ he says, and twins look at him dubiously. ‘I was in your position once, after all.’

‘Huh?’

Eichi lowers his voice with a conspiring wink.

‘It’s a thing of the past, but if you want to listen to it, after fitting and before your today’s lesson, I’ll tell you a bit of it.’

Twins look at him with interest and obvious curiosity- for all their closed off attitude, Issei was incredibly interested in things surrounding them and Ichiru liked knowing people. Eichi nods.

‘We have a deal. Now, time to get you some clothes!’ with that, he ushers them into tailor’s workshop.

It’s surprisingly full of hustle and bustle, servants running between different tailors cutting, drawing, measuring, sewing and dismantling clothes of different sizes, shapes, colors, making the newcomers’ heads spin.

‘Finally decided to show up, Horimiya? We’re on a schedule here!’

‘Nice to see you too, Madam. I’m sorry we’re before time?’ Eichi looks pointedly out the window where the sun has yet to reach its’ peak, the time for which the twins had their appointment scheduled.

The matron that scolded him previously waves her hand. She’s surprisingly thin, like the needles she keeps on the tiny cushion tied to her left wrist, her hair shining with the first streaks of silver as well. Her eyes seem a bit unfocused, but they’re still sharp when she takes a measuring look of the twins, standing quietly in front of Eichi.

‘Those are my clients for today?’ then, before Eichi even finishes his nod, she scowls. ‘Fire whoever fitted their shirts, those seams are inexcusable.’

‘What?’ Ichiru sounds offended, but so does Eichi.

‘In my defense, it was hard getting them done at night and without proper measurements, and the ones helping were majorly kitchen helpers.’ librarian flicks his wrist, apparently not seeing, or ignoring, awed stares his charges threw his way-okay, so he didn’t tell them he was the one to work on their clothes. ‘Not everybody has magic in their fingers like you do, Madam.’

‘Then let’s hope your „helpers” will marry people with fingers more nimble than their own.’ she throws him a look that is chock full of mischief. ‘And that you’ll marry a person who can afford ordering your clothes from me, though I don’t have to worry about that, at the very least.’

‘Madam, we’re in public!’ Eichi squawks, but she waves her hand as if her remarks about his romance with the King were common knowledge already, and she was more concerned with calling her helpers over.

Considering they were in the heart of the palace rumor mill, it might have been true, for all Shu and Eichi’s sneakiness.

‘Kayla, Reno, get these two on the stools and measured, cito.’ the Madam points to the twins, and two girls not much older than the brothers themselves urge them to the stands near the windows, in the second most lit place in the workshop. Madam points then at Eichi and under the wall near them. ‘And you, go there and don’t get in the way.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’ Eichi responds, taking the seat prepared for him. He jerks away from it though, as if remembering something. ‘Ah, but about Isse-’

‘No buts, you’re on my terrain, Horimiya, you do as I say.’ Madam turned to glare at him, before approaching the stand of the older twin where Rano seemingly froze after Issei’s shirt was off and she came behind him. As if sensing what gathers people’s attention, Issei tries to curl in himself, back facing away from Ichiru, older twin looking anxiously at his brother. Ichiru doesn’t meet his gaze. Madam takes one look at the healing back - the wounds have closed already and bandages were taken off, but some of the injuries were still in process of scabbing and scarring, making it quite clear what the boy went through - and hums.

‘Rano, take measurements aside of the waist, I don’t think they will be that different from the brother’s one.’ Madam states matter-of-factly, before getting in front of the two boys. She catches each of the twin’s chins and pushes it upwards. ‘Heads up, shoulders straight, both of you.’

She has a very decisive tone but it holds a note of kindness. Twin sets of blue look at her in shock, and she huffs, turning to Ichiru. ‘It’s because you’re making that face your brother tries to hide his back from you. Get over yourself and look at your big brother - I presume - with pride, will you?’

Ichiru stutters and Eichi might have never seen the younger twin get this flustered. But Madam doesn’t stop here, turning to Issei.

‘If you decided to protect something, don’t be ashamed of it. Your scars just mean you weren’t nearly as powerless as the one you went against wanted to make you feel.’ she smirks. ‘Your caretaker can confirm that the rebellion won’t be finished by the great sword, but the smallest dagger, just like you.’

She takes a step back and motions for her helpers to get on with the job.

‘Do not look down.’ she orders two boys strictly, hands on her hips. ‘Those wearing my clothes are supposed to have their heads held high. Take example from the King, if you have to.’

‘Shu?’ they chorus quietly, following orders of the woman. Who nods her approval.

‘He was not much older than the two of you when he got his first set of clothes from there, and yet, look at him now. The King who not only ended the bloody rebellion but unified the country and makes it stand on its own two legs.’ she looks between the twins and Eichi. ‘And on top of that, a man with a growing family. What is there not to be proud of?’

‘Madam, really-’ Eichi starts weakly. He was bad with the tailor specifically because he felt that, for all his training, this thin woman will always know something that he missed, or something he really wanted to keep a secret from everyone. Like Shu’s growing fondness of the twins, that might prove difficult to control if he waits too long with the judgement of the noble that got Issei in a shape he was in.

‘Although I find it baffling that the man who did this is still walking this earth.’ while he was spacing out, Madam moved next to Eichi and eyed him. Then, she lowers her tone. Even she didn’t risk speaking about those things too loudly. ‘Have you gotten rusty?’

‘Shu wants to get the man completely and thoroughly finished. At this point letting him meet me would be a mercy.’ Eichi grumbles. He still sees red whenever he catches a whisper of the man, and twins still flinch away at the mention of his name, even if they’ve gotten better at hiding it. Even then, he knows that what he just said was true- in the whole country, there was no greater man than Shu; and there was no greater power than a great man’s anger.

Only his love.

The two seemed to work hand in hand in this case, and Eichi felt it in his bones, that this was one case Shu won’t yield. Madam looks at him for a longer time, probably reading his thoughts from his expressions (he really wonders if she didn’t miss her calling by choosing tailoring; then again, she was a master in that as well). She hums.

‘I still hope the man gets at least as many lashes as this boy got.’

Eichi smiles wryly, familiar sense of disgust overtaking him.

‘I doubt he’d survive it. I don’t believe he knew what he’s made Issei go through.’

‘You’re really sure he doesn’t deserve a meeting with you?’ Madam asks, her eyes gleaming dangerously. She lost one of her sons to rebellion, the other losing leg and surviving only thanks to timely rescue operation that Dai performed upon seeing the young man. Eichi knew that and also knew she had a tendency to be overprotective of her younger clients, like a demanding auntie would. It was one of the reasons he didn’t protest when Shu appointed her as the tailor for the twins.

‘I know that if Shu’s punishment is too light, I still can pay him a visit afterwards.’ he opts for saying and the woman smiles a sharp smile.

‘Clever. I underestimated you.’ she says, before leaving him to control the work of her workers. Eichi smiles at her back.

‘That’s a good thing for me, Madam.’

*

‘That was... weird.’ Ichiru says once the door to the tailor’s kingdom close behind them with a promise of new clothes delivered by the end of this week. Issei nods, but doesn’t say anything else. Ichiru quietly slides closer to him and so, Eichi decides not to address older twin’s silence. Instead he chuckles.

‘Like any genius, Madam is a peculiar individual.’

‘Right, you knew.’ Ichiru glares at him. ‘Could have warned us, you know.’

‘Sorry, sorry. Madam isn’t this engaged during first visits...usually.’ Eichi tries to explain himself. Not sure if this works with the way Ichiru still glares at him.

‘You said you were in our position before.’ Issei finally speaks up. Eichi looks at the other twin, and nods slowly.

‘I promised to tell you a bit of that, right? But, we should move to library for that. You still have a moment before etiquette lessons.’

Ichiru scowls. While he wasn’t as bad at etiquette as he was at arithmetics or logic, he didn’t like the amount of rules it demanded he obey. To be honest, neither did Eichi, but Shu reasoned that once they know all of them, Issei and Ichiru will be able to choose which one they should follow and which ones discard.

Still, the promise of safety library offered was interesting, especially with the still slightly downwards look Issei was giving. It wasn’t downright defeated, and Eichi has learned that when the older twin is deep in thought he tends to take up defensive positions like these purely because he didn’t think about his posture (in that way, he reminded Eichi strongly of Shu). So, they relocate.

‘Oh, they already brought us lunch.’ Eichi notes loudly once they get to the reading room turned activity room for twins turned temporary classroom. Indeed, the cart was already there, and Eichi smiled. ‘Shall we talk while we eat?’

Most servants already knew the twins hated eating alone, and that Eichi will most likely be there to accompany them, so there is additional plate on the cart. Twins clean up the table and simultaneously Ichiru asks.

‘Can you tell us now what you meant before? Please?’

Eichi stifles amused smile.

‘Of course, though I can’t promise I’ll say everything.’

‘Yeah, yeah. State secrets and all.’ Ichiru waves his hand, and upon turning to the boys, Eichi sees twin set of eyes staring at him in curiosity. ‘But beyond that? How did you and Shu meet? Why you said you understand us?’

‘Well.’ Eichi ponders the question for a bit. ‘I said what I said, because I do understand you. I was raised in a normal if a bit poor family of five until I was eight or nine? Then the plague came and took all of them away.’

‘Oh.’ twins chorus, Issei adds quiet.

‘Sorry.’

‘It’s fine, it’s fine, they didn’t suffer much, and our town was really friendly, so I wasn’t left alone, even if all of us suffered losses. I don’t really remember the time between their deaths and meeting Rikka.’

‘Rikka-san?’ Issei asks curiously. He seemed to work out whatever bothered him at the tailor's and was now engaging wholeheartedly in listening to Eichi's story. Assassin smiled.

‘Yes, Rikka, Lord Shiki’s favorite. He found me on the street, trying to fight robbers of some old woman, according to him.’ Eichi chuckles sheepishly. ‘I don’t really remember though, only that one moment I was on the ground hurting, and in the next he was smiling at me and asking if I’d like to go with him.’

He absent mindedly picks at his sleeve before shaking his head and picking up plates and cutlery. Issei and Ichiru rush to take it away from him.

‘Thanks.’ He smiles at them. ‘Rikka at the time was yet to serve Shiki, but he said he liked something in my eyes. It reminded him of his family. His father was a foreigner.’

‘Really?’

‘Really.’ Eichi takes out a small knife from his sleeve, cutting away tiny bites of the offered dishes. While twins are occupied, he can check the food. ‘He doesn’t really hide it, but doesn’t talk about it in public that much either, too. Maybe when you’re in private, he won’t mind telling you more.’

Meat and bread, clean.

‘Anyway, he was... well, he was in a school of sorts, that he decided I would fit in as well. A lot of learning there had to do with royals and nobles.’

How to kill them effectively, that’s it. Twins don’t need to know it though. Not yet.

‘And it had outer connections to higher class as well. Rikka left it sometime just before the first wave of rebellion started and that was when he became lord Shiki’s favorite-well, at he time it wasn’t called like that, but he actively became part of his court. I think I was the only person in the whole Order knowing what was going on with him.’

Vegetables, clean. Did he say Order? Oh well, religious orders also had their schools, right? Even if Issei is too observant not to notice he doesn’t really fit an image of the former monk in training. Quick look confirms that older twin frowns slightly, but when he catches Eichi’s look, he nods, and quietly ask for him to continue.

‘And then I was send to Shu’s side myself.’

Well, to kill him, but by then Eichi had a very stable and very secret connection with Rikka and awareness of the political situation in their country. It seemed Order also had it, for they send Eichi, their least experienced but already promising assassin, to deal with Shu, the noble that had potential to stand on the counter to the at the time growing first wave of rebellion.

To this day Eichi wondered if the head of the Order realized that their employers were just a bunch of blood and wealth thirsty monsters in human skin, and that’s why they sent him, the one with still not developed absolute obedience and loyalty to the Order.

The fact he was sent to deal with Shu, the kindest and possibly most charismatic person in the whole country only made it all the more probable. Eichi suspects his own instinct made him mess up the first attempt so terribly on the purpose, realizing that without Shu, many more will suffer pointlessly. And the fact that Shu saw through his lack of bloodlust, and then saw it fitting not only not to execute him, but include him into his forces? As one of his closest coworkers? Okay, maybe the fact that Rikka was the one to stop his attempt and call him by name also gave Shu the idea he was a very strong potential ally, but still.

And as they call it, rest is history.

‘Well, long story short, the first clothes I got with this crest-’ he points to his sleeve where Shu’s family sign shined in dark silver threads on the red accent of Eichi’s coat. ‘-were from Madam. Trust me, she had even sharper tongue back then.’

‘I find it hard to imagine...’ Ichiru mutters, but still approaches Eichi with Issei, and take the dishes Eichi passed to them to lay on the table. ‘So you got dumped into all this high-born life like us.’

‘More or less.’ Eichi chuckles. Water and juices were also clean, and he offers each jug to one twin. ‘The clothes Shu has presented me at the start were first ones made solely for me. With a family of five, not having your own clothes was a given, and in the school clothes’ newness was secondary matter.’

Priority was if it could melt into the surroundings easily, or if it didn’t restrain their movement. Or if they had enough pockets and hidden spaces to stack all of their equipment-

Sudden bitterness on his tongue and tingling of his lips almost make him choke. He coughs, covering his mouth and spitting offending piece of food into a handkerchief.

Damn it.

‘Eichi?!’

‘Sorry, sorry.’ Eichi waves twins away, hiding piece of cloth. ‘I thought about bringing out the desserts right now, but it seems the kitchen made a mistake. Cream is spoiled.’

He carefully covers the eclairs back, trying not to look at Ichiru’s disappointed face.

‘I’ll ask them to replace it for us real quick, so sit down and start without me, okay? I’ll be back before you notice.’ he sends reassuring smile their way, and keeps it on even as they nod unsure and sit down, and he moves out of the library. He lets the expression change into a scowl only after doors closes after him.

To poison dessert children loved, but rarely ever were allowed to have... bastards.

He moves down into the kitchen using shortcuts, and is there within a matter of moment. Head Chef greets him with raised eyebrow that changes into much darker expression once Eichi wordlessly uncovers the plate and shows him the dessert. He roars across whole kitchen, freezing its’ hustle and bustle.

‘Who was responsible for dessert?’

Small group scuffle forward hesitantly, and Eichi opts for observing as the Head Chef, master of the kitchen gets the story from them.

They all work on the desserts together. Chocolate is Lea’s mastery, dough and its’ form is Pierro, then there’s new kitchen boy who helps with cream.

The boy who left early, not feeling well.

‘Send for him-’ starts Head Chef, and that’s the moment Eichi interrupts.

‘No need, sir. If he comes back tomorrow, send him to the head of the guards, I’ll inform them of the situation. Then, after he returns, do whatever you think is suitable for soiling your kingdom.’

The old Chef served to Shu even before all the mess with rebellions started, and his team was one of the most loyal servants, not even one working shorter than a month before being allowed near food served to royals and nobles. The man didn’t like Eichi’s distrust of the food served, mostly because it insinuated he’d allow anybody to tamper with it. Then again, he always appreciated when Eichi complimented his work, deliciousness permeating even small bites food testers were supposed to take. Eichi also tended to lean on the man for tips on different light snacks (even if he didn’t tell they were for the King) and the way of serving them, so their relationship, while not friendly, wasn’t strained. With Eichi agreeing wholeheartedly with the man that the twins definitely deserve to have heaven on their plates for what they went through before, and said Chef and his team delivering with each and every meal, it improved even more, and that is probably the reason why the man just sighs heavily, before turning.

‘Wait here. You need to replace this thing, right?’ he looks at the eclairs with sheet of granulated cream- sign of acidic poison, not traceable with water or wine, but with visible reaction when added to dairy.

Poor kitchen boy probably was manipulated into using some magical powder that would make his creations better, and didn’t consider telling anybody of his additional ingredient, not expecting to be given poison. However, this kind of foolishness would not be accepted in the royal kitchen and the boy will either learn his lesson, or leave this room permanently.

Provided he wasn’t just an infiltrating assassin with poor choice of his devices, but if that was the case, Eichi will know tomorrow, and will then make his move.

Nobody hurts his charges.

The Head Chef makes a new dessert personally, in plain view of Eichi, and he works _fast_. Within seconds Eichi has tarts, filled not with cream but custard and topped with fruits, in front of himself.

‘Hurry up, before I’ll get annoyed at my own creation.’ Head Chef looks at the plate with small dismay. ‘I wish I could get something better, but we cannot let the kids wait anymore, probably.’

Eichi thanks him profusely, and is almost kicked out of the kitchen, the ‘the dessert will melt if you don’t hurry’ shouted at him.

‘Oh, and Horimiya.’ the man calls after his back and Eichi turns his head. The man’s eyes shine with the hurt pride of professional. ‘If you get your hands on the guy responsible for _that_ , kick him really good from me as well.’

Eichi will do much worse than just kick the man trying to poison the twins, but he still nods his head.

‘Good. King haven’t eaten yet, will send for you when we get his meal up.’ the man casually says, as if he didn’t just appoint Eichi the only acceptable food tester for the head of the country, before disappearing inside his own small kingdom.

Eichi slowly shakes his head. Between Madam and the Head Chef, Issei and Ichiru will learn to be proud of their work in no time.

Provided they get to see the day they grow up. He frowns, but then his expression smooth out.

He bets on his pride they will.

Eichi hums quietly and moves back to the library. If he hurries, he will have a bit of time to chat with the twins over dessert before they'll have to go back to lessons.


	5. Of night, assassinations, and protecting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do not try to touch his most beloved people and get to live another day.  
> Unless Shu decides otherwise, but even then Eichi will find a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: not really graphic but still descriptions of assassinations, blood and violence. Read with caution.
> 
> (Eichi is badass so only bad guys suffer, though)

The night was the time the palace was at its’ most peaceful. There was a reason Shu enjoyed moon viewing, even if he could do it only from his balcony and only for a short while before he’d be forced to go to sleep to avoid mistakes made from exhaustion the next day. Watching the stars glint softly, and the town asleep peacefully beneath them made his endeavors worth it, he said time and again to Eichi.

It was also the time when any disturbance in the air became so much more visible; like the shadow that darkened at the door inside sleeping twins’ room.

Eichi observes it move slowly towards the kingsize bed, judging his opponent; and here he hoped his instincts were wrong... but no, and like a clock, five nights after the poisoning incident, they're here. 

The assasin was moving with grace and ease, and Eichi could easily see he was thoroughly trained.

That’s also what betrayed his lack of experience though; his own awareness of his skills made him move confidently. Presuming that he’s in the clear now that he managed to bypass guards on the corridor, he unsheathed the dagger mid-way to the bed, giving Eichi perfect opportunity to reference his height, size, and intention.

He moves at the same time sleepy voice from the bed mumbles out an ‘Eichi?’ and the shadow freezes, shocked by the sound from his supposedly sleeping target.

Of course an assassin from outside wouldn’t know about Issei’s astonishing survival instinct, not dulled despite more than a month of living in the palace. He wouldn’t know that even Eichi had trouble checking on twins at night without waking the boy, older twin falling deep into slumber only in the early morning when his brother would be able to wake up in case of danger. The two helped each other in so many ways during the day that, learning of this particular night trait of theirs, Eichi wasn’t even surprised.

But the assassin was different- he froze, before deciding to move forward despite his presence waking up the target. And that single-minded focus coupled with momentary halt is exactly what leaves him at Eichi’s mercy.

He has none for child murderers.

The man realizes he’s behind him way too late, and the struggle lasts barely few moments, quiet and desperate on one hand and calmly furious and experienced on the other.

‘Eichi?’ Issei’s voice sounds clearer now, and has a note of panic, enough to cause a mumble from Ichiru, tuned in to his brother’s mood.

Eichi drops the assassin’s corpse just at the verge of the carpet, and approaches the bed after quickly checking if he has no blood on himself. No need to scare the boys even more.

‘It’s me, Issei, it’s okay.’ he says soothingly, but Issei’s eyes aren’t focused on him, and Eichi spares annoyed look at the stream of moonlight falling through the crack in the curtains and straight onto the dead man few steps away from boys' bed.

‘What happened?’ Issei's voice shakes, and as if to answer that, Ichiru wakes up as well, within moments coming to full wakefulness. Eichi stands so that he was covering the view on corpse with his body. Maybe a week, two ago, he’s be able to lie to twins, spin it in a way that would look like a room mistake, but. The thing about spending time with other people was that, just as you get to know them, they get to know you. And Issei was very sensitive to lies.

‘Somebody made a very serious political mistake.’ he says slowly. ‘Thinking that you two won’t be protected by the king’s side as much as you’d be if you stayed in your region.’

‘What the heck is that- Issei.’ Ichiru connects the dots rapidly, checking at his tense brother. ‘You’re the firstborn of Kuga domain.’

‘Ichiru was also in danger.’ Issei says softly, looking at Eichi, his hand gripping Ichiru's. ‘The cream you’ve said is spoiled that day.’

Eichi nods.

‘The kitchen boy was told the powder will make his dessert tastier. Shu doesn’t really love cream cakes, so he’d realize something is wrong before getting deadly dose. There are only two other nobles eating desserts same as his.’ he explains, but his brain is already mapping a route to King’s chambers. Security was thicker there, but it was often that attempts like these weren’t solitary. And depending on who was the primary target...

‘You should go to Shu.’ Issei says, coming to similar conclusion, but his voice still has vestiges of shock in it, and Eichi suddenly realizes he cannot leave the twins alone in a room with a corpse. ‘Eichi?’

‘ _We_ will go.’ He says, pulling at the dressing-gowns laying in the legs of the bed, mentally thanking Madam for the unordered present. ‘Sorry, but you cannot stay here-’

They don’t seem to mind, and Eichi is once again reminded twins aren’t just fragile aristocratic children. As shocked as they were, they wasted no time, just wrapping gowns around themselves, not bothering to try and tie them properly- Eichi didn’t like the way their hands shook, but for now, he couldn’t do anything about it, as he nodded and led them to where he knew secret passage opened. They didn’t have time to bother with guards on the official route, especially since some of them still didn’t trust Eichi. Twins don’t ask any questions and move behind him so quietly that he would probably not notice them, had he not been trained for most of his life, and had he not been wondering if he isn’t making the mistake of his life, leading them to another danger.

_You just need to protect them, is all._ says Rikka’s voice in his head, and his shoulders relax as his focus changes. Not if, but what he can do to protect. He can do it, he knows it.

He has done it so many times before.

*

Shu sleeps with half of his curtains open, the part that will specifically light up the path between the door and giant bed- the only thing Shu didn’t manage to stop nobles from ordering as soon as he took the throne. Eichi isn’t sure if it’s just a quirk of his or if he heard from Rikka about the problems uneven lighting brings to the night guests. All he knows is that he’s grateful for that now, as the light is quite obviously confusing two shadows, one standing near the door (moonlight makes it quite obvious he holds miniature crossbow, which, seriously, is the worst type of weapon you want to take for assassination like this), while the other slowly moved to the bed covered in the shadowed part of the room. When they reach the exit of the passage, hidden behind thin material imitating wooden panel in the wall, he’s already nearing the bed. His hands are not holding anything glinting and Eichi instantly realizes the man intents on poisoning the King in a more direct way than poisoning his food or clothes. Well, too bad for him, Issei realizes the same thing, as soft hitch in breath behind Eichi suggests. He would have smiled if the situation wasn’t slightly disadvantageous... oh, well, no more than the camp full of rebels surrounding the highly protected tent of their leader, and he's dealt with stuff like this as well.

He turns, purposefully letting his clothes gently brush against material covering exit, knowing well enough that the shadows will freeze at the new sound, giving him few precious seconds. He mutely coaxes two boys to come closer to himself.

‘Get to Shu.’ he breathes near their ears. ‘He’ll wake up.’

They nod, shoulders tensing, eyes lacking even the shadow of sleepiness. For children roused at ungodly hour by an attempt at their life, they were doing amazing. Eichi gives them reassuring smile, before his eyes sharpen, and he turns back, hand reaching easily for his most trusted assistants, hidden in his inner clothes.

This passage exited exactly on the opposite side of the bed to the one on which the door were. From this angle, Eichi knew that the long-distance assassin was more dangerous to them.

Well, more dangerous to anybody in the room, his comrade included. He was probably older and more experienced. But also, not experienced enough if he choose crossbow over poison arrows’ bellow...

The other man is exactly half a step from the bed when Eichi jumps out of the passage, startling him back, but he pays it no mind, one of his daggers already flying across the room. he used the undarkened one, and so, the other assassin notices it and moves to avoid it, as a result, losing its aim with the crossbow, exactly like the King’s assassin hoped he would. He rushes at the man, barely aware of two tiny bodies rushing to the King’s bed with a cry of the man’s name, further shocking the other assailant, but its’ okay, exactly how he hoped they would go about it. In passing he grabs at the opponent closer to him and pulls just as the glint of the crossbow restabilizes and Eichi can hear release of it’s bowstring and short muffled scream, not belonging to any of people he needs to protect, therefore not important. He pushes the now soon to be body at his other opponent, throwing him off-balance and causing him to drop his primary weapon. When Eichi clashes with him, he tries to fend himself with a long, shiny dagger, but with one move, Eichi knows the school the man studied and how to quickly disarm him.

By the time soldiers stationed at the corridor leading to the royal wing rush into the chamber, baited with the screams, resonating in the silent night, Eichi is wrestling the man on the ground, shiny dagger of the opponent kicked away, and Eichi’s own weapon -the dark twin of the dagger thrown with his entrance- pressing into soft spot on assassin's shoulder. Not a lethal point, but soft enough to seriously injure, and with proper technique, where one could incapacitate the other of using their arm ever again. Eichi keeps the man on his stomach, one hand twisted and held by Eichi’s knee on his back, the other pinned to the ground. Eichi doesn’t let go even as the tip of the sword touches his neck, and other point to the man he under him. The ones holding the sword came to protect his most precious person, and besides...

‘Sir Tomyo, lower your sword.’ Shu’s voice sound strong and calm and as if he didn’t just woke up to a small battle going on in his chambers. The soldier behind Eichi stutter - he doesn’t trust assassins in general- but Shu repeats his order. ‘Your sword, sir Tomyo.’

Sharp coldness disappears from the back of his neck. Eichi hides his smile by lowering his head. It disappears when he catches soft hiss of pain coming from the royal’s bed. It didn’t belong to Shu which could only mean-

‘Eichi, pass him to the lord general Izanau, he’s on your right. I need you here.’ Shu speaks up again, and Eichi’s heartbeat rises tenfold compared to the one during the battle.

What concern could do to a man...

He does as asked, Izanau an older soldier fully aware of his role in rebellion and, contrary to Tomyo, not apprehensive of Eichi as a person. He also has an iron grip on his captives.

Eichi doesn’t spare time to think about that though, he’s already back near the bed. He assesses the situation. The assassin killed by his comrade’s bolt is laying where he got pushed during Eichi’s scuffle with the other attacker. There were no broken glass anywhere near him though, and Eichi scans the floor alerted, for any glint of- there it was, the shards of glass, covered in paint to avoid reflecting the light, but only from one side. The contents spilled on the wood and were steaming softly, but also-

Eichi grabs the bowl and jug of water standing on Shu’s nightstand before he’s able to properly realize which twin is hurt. Issei has his brother’s shoulders wrapped in a secure hug, and Shu gingerly holds Ichiru’s wrist in his left hand, carefully using his right to, yes, to cut away at the boy’s sleeve, and Eichi mentally sighs in relief. If the clothes took the brunt of it, even Aqua Regina based potion won’t cause too heavy of a damage.

(He lets the warm feeling at the sight of the dagger Shu used swell a little before he held it back; he was the one to gift it to him. Ever since the rebellion, he didn’t notice the dagger around, but it seemed it was because Shu’s habit of sleeping with it under his pillow didn’t disappear even in times of peace.)

‘How does it look to you?’ Shu asks, when Eichi sets the bowl under Ichiru’s hand, letting the soiled cloth fall into it. Eichi hums, taking boy’s hand from the King and starting to slowly pour the water over the irritated, red skin. Ichiru yelps, and Issei strengthen his hold of his brother when the younger twin turns his face to hide it in older child’s shoulder.

‘Sorry, Icchi, bear with me for a bit.’ Eichi says, eyes not leaving the skin he was methodically cleaning with water, letting the mix of poison- well, acidic potion, really- wash away and into the bowl. He’s aware that the living assassin was dragged outside and that there were still knights in the chamber. For now though, the priority was right in front of him.

Once the jug is almost empty, he stops pouring the water and inspects the skin. Somebody brought the candles, but even without glimmering light he can see the skin is irritated still, but already cool to the touch and without any irregular scratches or blisters.

‘It might leave a burn scar, but nothing too serious.’ he finally lets his verdict be heard. Then he smiles into dark blue eyes, staring at him from above the mop of black hair, and Issei relaxes minimally. ‘Icchi is a healthy kid and well, remember what Madam said about scars. Speaking of her, we will need to thank her for the gift again.’

He looks down, at the slowly dissolving material in the bowl.

‘Though I probably get a scolding for ruining her work.’ he says dejectedly. Shu smiles.

‘Put the fault on me. I did the cutting after all.’ he says, mutely offering his dagger to Eichi, one hand wrapped around the twins reassuringly. Eichi makes a quick job of cleaning the weapon and returning it to its owner. Then, as Shu hides it, Eichi pours the remaining water onto a towel, and wraps it around Ichiru’s forearm. The door opens and he twists back, surprising the soldiers still in the chamber with his speed, but entering lord general just nods to him and passes a bowl with water and rug to one of the lower soldiers, pointing at the blood on the ground, before focusing his attention on Shu.

‘Your Highness. I allowed myself to throw the culprit into dungeon, after knocking him out. What are-’

‘Good job.’ Shu interrupts him softly, and Eichi notices from the corner of the eye that he’s pulling twins closer to himself. Perhaps they tensed on instinct, perhaps at the memory... ‘Follow Eichi’s orders. But, no interrogations till sunrise at least.’

Shu has a warning look in his eye and Eichi for a moment fights it, before lowering his gaze with a sigh; trust Shu to know how bloodthirsty he could get with people endangering those he holds close. Oh well.

‘It’s fine, we still have two...’ his eyes land on the twins. Nonchalant treatment of the dead people with them in the room wasn’t the best idea, was it. ‘...other matters to clean up.’

‘Two?’ Shu says, and Eichi points with his eyes at Issei. King’s eyes sharpen. ‘That explains a lot.’

He says lowly, his grip on the boys minimally stronger now, as he understands why his assassin brought them here in the first place. Eichi nods, checking on the kids. Ichiru was still hiding in Issei’s arms and Issei didn’t seem to mind, even if his paleness betrayed how much the events affected him as well.

All in all, for two fourteen year olds who were about to be assassinated, and then successfully thwarted another attempt at somebody’s life, they were doing great. Eichi feels strange sense of pride while looking at them.

‘Icchi’s room is clean.’ he says instead of wording his pride; Shu notices it anyway.

‘Alright then, we’ll move there.’

‘We?’ shadows one of the soldiers in surprise. Shu nods at him.

‘I’d be as much in the way as they would.’ he gently pulls Issei and Ichiru closer, before wrapping them in his blanket. Issei looks at him questioningly, arms still around Ichiru, still petting his brother’s hair, still reassuring with just his presence. ‘And contrary to the legends I hear around, I don’t have anything indispensable to the country in this room. A change of surroundings will do well to all of us. Issei, Ichiru, can you get up?’

Twins obey, even if Ichiru tries to hide his puffy face by looking down. Eichi is once again reminded that both twins could be incredibly silent if they wished to. Even when crying.

‘Eichi.’ Shu stops by him, gently squeezes his shoulder. Eichi barely stops himself from leaning into the touch. _Not yet_. ‘Report to me after you’re finished.’

‘Yes, sir.’ he answers, fully aware of the room of soldiers staring at them, before looking down at the twins. ‘Try to rest, you two. Nothing else will happen tonight.’

‘You’re calling it.’ mutters one of the soldiers, but Eichi just shakes his head.

‘No, I know it.’ he answers simply, before carefully patting two boys with his left hand. It says a lot about their state that they don’t protest, and that Issei only looks at his right hand, hidden behind his back, confused. Eichi smiles at him, hoping that the more observant boy didn’t see the blood of his victim while he treated Ichiru. He tried to cover it with a sleeve after all...

‘Okay.’ Issei answers quietly after a while and movement under Shu’s blanket told Eichi the twins are once again glued at the side, their go-to comfort position. ‘Be careful, Eichi?’

‘I will.’ he promises, makes one more short eye contact with Shu, and then lets the trio pass, escorted by sir Tomyo and two more soldiers.

‘They weren’t nearly as shocked as I expected.’ says Izanau, standing at his side.

‘They’re strong kids.’ Eichi says, and if the notes of pride find their way to his voice? Well, so be it. Lord general shakes his head.

‘I meant about you.’

‘Oh.’ Eichi stops. Then smiles. ‘They’re observant kids, as well.’

‘You haven’t mentioned anything?’

‘Not really, I ddon't think so. But, people around us did.’ Eichi shakes his head. ‘And I’m pretty sure Issei realized it on that first banquet, when they were introduced to Shu, fever or no.’

‘That goes way past being observant.’ Izanau chuckles. ‘You’re right, they’re good kids. What are your orders, Horimiya?’

‘Sir!’ before surprised Eichi is able to answer, there are calls of protest from the remaining three soldiers, but lord general measures them with a glare.

‘It was King’s order, boys. Do NOT protest against King’s orders, especially not on the battlefield.’

‘But it isn’t-’ one soldier’s protest dies under freezing stare of lord general, who then pointedly looks at the remains of the poison bottle, still by the bed (seriously, Eichi hopes he didn’t waste too much time and that nobody breathed too much of the stuff in), then at the long trail of blood left by the corpse dragged out of the chamber, and finally at the crossbow and the dagger of the other assassin, at the misaimed bolt that somehow dislodged itself from the corpse and now was just lying there.

‘Isn’t it?’ Izanau asks. In the prolonging silence, he turns to Eichi. ‘You said there was other corpse?’

‘In Issei’s room.’ Eichi answers, suddenly tired, and hears a deep inhale next to himself.

‘Son of a bitch.’ lord general grits out. ‘You’d better took him-’

‘Out before he could touch the kids.’ he looks at the general. ‘Who do you think I am?’

Izanau only nods.

‘Then, if nobody else has anything smart to say...’ he glares briefly at younger soldiers. ‘Then, tell us what’s the plan.’

*

Eichi quietly opens the door to Ichiru’s room.

With twins taking to Issei’s chamber, all of the mess they made (not much) was located there, Ichiru’s room staying pristine, if not for the few papers strewn on the table, no doubt from this morning when twins ran out of quills standing on Issei’s desk.

It was all the more visible then, that the king sized bed is now occupied, and Eichi slips into the room, closing the door behind himself with elbow.

‘Good job, Eichi.’ greets him low voice.

‘You’ve purposefully sent sir Tomyo away?’ Eichi asks after he softly returns the greeting, the King only half laying in bed, one hand resting securely on the lump by his side. Well, lumps, but like always in times of stress (or just when they felt like it- Eichi hoped latter was more prominent lately), twins just merged together. Instead of the bed, Eichi first moves to the night table next to it, and places tray that occupied his hands until then down. ‘All others let me through without asking.’

‘He was tight-wound from the previous shift.’ Shu explains quietly, then smiles as Eichi soundlessly approach him. ‘And I figured you had enough fighting for the day.’

He carefully extract his arm from around the twins, but only to open it for Eichi. Who gratefully accepts the offer, melting into space between Shu’s arms and pressing his head into other’s chest.

Strong and sure ba-thump, ba-thump that always greeted him in that position helped to wash away the stress of the fighting, and shake him out of the haze.

Taking lives was cruel, but if it meant this life right next to his ear would continue...

He turns his head slightly, to catch tufts of dark hair with corner of his eye. Shu’s hand lands in his curls.

If those lives were safe... Then Eichi is ready to do it. Reluctant, yes, but still ready.

He looks up to Shu, and the whole small conversation pass just between their eyes, before the King smiles at him, a soft, relieved smile, before greeting him for real.

‘Welcome back, Eichi.’

‘I’m back, Shu.’

But, just to make sure, to dispel any lingering doubt, they lean close, closer than any King and subordinate should ever be. As close as they are almost every night.

The touch lingers, emotions get exchanged, and their world returns to normal, the axis around their most important person restored, and when they separate, they’re smiling.

‘Thank you.’ Eichi whispers honestly. _For finding me. For accepting me. For choosing me_.

‘That’s my line. Thank you.’ Shu replies with a smile that crinkles his eyes, and hand carefully tucking a strand of hair behind Eichi’s ear. _For being with me. For doing all this for me. For always coming back._

Eichi smiles, gently tracing Shu’s face, noticing the small signs of tiredness.

‘You should go to sleep soon.’

‘So should you.’ Shu instantly replies, but doesn’t lessen his hold on Eichi. They both look at twins as they mumble in their sleep and press even closer together (was that even possible?) before stilling. Then their eyes move over onto the night stand and the tray Eichi brought with himself.

‘Fancy some calming tea?’ Eichi whispers and Shu nods. Eichi untangles himself, and then moves towards where he set cups and small kettle. He returns moments later, two cups in his hands.

Shu accepts one, and sniffs experimentally.

‘Chamomile?’

‘I figured we all could use it after night like this, but-’ he looks at the twins. ‘I underestimated calming power of the King, huh~’

‘They mostly calmed themselves alone.’ Shu replies, sipping his drink. ‘I was just asked to stay close.’

‘That’s why they were curled around your hand.’ Eichi teases, smile soft. Shu nods, looking at the boys next to him. His expression turns grim.

‘I can’t believe somebody could find it in themselves to attack them.’

Eichi sighs softly. Shu always trusted in people’s good side- that’s what saved Eichi- but also, it made him unable to process that some people were more potent to losing their sympathy towards others and that it was the aim of their training in Orders.

Speaking of orders...

‘You’re not going to like what I’m going to tell you then.’

‘You already figured it out?’ Shu turns surprised eyes at him. Eichi shrugs.

‘I have yet to confirm it, since _somebody_ told me to wait till sunrise.’ he jabs softly, and Shu smiles, feeling no bite from his words. Then, he frowns as Eichi continues. ‘But all the signs I’ve found are very clearly pointing in one direction.’

‘That direction is- no, don’t tell me.’ Shu points slowly towards where guest wing was. Eichi takes a sip and nods at the same time, his eyes naturally travelling to Issei’s back. Only its’ even rise and fall kept him calm.

They were safe. All of them.

‘And my... guests?’

‘Higher branch of the same Order.’ Eichi hesitates. ‘They had ties to the place I’ve trained with Rikka.’

Shu inhales, then exhales.

‘In case it was successful, it was supposed to frame you, is what you want to say.’

‘Probably. Or Shiki.’ Eichi says, and Shu huffs a quiet laugh that might as well be irritated sigh.

‘I’m sure both you and Rikka would be capable of it. Well, had you not been incapable because of reasons.’ he adds in the face of stunned Eichi, prompting him to blush and hide behind his cup.

‘Shu, no fair. The children are here!’ he whines quietly, still checking if he isn’t accidentally waking the boys up. Nope, still safe. They had to be much more tired than they let on.

‘Yes, they are.’ Shu looks down and gently pats a head closer to himself. ‘And we will have to eventually explain it to them.’

‘Say, Shu. Isn’t this the reason enough?’ Eichi quietly asks. Shu hums, so he continues. ‘If I confirm, won’t you have enough cards to make _this man_ disappear for good?’

‘Him, yes.’ Shu nods slowly. ‘But I don’t want anybody questioning Issei and Ichiru belonging here. And he somehow got a support of some other players.’

He smiles as twins unconsciously shift to adjust to having his hand near them. Eichi stifles a coo.

They really don’t know how much they're helping both Eichi and Shu in maintaining their composure by just being there.

‘It’s okay, Eichi. I’m almost finished with the preparations on that front as well. If everything goes as planned, it will be the last time you’ll have to work at night for me... for us.’ Shu says quietly. He sets the cup down and extends his hand to Eichi, who takes it without hesitation. ‘That’s why, for just a little bit more-’

‘I will.’ Eichi agrees with sigh and small smile. ‘For now. You should rest for a bit.’

He separates from Shu, takes their cups back onto tray, then stops and sits at the opposite edge of the bed, gingerly setting his hand near Shu’s, over twins. Boys instantly shift again, and Eichi startles as he feels warm hands grasping at his. Judging by Shu’s expression, he was caught off guard by their boys as well. They look at each other, and King lets out a quiet chuckle.

‘It seems you’re also supposed to rest here as well.’ he murmurs. Then, he changes his position to slide into cover on the twins side- Eichi only now realizes they are still wrapped into Shu’s blanket. There’s another cover on his side of the lump of twins-probably thoughtful soldiers, not knowing brothers shared absolutely everything. If Madam didn’t make their clothes so distinctively Issei and Ichiru, they’d probably also share those.

‘Four people in one bed? Won’t it be a bit too cramped?' he tries to put up a minimal resistance even if idea of sleeping where he can confirm that all three of his precious people are safe is really, really alluring. 'Icchi will complain.’

‘They won’t know, if we wake before them, right?’ Shu returns easily. As if to confirm his words, Issei nuzzles into Eichi’s hand. ‘And right now they seem to like the idea. Besides, you always complain that those beds are too big for just two-’

‘Shu!’ Eichi whisper screams, face red. He checks if he didn’t wake up the twins, but no. Ichiru frowns in his sleep and then tugs at the arm closer to him. Eichi’s arm.

Eichi, the man who can infiltrate opponent’s camp and slip out of it unnoticed, who can win a fight even vastly outnumbered, find himself tugged easily by a fourteen year old who deemed his hand suitable hugging toy- next to his brother’s hand, obviously. He flops on the bed, but manages to make sure he doesn’t crush the boy in front of his chest. Ichiru sighs, pleased with his work, and returns to hugging his brother, Eichi’s arm and Shu’s palm his and his brother’s partial pillows.

‘It’s settled, then.’ Shu smiles above Issei’s head, his hand carefully moving under boy's heads to brush against part of Eichi’s.

Assassin just sighs, then maneuvers himself into more comfortable position, before resting his other hand on top of the twins' covers, Shu’s instantly joining it and twining their fingers together.

His beloved three people are the ones he won’t be able to win against, even if he tried.

He’s glad he told the soldiers he’ll leave with a different route.

*

Issei is tethering on the verge of consciousness ever since the door opened the first time. As soon as he hears Eichi's voice, his body relax and lets him drift off back to sleep, mostly. He’s aware of the pause in Shu and Eichi’s exchange and what it means, but. It feels right, and besides, he feels safe and Ichiru is also there, puffing quiet breaths into his collarbone (Issei’s turn to be the cuddling one) and two people he decided to trust with everything they had were in the room with them, after proving to his unconscious worrywart that they won’t let them get seriously hurt, and will be there for the lighter burns. They seem to be discussing something serious, because Shu’s body behind his back tense, but then Eichi does something and Shu is calm again, so. There was nothing to worry, at least not until morning. He curls closer to Ichiru.

His second awakening comes when Eichi tries to leave, but it seems it doesn’t sit well with sleeping Ichiru as well. In his sleep-induced haze, Issei is more than glad to let Ichiru do his bidding and just cuddle, and if the people he’s comfortable doing it with are his own twin and caretakers, that also are the most important person in the country and his assassin slash lover? The intricacies of that relationship were morning (or, better yet, afternoon) Issei’s to work out.

Current Issei’s worry is to curl tighter around Ichiru, and to finally sigh in relief as they are flanked by two adults wrapping their arms around them.

He feels safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that while previous chapter had the slight feel of Quell's Hearts release's feel (more on the domestic side at the start, dark by the end), this one has Club's feel with dark at the start, fluff by the end... But maybe that's just my opinion xD
> 
> So, the thing is, I had this chapter finished before the previous one, and as I mentioned previously, I was super hyped to write it since like forever, so, as a result, I was also super hyped to post it (I used it as a motivation to finish one of my papers, and this thing wasn't easy, I tell you), hence it's out... not even a week after previous one. This is a one time thing tho, I rarely update stuff this close to one another, so don't get your hopes up, please xD


	6. Of finally getting what you deserve to get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Last chapter it was Eichi's turn to kick some butts, so this time round, we see all the people coming together to form Twins Defense Squad (And also exile someone, idk man)  
> Also, AI NO KIBOU SLAPS PLEASE LISTEN TO IT.  
> Ekhem, yes.  
> TW for mentions of Child abuse and panic attack (or something similar to it, at least).  
> Enjoy!

It’s going to be one of the unusual days, Issei realizes as the messenger enters the library, calling for Eichi. He peeks out from behind the shelf he’s setting volumes on, Ichiru just beneath him, holding the ladder. They finished cleaning up this section of library, and were currently working on adding all positions to the catalogue and setting them in alphabetical order back on shelves. Issei was on second stack of C’s when Eichi approached them, thin woman behind his back. He’s had his regular smile on, but Issei could instantly notice sharpness in his eyes.

‘What happened?’ Ichiru seemed to notice it, too, for he instantly asked the question, taking books back from Issei and helping him get off the ladder.

‘Shu holds an open meet today.’ Eichi starts, and twins nod, slightly confused.

‘The one we were talking about at breakfast right?’ Issei asks, and Eichi nods. ‘The one Shu said...’

‘Yes, Issei?’ Eichi gently prompts him onwards. Issei dusts his sleeves unsuredly. They were very easy to dirt, but their abundance and frills made him comfortable; his hands were hidden and that meant his nervous habits weren’t as visible as they could be. He had no idea how Madam knew he’d like it and even less how she knew Ichiru would need the exact opposite, an easily rolled up sleeves kept away from harm’s way while he worked and in general just moved around.

He’s glad she did, though.

‘Shu said he might need us for it.’ he finishes his thought quietly. ‘But, neither you nor him wanted to tell us what-’

‘Isse.’ Eichi gently grasps his hands, kneeling down in front of them- he sees through any amount of frills when it comes to them. ‘Calm down. It’s going to be okay.’

He looks at both of them.

‘Trust me.’ he asks quietly. ‘I won’t let anyone hurt you. Neither will Shu. Okay?’

He knows it’s true. Ever since the attack two weeks ago, Eichi with a smile disposed of poisoned handkerchiefs and sheets, got small knives out of places Issei didn’t think they even could hurt them, and checked all their foods. Though, the last part seemed to be least accident prone and they had gruff head chef to thank for that, man overlooking literally any dish made for them, as long as it wasn’t done by Eichi.

As if catching on to what was going on, their teachers followed in Eichi’s footsteps and checked on their equipment, their quills, absolutely anything Issei and Ichiru didn’t keep in constant eye view, making sure they’re safe in the least invasive way possible, answering any question twins poised patiently, without making a big deal of it. As such, Issei has gotten to know that it’s possible to hurt people by replacing their training equipment with a one with different weight, or that even horses could be used as tools for hurting people. Although the pair Shu designated for their steads was taken care of by the same man Shu’s own horse was, and twins themselves, resulting in them being simply too attached to their identical masters to startle or behave in a way that could be used to hurt them.

Still, something in this open meet made hair at the back of Issei's neck stand up in alert. He still nods slowly to Eichi. He knows when the request is just a polite order, and besides, he does trust Shu and Eichi. As shocking as it is to him, to have somebody like that besides Ichiru. At worst, he will just have to brace himself and endure, and that, he has experience in. Maybe it will be enough.

Eichi smiles at him in understanding, as if he’s read his thoughts.

‘You were asked to go as soon as possible. I will also go there, just a bit later, after I deal with a minor matter in here. Rikka is in the hall with Shu, so you should be looked after while I’m away.’ he says meaningfully, and twins nod again. Nobody talked about it outright, but at this point, with what they went through two weeks ago at night, it was pretty obvious who Eichi, and by extension, also Rikka, were.

Issei thought about it hard, but in the end, he was just glad he knew they were on their side. He would probably be even more if their skills weren’t needed with this amount of consistency, but...

That’s why he and Ichiru are learning in the first place.

Eichi passes them to the messenger after doing a quick look over their clothes (Ichiru has his ribbon crooked again, and Issei’s sleeves need another quick dusting). Following the woman, Issei tries to quench growing feeling of dread in his gut. He almost manages to get it under control by the time they reach door, and Ichiru steps closer to him to be announced together.

He catches encouraging glances guards throw their way as they open the door so that messenger can announce them, and Issei nods at them -they wear red and white, could it be Shiki-san send them here for training?- before crossing the threshold of the ballroom turned audience hall.

And all of his work on managing his dread is ruined as his eyes are caught in dark, rat-like orbs of the sir of the Jama river, sir Satsuki, staring at them with the rest of the room, a too well-known smirk on his face, and Issei’s heart jumps to his throat.

They haven’t seen the man for over a month, and Issei thought he was making a good way of leaving the actions of the noble behind himself, but it seemed not, as his whole body stiffen and his brain is flooded with flashes of sensations.

_Ichiru’s terrified face._

_His own back, splitting in pain._

_Darkness of the punishment room, loneliness of the absolute silence, where no other breath aside of his is audible._

_Countless little pushes and pulls, provocative comments, tiny jabs, meaning to make them leash out, to give excuse for further torment._

_Emptiness of the stomach, not fed for days._

_Jeering voice_ , both in his memory, and resounding in the hall.

‘Well, well, you’ve finally decided to show up, dear protegees of mine.’

Issei’s breath hitches, and his body starts to tremble from the tension his muscles reacted with, preparing themselves for the blow, the jerk, anything, meant to hurt, and his thinking power declines to one simple mantra.

He doesn’t want to be here, doesn’t want to be here, doesn’twanttobeheredoesntwanttodoesnt-

Ichiru rapidly switches sides and moves quarter a step in front of him, cutting off the man from his sight, glaring, even as his hand grasps at Issei’s.

‘Issei, Ichiru.’ there’s deep voice from the side of the room opposite to the man and Issei looks in that direction. Shu’s eyes show concern, but his face is a mask. ‘Good, you could come.’

‘Of course!’ Ichiru speaks up, but his voices trembles minimally, and Issei’s head snaps to him. His brother’s palms are sweaty.

How could he forget? The times they were forcefully split apart, Ichiru was as lonely as he was. He wasn’t the only one suffering. Plus...

Words of the strict yet kind tailor come to his mind, followed by Eichi’s reassurances from just moments ago, and he relaxes his shoulders, straighten his back, raises his head and looks at Shu.

‘Your Highness called for us, after all.’ he adds an answer to that of Ichiru’s, squeezing his brother’s hand reassuringly, and - did he imagine or did Shu breath a sigh of relief just now.

‘That, I did.’ King points with his hand to the wide seat just in front of his throne, on a lower step and slightly to the left. Issei remembers reading about that position in one of the books on ceremony, a seat only those belonging to the King could take. Meaning practically denying all of sir Satsuki’s previous statement, without even addressing it, as you’d expect from Shu. ‘Come sit.’

‘As you wish.’ Issei pulls at Ichiru’s hand, and they make it to the seat glued together, Issei very much aware of his brother keeping anxious eyes trained on his profile. It meant he wasn’t looking at _that man_ , so it was good.

They sit down the same way they sit during music lessons, Issei closer to Shu, Ichiru on his flank. They don’t even bother with pretending to have to communicate to wrap the thin cape prepared on the seat for them, a sign of Royal Protegees, at the same time, Issei pulling the left and Ichiru tugging from the right.

Shu nods at them with a small smile. His whole body seems to try and convey ‘it is going to be okay’ even as he addresses the room as a whole.

‘We still aren’t with everyone, but the most important people are gathered and represented so, I believe we can start case of sir Satsuki from Jama and heirs of Kuga region.’

Issei feels a hand back in his, and squeezes reassuringly on instinct - he expected the call to be about it ever since he saw Satsuki in the room. While Shu sometimes called for them to watch him work, something akin to a presentation class, it was almost always a meet with his close and trusted advisers and nobles that, even if were of different opinions, were capable of understanding other people’s perspective, and were willing to compromise, provided Shu proved he also had a well being of the country as his main goal. It was never one of the meetings that left the King with a frown on his face or tired slump of his shoulders, even after it finished and the last thing Shu had planned for the day was a lesson with twins as the pupils.

Issei just hoped that the fact Shu decided to call for them meant he was sure this meeting will go well. He looks around the room, and catches slightly concerned pink eyes staring at him, next to openly concerned blue.

Rikka sat in his regular spot of the favorite, next to Dai, between Tsubasa and Shiki’s seats. Issei feels his jittery calm down minimally; Okui region representatives were together, and all of them were bound to back up Shu and their case. Whatever Ichiru thought about Okui Tsubasa, it was indisputable fact that they were political power to be wary of; with their support, Issei felt, it was possible their case won’t end badly...

Rikka smiles at him minimally, nods, then looks back to the other end of the hall, and Issei follows assassin’s example, focusing on Shu recalling the case, and calling forth the first person to speak. It’s not Satsuki, but a noble higher in standing than him, supporting his cause.

The man launches into a sickening tirade of the wonderful traits his fellow noble has, and Issei’s stomach twists, even as he tries to project calm, just to keep Ichiru sitting and not interrupting the speech - he knew it would reflect badly on them if he followed his instincts and called out the lies.

‘I shall speak now clearly - I have no doubt His Highness meant well to take the Kuga brothers under his wing, but now that he assured himself, it’s time to return them to their rightful caretaker, who will tend to their and their land’s growth with utmost attention.’

‘In other words, you’ve mended toy I’ve destroyed, now give it back, with all the privileges having it will bring.’ Tsubasa speaks up, his position lazy, and Issei can feel how Ichiru exhales, deflating, next to him, while nobles on the other side of the ballroom do the exact opposite. ‘Too bad we speak about real people and not things.’

‘Lord Okui, I will ask for your and your doctor’s opinion in a moment.’ Shu speaks in level tone, but Issei is attuned by now to hearing underlying messages.

_„I agree, but let’s play it out properly.”_

‘Of course, of course. Where are my manners.’ Tsubasa waves his hand in a dismissive manner, and somehow, Issei has a feeling it’s even more offensive to the opposing party. Especially when Shiki mutters a ‘They never existed to begin with’ and Rikka and Dai snort as one. The way Okui representatives behaved were nothing short of dismissive towards the opposite party, and somehow, it felt most of the hall agreed with them.

Rikka keeps his eyes open all the time, though.

‘Sir Satsuki, would you like to add something to lord Kawaru’s argumentation?’

Issei braces himself, but even then he’s left with his jaw almost hanging open, because Satsuki... accuses them of being violent?

He almost unconsciously leans into Ichiru, and his brother return by wrapping his arm around Issei’s shoulders and squeezing hard.

The way words seeped out of Satsuki felt like poisoned honey. If there was one thing Issei knew was indisputably speaking against Satsuki, it was the state his back was in when he arrived to the palace. Now, with Satsuki painting them as rebellious brats, refusing his protections and education he prepared for them, this gets changed to an unfortunate accident during the required disciplining, and Issei feels as if something was slowly strangling him; if even his efforts to protect Ichiru will get turned against them...

He knows Shu will try to protect them, but if majority of the nobles will believe Satsuki and his group, it will be dangerous to the King to oppose them without strong arguments, and he doesn’t want the man in trouble because of them, either. He forces his brain to rack for words he could say, reasons he could place for them to stay in the palace, even if other nobles will clear Satsuki of the accusations of misconduct.

Turns out, unnecessarily.

‘Thank you, sir Satsuki.’ Shu nods his head exactly a centimeter down and then instantly up. Then he looks to his right, and asks,’Would you like to cross-reference what we were told, mr Asahi, mme Iguchi, mr Shizuku, mr Ikeda?’

Issei and Ichiru startle - they didn’t notice their teachers when entering the hall!

‘Allow me to start with a question, your Highness.’ Iguchi speaks up, her voice velvety even as a well-known tinge of displeasure threads underneath. She was their etiquette and languages teacher, after all. ‘Are we talking about the same youths we are tasked with teaching? Because if so, I must say it was a thick lie to say, considering sir Satsuki’s position.’

‘Wha-’

‘I must agree with madame.’ Asahi quietly speaks up. ‘Lord Issei is the perfect student anybody would love to teach, regardless of the time of day, or his mood.’

He pauses, but only for a moment.

‘Lord Ichiru might need to learn patience before he reaches his brother’s level, but any teacher can see his efforts are genuine.’

‘It’s not my fault half of the regions are named the same as some other regions, or that everything happens in short succession after the other.’ Ichiru grumbles, and Issei smiles weakly against himself. Their geography and history teacher chuckles, and their math, astronomy and economics teacher follows.

‘Completely agreed with my predecessors, although I’d say both lords aren’t your typical mathematicians. The way they work on it is original though, so as a teacher you also learn another outlook on a problem you thought you knew everything about.’ Ikeda looks straight in the eye of Satsuki, noble visibly red. ‘I’m sure neither lord enjoys my subjects, but they never avoid effort, absolutely understanding the importance of their education for the people they will rule over one day, though. I don’t think they can fake that. Opposite to testimony full of care.’

‘It seems our pupils are meant to compliment each other.’ last of their teachers, mr Shizuku speaks before slowly reddening Satsuki is capable of retorting. ‘I teach lords Kuga the way of sword, tactics, and horse riding, as well as their weapon of choice; I believe the way one fights shows one’s true character. As such, I know lord Issei will never be the warrior lord Ichiru will become, but his tactician’s mind still will make up for the shortcomings of his physique. And if the mind will not be enough, the trust in the brother will.’

Issei wants to hide his face in the protege’s cloak from so much compliments from the usually demanding - if kind - teachers, but the voices from the opposing side of the hall freeze him.

‘That’s absurd!’

‘Now, now, Satsuki.’ Kawaru’s placates his underling, before turning to the King. ‘I mean no disrespect to your workers, Your Highness, but even you must admit that it’s a bit absurd to take a word of simple teachers over the noble’s one?’

Issei looks at Shu, but the King’s eyes reflect a glint of amusement, and Issei realizes lord Kawaru slipped up.

‘I’m afraid I don’t; even if I would, all of their words are confirmed by my own observations during lessons Issei and Ichiru take from me, oftentimes late into evening, when it’s easier to get frustrated or angry.’ Shu answers, and smug expression washes away from the noble’s face as he realizes he indirectly offended the King himself. ‘They cover for the others’ shortcomings, are careful and attentive, and curious to learn. I cannot find it in myself to believe this attitude is faked, or that it can be beaten into a youth through slicing their back open. Or am I exaggerating, Dai?’

‘You’re absolutely not, Your Highness.’ Dai answers instantly. ‘Even if accepting lord Satsuki’s explanation that unfortunate mistake-’

He almost spits the words out.

‘-is what caused the wounds, their spread suggested regular, almost scheduled sessions, keeping most of the back evenly bruised;’ he looks apologetically at the twins, Ichiru’s arms instinctively wrapped around his brother, then glares at Satsuki. ‘I’m no teacher, but I doubt that it was a condition in which anybody could learn, so as a means of discipline upkeep, it’s simply wrong approach. Coupled with other health issues, it sounds like downright abuse of power.’

‘But you can’t press those health issues on the man picking noble children from the streets after god knows how long in hiding.’

‘Specifically because they were in hiding with other people is why Dai can make that accusation.’ calmly interrupts Tsubasa, before turning towards Shu. ‘Your Highness, can I request permission to lead another person knowing your protegees in?’

‘Oh, you’ve found them.’ Shu says, and Tsubasa grins easily. ‘Go ahead, then.’

‘Dai-chan.’

Doctor is already at the door to the rest room in the corner of the hall, and soon, he leads a woman dressed in a simple blue dress back in front of the throne. Twins jump as if burned.

‘Mia-san!’

Maid raises her head and her face speaks of deep relief.

‘Lord Issei, Ichiru. I’m so glad to see you in safety.’

Issei stops halfway to standing up, and catches Ichiru’s hand. His brother looks at him questioningly, and older twin gently grasps at the protegee cape, before directing his eyes pleadingly at Shu. He knows Ichiru will copy him.

Corner of Shu’s lip twitches as he looks approvingly at him before ordering quietly.

‘But return when I call for you.’ with that he makes a small gesture with his hand, and twins all but bolt for the maid, barely sparing a moment to set the cape back on their seat. Shu starts explaining to the room, who in the world the middle-aged woman was. Issei tunes it out; he knows Mia served Kuga family and escaped with them, he was there after all.

'How are you?'

'Did everyone manage to get to shelter? How's little Kazu's cold?'

'The food and water wasn't spoiled? Nobody took all of it to themselves?' Issei realizes the barrage of questions is impolite, but he can't help it; they were cut off from the rest of refugees so abruptly, and no news reached them, beyond careless "we've secured them" mentioned during one or the other meeting with Okui representatives. Mia seems to not mind, for she gently takes one of their hands each (noticing that, Dai moves half a step backwards, blocking their sight from opposing nobles) and presses to her forehead, a sign of servitude, before, still with smile on, raises her face and answers their most urgent question.

'Everyone's fine, my lords. After-' her voice trembles, '-we were separated, we've continued on our way, as you've asked us to. Then, we've been found by the troops of general Akino, serving the Okui family. Ever since, we've been supported by them, and started recovery.'

'And everyone in the-' Mia nods, prompting a sigh of relief from Issei, 'I'm so glad...'

Their sacrifice wasn't completely useless...

'Issei, Ichiru.' Shu's voice resounds, and they startle, heads turning to the King. 'Come back here.'

They nod, and Mia releases their hands, but she doesn't instantly take Dai's offered arm. Instead, she makes a deep bow in front of Issei and Ichiru, and twins freeze, already two steps on the way back.

'My lords. Your orders?' she asks softly, not raising her head. Issei has half a mind to turn to Shu, ask for his guidance, but he stops; Mia was offering them a chance to speak, not as the children hurt by the noble, but as equals of Satsuki, fellow rulers of the region in their country.

'Proper pronunciation, lord Issei.' Miss Iguchi reminds him, and he smiles faintly, realizing she tried to make him feel like on one of her lessons, less stressed, less afraid of making a mistake and messing up Shu's slowly showing plan...

He puts a hand on his belly- sleeves will hide his palm, pressing to make sure his muscles are tense and his voice comes out properly.

'His Highness will demand truth from you, miss Mia.' He says slowly, weighing his each word. 'It is also beneficial to Kuga region for him to hear it, so please, do not withhold anything, regardless of what you will hear from around you.'

He is aware of whisper of displeasure in the hall, but when the maid raises her head to them, her eyes sparkle. She was the first maid to serve them when they came to Kuga household, and so, she saw the trouble Ichiru's temper got them in, saw the struggle Issei went through every time he had to speak to strangers; Issei gets the sudden urge to show her how much more they had become, and judging by air around Ichiru, confirming his brother's order, so did his twin.

'As you wish, my lords.' Issei nods, and turns to get back to his previous seat with Ichiru. Shu looks at them, and even his mask cannot hide the pride in his eyes. Issei stops without sitting down.

'Apologies for the delay, Your Highness.'

'It was within reason.' Shu responds. Issei smiles before mouthing a "thank you, Shu". 'Sit down.'

'As you wish.' They chorus that, and suddenly, Issei noticed the shadow behind Shu's throne greyed out slightly, only a flash of green briefly touching Issei. He quickly averts his eyes.

If Eichi didn't want to be seen, they wouldn’t be ones to expose him.

They sit down and Dai leads Mia right in front of the throne, which is not that far, all things considered. He withdraws to his seat, and Mia bows again, then Shu nods back.

‘My request might be harsh, miss Mia, but I’d like you to tell us how did you get away from Kuga estate, and your meeting with sir Satsuki over there.’

Mia nods her head then sighs.

‘I must admit I did not realize what caused rebellion to explode in the first place, until I’ve met a savage dog with a title of a noble myself.’ she starts, and Issei almost chokes; Mia used her polite, servant voice, but the words were quite enough to show her opinion of Satsuki. Judging by an inhale behind the throne, Eichi agreed with the maid, though. Issei continues observing the hall.

Mia practically repeats the story he and Ichiru has told upon arrival to the palace, filling in few minor details they had no idea about, but her voice starts shaking when she describes the meeting with Satsuki, and Issei instinctively searches for Ichiru’s hand again. At this point, he feels, they spend more of the meet touching or hugging each other than they spend separate, but.

It served as a reminder that no matter what is said about them, they won’t be separated.

Shu nods once the maid becomes too choked up, and turns to the hall.

‘Sir Miyazaki, lord Asagi, sir Tomyo. You were there when Issei and Ichiru recalled the story, together with us.’ he points to Shiki and his group. ‘Can you confirm to those absent if the stories work together?’

‘I’d say they work as well as a story of a child and a maid can work together, Your Highness.’ one of the called nobles respond, as servant in red and gold leads Mia away. ‘Although it’s possible the fear was amplified by the circumstances and not behavior of sit Satsuki.’

‘But the fact his persona is associated with fear for the Kugas already works against his favor.’ dryly notes Tsubasa. ‘Trauma isn’t defeated as simply as by forcing oneself to the constant exposure.’

‘That, I agree with.’ Shu nods, then turns to Kawaru. ‘As you can see, lord Kawaru, there’s quite a number of things speaking against your claim of it being a proper time to return Kugas under Satsuki’s protection... if there ever was such time.’

‘Of course I’m not saying injury is the correct educational method.’ Kawaru is quick to reassure. ‘However if there was no other option for discipline-’

‘I think you misunderstand Dai’s claim, lord Kawaru.’ Shiki speaks up, and it’s as if shockwave came through the hall. ‘He never said it was the only one method used, quite opposite. There’s certain difference in starvation from long exhaustion caused by running away from crazed rebels with your caretaker, and caretaker actually abusing his power to make you obey him by weakening you.’

‘And if that was the only way?’ repeats Kawaru, but Shiki snorts.

‘To get two teenagers under control? When you’re lord of the Jama domain? Are you saying it as a plausible argument or in jest?’

‘Well, according to their teachers, lords Kuga are bright. If they were together-’

‘We wouldn’t have that conversation if they were together, lord Kawaru.’ Shizuku speaks up calmly, surprising everyone. ‘I’ve already said it, and I shall repeat it now; lord Ichiru fights to protect lord Issei, just as lord Issei fights to play for keeps only for lord Ichiru. If one knew the other was hurting, and had a way to stop it, they would choose it, no matter how desperate they would get because of it.’

He looks at the twins and Issei has an unsettling feeling the man figured out the whole story already.

‘I presume corporal punishment was carried out only on lord Issei per his own plea, therefore I can’t put blame on unfair treatment of my students on sir Satsuki. However the fact lord Ichiru wasn’t informed about that setup despite obvious attachment to his brother makes excuse of educational - or, as lord Kawaru wishes, disciplining - aspect sound at the very least weak, fake at worst.’

‘How can a lower-born-’

‘Careful with accusations now.’ Tsubasa cuts off Satsuki’s sneer of disgust. ‘Sir Shizuku was teacher of my family before I recommended him to his Majesty as potential instructor. He received knighthood well before I was born, too. Meaning that in your suspended state, he’s on equal footing with you, _sir_ Satsuki.’

‘Now that’s news.’ remarks Shu, and Tsubasa smiles an easy smile, as the proclaimed knight scowls.

‘With all due respect to Your Majesties, Lords and Ladies gathered here, title doesn’t mean much, if skill cannot support it. Therefore, I requested to be allowed to prove my worth with my blade, rather than the meaningless honors.’

‘Most of Okui people are like that.’ Shiki notes carelessly, and Shu smiles.

‘That would explain why you feel at home with them, Shiki.’

Issei exchanges looks with Ichiru - they had no idea that such an important person was teaching them; then again, his skills did speak for Shizuku, very loudly, too. All of their teachers were approved by Eichi, after all...

‘Issei.’ Shu’s voice causes their heads to simultaneously snap towards him. ‘I want you to confirm sir Shizuku’s prediction. Was it correct?’

‘I don’t know about Ichiru being informed-’ Ichiru shakes his head in negative, ‘-I see. Then, all of it is correct. I made a request-’

A plea, or maybe a beg, more likely.

‘-for lor-sir Satsuki to vent his anger on me.’ he squeezes Ichiru’s hand on reflex. ‘It’s as sir Shizuku says-’

‘Don’t you dare start titling me during lessons.’

‘I won’t.’ Issei quickly reassures, while other teachers shush their colleague and Dai shushes obviously amused Tsubasa. ‘But this is official situation. And your opinion of us is also correct. Ever since our childhood, Ichiru was the stronger one. In a situation where- where I couldn’t find a way to ensure both of our safety, protecting Ichiru took priority... for he had higher chances of survival.’

‘Though it was insensitive too.’ he adds much softer. Ichiru nods, his forehead pressing into Issei’s shoulder. Issei gently pats his twin. ‘Sorry.’

‘Not your fault.’

‘Vent anger?’ Shu questions his word choice, but actually, he just lets Issei speak the obvious.

‘I’ve already told Your Majesty before.’ Issei makes eye contact with Shu. ‘I don’t think anything we did at the Satsuki estate was different to what we’re doing in the palace right now. Except for taking care of the library, but that is per Your Highness-’

‘Yes, I was the one to give you that job.’ Shu agrees, and Issei nods.

‘And none of the adults around us at the moment find it correct to punish us for any of that, so. I can only assign sir Satsuki’s behavior to anger unrelated to our actions... am I wrong?’

‘I don’t see a mistake in that logic.’ agrees Shu, voice level, as if they discussed another theoretical problem. ‘There’s also this other aspect that sir Shizuku’s point brought to my attention that definitely points against you returning under sir Satsuki’s care.’

‘That being?’ lord Kawaru didn’t change his expression despite visible losing of the field. With Issei speaking up about what happened, it was one more noble’s voice against his subordinate. Even if that noble was fourteen.

Shu hums.

‘I believe if you haven’t caught to it, it would be better to present the point more... visibly. Eichi.’

‘Yes, Your Highness.’

Issei catches few surprised gasps, as their official caretaker finally makes himself visible to the room. Shu addresses gathered nobles.

‘Eichi is Lords Kuga’s caretaker appointed by myself, as well as their job supervisor. It is not wrong to say they are practically his protegees, the same way they were sir Satsuki's... now, for how long?’

‘It should be a bit over a month and a half right now.’ Eichi’s voice doesn’t have his cheerful lilt in it; Issei risks a look at the brunet and- oh. Eichi is staring across the room at Satsuki and his eyes’ expression is not pleasant.

‘Sir Satsuki, how long did the twins spend under your care?’

‘Three months, Your Highness.’ the addressed male straightens and smirks at the assassin, as if he won some kind of contest. Shu nods, motioning for Eichi to get in front of the podium, which his partner does soundlessly. Issei catches with corner of his eye as Rikka subtly changes positions.

‘You also cared for them first, so I want you to answer my questions first, before Eichi does.’ Shu pauses for a moment, watching as Tsubasa pulls out a sheet of paper, before asking first question. ‘Which of the Kugas is more well-mannered?’

‘Huh? Neither, they both are commoner-’

‘Isse.’ Eichi cuts into his opponents’ answer. ‘He observes behavior of those around him before making a movement of his own, especially in a High-level social situation.’

‘Which of the twins are better at handling animals?’ Shu gives no indication of which answer was the correct one, but Tsubasa visibly nods with a smirk, marking something on the paper when Eichi answers.

‘What is this all about-’

‘Your answer, sir Satsuki.’

‘...Younger one.’ grumbles the noble reluctantly.

‘Issei.’ again answers Eichi, ‘Ichiru’s a bit too impatient, so he follows his brother’s instructions.’

As the questions follow, making both of them blush, Issei cannot help but realize they are very specifically not only about their skills, but also their characters, preferences and affections... and that Eichi almost always answers with a short explanation of his reasoning. And that almost all of his answers are what Issei would answer, if he was to be honest when answering the same question. Maybe he would give more skill points to Ichiru...

‘Thank you, both of you.’ Shu finishes, and before he can properly turn towards where Okui representative sits, Tsubasa speaks up.

‘At this point I’m pretty sure nobody needs me to tell them who got most of those right.’ he says, waving a sheet with answers, almost all of them marked with a circle, and only every which one marked with a cross.

‘What was even that?’ lord Kawaru asks in a mocking tone. ‘Show of-’

‘A compilation of questions that my father received the answers to from the late lord Kuga, across last three or four years, since when lord Kuga first planned adoption of the twin children brought up next to his residence, and then during their accommodation time.’ Tsubasa explains. ‘I’ve compiled them from the letters Okui family got from lord Kuga, but I’m sure we aren’t the only family he was spamming with lovemail for his new children.’

There are two more groans from the hall.

‘No, you weren’t.’ lord Asagi says, his wife chuckling next to him.

‘It was rather... endearing correspondence,’ she adds to her husband's proclamation, ‘and the answers of His Highness’ personal archivist brought a slight sense of deja vu, even though I’m pretty sure none of his wording was quite the same as in the letters.

‘Bright children can be complimented in many ways, after all, madam.’ Eichi answers, a ghost of a smile as he bows in the direction of the lady slightly. ‘I’ll leave the high language to the better of me. Though, I’d love to see those letters one day.’

‘You mean you didn’t-’ lady Asagi is sincerly surprised. Eichi shakes his head.

‘I work with Is- with lords Kuga on a daily basis; those questions are easy for anybody with this long time spent together with them, I’m sure.’

‘Then why was sir Satsu- oh.’ the lady opens her fan to cover up her surprise, as she turns to the King. ‘Is that what you wished for us to see? Your Highness.’

‘Lord Asagi is a lucky man, to have a wife as bright as she is beautiful.’ Shu nods, and the man smiles proudly as his spouse flushes under the compliment from the most important person in the country. ‘Yes, my lady, sir Shizuku’s mention of sir Satsuki’s carrying out his „disciplinary” tactic made me notice he doesn’t seem to really look at the people Issei and Ichiru are- or well, are becoming. They’re still young, after all.’

He straightens on the throne.

‘And that is a very, very big flaw in potential caretaker, regardless of his or her position. Unless they have people to make up for it near them, like Shiki had-’

‘Don’t bring me into it so suddenly, oi.’

‘-it shouldn’t even be considered to pass the duty of caretaker onto such a person. And if the state twins were at is anything to go by, there were nobody at the estate ready to redirect sir Satsuki’s actions onto a better path for raising future rulers of Kuga domain. And that should be the main concern, not taking over the land Kugas own. Which I hear is still hard to understand, if reports of Jama forces refusing to leave the parts of the region under Okui - lord Kuga’s assigned sovereigns until Issei and Ichiru take over - forces’ care are true.’

Issei and Ichiru stiffen, and before they can stop, Ichiru asks.

‘Are the citizens and-’

‘All of your valued subjects are safe.’ Tsubasa says from the other side of the room. ‘Akino is a capable man, and values lives that are under his care. Contrary to certain people in there.’

Issei nods slowly, the name was mentioned also by Mia, so he had no reason to doubt it was true. Shu checks on them, but when they don’t follow up with more questions, he turns back to the hall.

‘I hope that is enough to convince you, lord Kawaru, of my clear intentions when ordering sir Satsuki's withdrawal of his forces and my refusal to return him to caretaking duty.’

Kawaru slowly asks.

‘Allow me a question, why has lord Okui made a list of those questions, if you’ve started doubting sir Satsuki only now?’

Shu allows tiny smile to appear on his face, while Tsubasa scowls.

‘I actually didn’t order him to compile questions.' he motions and Tsubasa turns the page around, for everyone to see the thick paragraphs scribbled on it. 'Those are excerpts of the letters from lord Kuga, describing his charges. Different to Eichi, I cannot spend as much time with Issei and Ichiru, but I wanted to know what future leaders of the Kuga region were like in the eyes of their predecessor.’ he explains. ‘Tsubasa heeded my request and looked through his family correspondence, looking for information on twins. The questions were result of my remembering those paragraphs, and this page is the result of lord Okui's calligraphy skills.’

‘Making it wasn’t easy, considering that once he started, lord Kuga just couldn’t stop waxing poetics about how amazing his children are.’ Tsubasa adds. Issei and Ichiru look down.

They were kind of distrustful and cold towards their first noble caretaker, even though he made sure not to rush them into their new world. How much things they had missed because they haven’t warmed up soon enough?

There’s a gentle pat to his head, and Issei looks up, into Shu’s eyes. They speak of comfort Shu couldn’t vocalize in the room full of nobles. He nods, wipes at his eyes, and squeezes Ichiru’s hand. His brother blinks wetness away.

‘There’s also the final argument I’d like you to hear, for it definitely convinced myself leaving Issei and Ichiru in the palace is the right choice.’ Shu says, retreating his hand away from them. ‘Issei, Ichiru.’

‘Yes, Your Highness.’ they unconsciously once again chorused, but they don’t care. Shu smiles a knowing smile.

‘Between sir Satsuki and Eichi, which one is the protector you-’

‘Eichi.’ they respond before Shu even finishes his question, determination, desperation and childish affection slipping into their tones, before they swallow. ‘Your Highness.’

‘I see.’ Shu nods, then looks at the hall. ‘I hope that is it for the first matter regarding sir Satsuki.’

Issei looks at him, alerted. There was more?

It seemed room shared his confusion, for lord Kawaru frowned, even as other nobles one by one agreed that leaving twins with the caretaker they so single-handedly named themselves, and who has proven himself to be attentive to their needs was a correct choice.

‘Might I ask what is the next issue with sir Satsuki?’ lord Asagi asks. ‘Although I believe Your Highness suspended his priviledges only for the duration of this case, so maybe he’s back to lordship?’

‘That remains to be seen, lord Asagi. Depending on if he and lord Kawaru are capable of explaining few things to myself.’ Shu answers, and warmth that was in his tone when asking twins evaporated somewhere, replaced by the sound of steel.

‘Eichi.’

‘Yes, Your Highness.’ Eichi moves to the middle of the hall, where servants brought out a covered table, and takes the blanket off of it. Multiple small things show themselves to the eyes of gathered people: scraps of leather and materials, tiny knives, poison arrows, pieces of glass painted on one side...

Eichi takes a material package out from inside his coat, and carefully unfurls it, and selection of poisoned blades get added to the table.

‘This is from today.’ he informs Shu, and King’s expression darkens. Issei ohs.

‘Don’t tell me-’

‘-the minor issue was another attempt?’ Ichiru finishes Issei’s question.

‘Unfortunately, yes.’ Eichi answers with a nod. ‘The person who entered your and before that, His Highness’ rooms carrying those was wearing black liberie. Once confronted, he ran away.’

‘You’ve let him?’ Shiki asks curiously. Eichi shrugs softly.

‘It was liberie, lord Takamura. And by your own kindness, there is currently only one noble house, whose servants wear black in the palace.’ archivist looks pointedly towards Satsuki and Kawaru. Both nobles flush red.

‘You accuse us of-’ Kawaru seems to choke at the thought, but Eichi doesn’t even blink as he fills in for the noble.

‘In lords Kuga rooms’ case, it seemed like the classical ‘if I can’t have them, nobody can’. The mistake stemmed from once again lack of knowledge of lords Kuga’s habits and behaviors.’ Eichi explains. ‘In Sh-His Highness’ case, it seemed like a badly planned continuation of the order given by a professional to not only an amateur, but also somebody not familiar with the castle.’

Eichi tilts his head softly, and smiles a small, dangerous smile, as Shiki huffs.

‘So it seems the traditional swap of servants between Takamuras and Izumis did bring expected results.’

‘Swap?’ somebody from the hall asks, and Tsubasa rolls his eyes.

‘Figures you didn’t even notice servants serving you are different.’ he corrects his sitting form. ‘All of current inner servants in the palace come from the Takamura main residence, just as all servants in the residence are actually palace servants. That means, all of the guards and maids and butlers here are actually answering in front of Shiki.’

He doesn’t add „and myself” but by now it’s obvious - Okui-Takamura union was thing of legends ever since end of rebellion. Issei is impressed. He himself noticed rise in red and gold, as opposed to black and blue, but he thought it was just the result of the Okui group arriving to the palace...

His thoughts are interrupted as the doors to the hall from the side of Satsuki’s entourage are opened, and servant- all in black- slips through them, then freezes as all of the hall looks at him.

‘As I said, lord Takamura. Only one noble he could return to.’ Eichi says, and the man chokes, looking at him, before uttering a weak:

‘H-How? I’ve ran-!’

‘You utter fool!’ Satsuki screeches, but suddenly, lord Kawaru’s henchment are on him.

‘I’m disappointed, Semi.’ higher situated noble says, looking at his until recently protegee. ‘I really believed when you said you just want those boys back under your care, because they were unfairly taken from you.’

'Wha-'

Ichiru muffles his snort, so Issei lets it pass. Besides, he’s not the only one, and he catches guards, until now standing at the other side of the door, slip into the room, as if by unknown agreement. Looking at the podium where Okui-Takamura group sat, he notices Rikka lowering his left hand- bandaged left hand. He missed it under gorgeousness of his clothes. Catching his staring, Rikka winks at him knowingly.

So, not only Issei hid in the frills.

‘I’m afraid you won’t get out of it as easily as that, lord Kawaru.’ Shiki speaks up, standing up, and the room falls into absolute silence. Issei quietly marvels at the power the King and his best friend seem to have over other people.

He also wonders if he’ll be able to learn it from them, in a very hidden part of his mind, the one that remembers at all times he was chosen to lead people as well, eventually.

‘What do you mean, lord Takamura?’

Shiki doesn’t answer verbally, instead he approaches the table where Eichi has made place for him, and places yellow piece of paper with a seal of two crossed daggers on it. Kawaru pales instantly, even as Asagi exclaims.

‘The contract with school Poignard?’

‘With lord Kawaru as the contractor, and Izumi Shu as the target.’ Shiki confirms loudly, and Issei inhales.

Even he and Ichiru knew of the school hiding order of assassins-

His eyes land on Eichi.

Or rather, especially them know the name of the school for assassins.

‘It must be a fake, Your Highness.’ Kawaru rapidly turns to Shu, his breathing quick. ‘Those never give the contract to third person parties willingly-’

‘No, they don’t do it willingly. Definitely.’ agrees Rikka with a sharp smile, and the noble pales even more.

Issei looks between his own caretaker and assassin of the Takamura forces, wondering, which one of them were more dangerous.

Well, to them, neither was at all, thankfully.

‘Considering you just admitted to knowing course of actions of the order that, as I was informed, works in a manner I’ve been experiencing for the past few weeks firsthand, I’m afraid you’re pointing towards yourself as the main culprit, lord Kawaru.’

‘I’m being played! Your Highness I would never-!’

‘I’m afraid nobody in Okui domain plays this kind of cruel games with lives other than theirs.’ Tsubasa says calmly, but his eyes show anger at the accusation. Shiki, who returned back onto pedestal, reaches out and squeezes his shoulder, and Tsubasa looks at him. ‘And I’m afraid lord Takamura doesn’t play. Period.’

‘Don’t make me sound like a boring old man, oi.’ there’s no irritation in the exclamation, and Issei feels, not for the first time, that Okui representatives are much more tightly knit than they let on.

‘I knew lord Takamura since we were children, and he definitely isn’t the type to dispose of opponent by fake accusations, lord Kawaru.’ Shu makes inconspicuous gesture with his hand, and guards surround the entourage of both Satsuki and lord Kawaru. ‘Therefore, I give you two choices. I’m going to strip you off of your titles and privileges, and in three days time, I don’t want to see any of your faces in this country. The death penalty is what caused the rebellion to explode in the first place, so I’d rather not use it, but it is there for you, if you decide to contest my choice.’

‘That’s-’ Satsuki is quietened by his companion rapidly.

‘We shall take leave as soon as possible, Your Highness.’ Kawaru says, his voice shaking with relief at having his head remain on his shoulders. In normal circumstances, a contract for assassination of the King with your name on it would result in the instant beheading...

‘It’s a pity it had to end like that.’ Shu answers the noble. ‘Also, Eichi.’

‘Your Highness?’

‘I revoke your ban on Guest Wing.’ Shu says calmly, and two nobles pale once again, as assassin looks straight at them.

‘Thank you, Your Highness.’

Shu sends the newly exiled nobles away. If they valued their lives, they wouldn’t have to see them ever again, Issei realizes with a crushing sense of relief.

‘Report to me if any such,’ he points to the table still in the middle of the room, ‘incident repeats itself.’

‘Of course.’ Eichi turns back to the throne and bows. Shu nods, but small smile graces his lips.

‘I’ve took a lot of your and your helpers time with it.’ he turns to the twins’ teachers, still standing quietly on his right. ‘I think it was a lesson enough to let twins off for the afternoon?’

‘If that’s what Your Highness wishes.’ Iguchi says, looking at Issei. ‘I’d tell I’m pleased with what they exercised today.’

Rest of the teachers agree with her, and Shu nods, turning back to Eichi.

‘You’re free to take Issei and Ichiru back to the library, Eichi.’ he says, and warm tone slips into his voice. Eichi nods, before grinning an easy smile towards them, and Issei and Ichiru stand up, after Shu motions for them to do so. They bow mutely.

There’s no words they can speak of their gratitude with in the hall still pretty full of nobles, but Shu knowingly lowers his voice.

‘Wait for me with lunch, I’ll wrap it here soon.’ he whispers, before sending them away.

*

They collapse onto each other as soon as the door closes behind them, but Eichi predicts it, and catches both of them.

‘Woah, there.’ he says, wrapping one arm over each twin’s shoulder. ‘You okay?’

‘No we’re not.’ Ichiru says, pressing his forehead into junction of Eichi’s neck. Issei nods with a quiet „un” doing the exact same thing on Eichi’s other side. ‘You could have warned us beforehand!’

‘Sorry, sorry.’ Eichi gently pats both their heads. Trying not to squeal internally at how precious his boys are, but they don’t need to know that. ‘We weren’t sure when specifically we’d be dealing with them and didn’t want you to worry for longer than was needed.’

‘But even then, you could have said something before the meet!’

‘So you would enter it like execution stage?’ calmly asks Eichi. ‘You already had a hunch of what was going on, so I knew you’d deal with anything thrown at you, and Shu needed your sincerity.’

He gently squeezes them closer to himself.

‘Still, sorry for scaring you.’

‘We weren’t-’ Ichiru cuts himself off. ‘We were... we thought he would get us back.’

‘That would not happen.’ Eichi says and that velvety undertone he used whenever he didn’t want to scare them with his bloodlust appeared in his voice. ‘I wouldn’t let that happen, you know? But your case was an important first step to finishing Satsuki. Ne, Issei?’

‘...I know.’ Issei says, as if waking from a trance. ‘I know but, I’m still...’

‘Let’s go to the library.’ Eichi says, knowing full well that Issei has started working through much more suppressed emotions than just fear. ‘You won’t be taken away, so you can take your time, after all. We can call miss Mia afterwards, too, Rikka says they’re staying for a few days...’

Twins don’t answer him verbally, but remain stuck to his side for most of their walk back. Nobody questions them.

‘Say, Eichi.’ Issei doesn’t look at him when Eichi hums in affirmative, but the look of shock is replaced by determination. Just as they cross the library doorstep, he asks, ‘Won’t you teach me?’

‘Isse?’ Eichi asks, but deep down he knows what elder twin means.

‘I don’t want to be powerless anymore.’ he says, but his hands stay at his sides firmly, refusing to twine into that nervous habit of his. ‘I don’t want to be only the protected one. I know- I know I will one day have duties of the firstborn of the domain, but. Doesn’t it make now the best time to learn? Especially since, one day, you won’t be able to protect all of us. I want to be able to help you.’

‘I want to, too!’ instantly adds Ichiru.

Eichi looks at them with conflicted expression. Then he sits down heavily, and motions for the twins to come closer.

‘I can’t teach you what I know myself.’ he says, then adds, before they can protest. ‘Not because you wouldn’t understand. It’s just. My world, before I’ve met Shu and everyone else... I don’t want you to know it. And that is what shapes assassins.’

He squeezes their hands and they look at him, trying to wipe their crestfallen expressions off. It says a lot about how the meeting in the hall has drained them, if Ichiru doesn’t protest. Eichi slowly speaks up again. ‘But... maybe I could teach you how to defend yourselves. In a way sir Shizuku won’t be able to teach you.’

He warns, once their faces light up hopefully.

‘It won’t give you complete immunity. You will always have to stay wary, ok? The methods of assassination change with time, so even what I teach you might get outdated-’

He’s cut off by two bodies enclosing him in a bone crushing embrace.

‘Icchi, Isse?!’

‘...Thank you.’

‘...Thanks.’

For some reason, he feels they don’t thank him only for taking their request seriously, and Eichi smiles, returning the hug.

‘You’re welcome!’

*

Twins tackle hug Shu the moment King enters the reading-turneded-leisure room, and Eichi wishes the moment could last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poignard means dagger in French, or so Google wants me to believe, at least. Yes, I had no better idea what to name a school related to the order at which Rikka and Eichi learned their ways of working, sorry.  
> Somehow, those chapters suddenly grew into much longer stuff than I expected them to grow into?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Also, I forgot to mention but Love you Forever is also super sweet song, so go listen to it as well! (Issei sings the last line in the most sweet, baby voice he's used so far, it will make you want to cuddle Quell until the end of time)


	7. Of Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because two new stories (one still in writing) about twins weren't enough lol. It's been seven-ish hours since those two got born, and I still have ideas coming...  
> Enjoy ShuEi making a birthday surprise for the twins, but it's a medieval-ish setting!

‘Say, Issei.’ Ichiru starts, putting the last volume on the shelf, then turning back to his twin. It was Issei’s turn to be the at the bottom of the ladder, passing the books upwards to be shelved after Eichi put them onto the list. ‘Don’t you think Shu and Eichi have been strange lately?’

Issei hums, passing him first books of the F shelf.

‘Rather than strange... I’d say secretive?’ he says, and Ichiru nods enthusiastically. ‘Previously, even if we walked in on them, Eichi would just blush.’

Which didn’t happen that often, Eichi’s reflexes much better than their own, and his hearing attuned to hearing the footsteps nearing the room. When it happened, it was usually Shu’s fault, and usually happened just before their music lesson, meaning the King knew at worst it would be them seeing him embracing his librarian slash assassin slash lover, and since the two of them were pretty much aware of their relationship...

However, lately, the pair seemed to spring apart whenever they showed up, either Eichi or Shu hiding this or that note, while the other distracted the twins with some random talk. Ichiru did try to press them for answers once, but Shu and Eichi worked together just as well as Issei and Ichiru did. Issei tried the slightly subtler way of going after the visiting Okui representatives, but he had no chance against Rikka or Tsubasa, and Dai and Shiki somehow always found ways to escape him...

‘You don’t think it’s anything bad, right?’ Ichiru asks worriedly. ‘Like, another rebellion or such?’

Issei stills his movements, before shaking his head with conviction.

‘I don’t think they would hide something as serious as that from us.’ he answers his brother. ‘Technically speaking, we are the heirs of a noble, after all. All political changes regards us, as well.’

Which Shu highlighted by making them take part in more and more meetings regarding regions that were to become theirs in a few years’ time. Even if, to Issei, the idea of possessing more than the shirt on his back was still surreal, and idea of owning a great territory like the Kuga domain was plain improbable. But well, that was the matter of now. He also never expected a noble could be exiled over abusing him, after all...

‘Issei, don’t go there.’ Ichiru slides down the ladder to pat his shoulder. ‘You’re tensing up.’

‘Ah. Sorry.’

‘It’s okay.’ Ichiru peers into his face worriedly. ‘Did you have an idea about this weird stuff involving the guy?’

‘...no.’ Issei considers it for a moment, but the thought doesn’t stick with the image. ‘Shu and Eichi don’t look like they keep an unpleasant secret, now that I think about it.’

‘Not unpleasant?’ Ichiru tilts his head. ‘But what else would they need to keep away from us?’

Issei hums again, picking new stack of books and climbing the ladder. Since Ichiru was already down, they might as well switch places.

Lately, the cleaning up was going much smoother, thanks to Issei and Ichiru understanding more and more of the books contents and being able to more clearly assign them a category, letting Eichi only briefly look through their work to confirm it and then include it in the list. They were also finding less and less books requiring fixing and illustrating. While it was only a side job to the regular cleaning, Eichi was really adamant about them keeping it up, and as a result, every new volume requiring illustration pulled Ichiru away from the work, while the ones needing sewing, cutting or filling in the text were under Issei’s jurisdiction. It was a satisfying job, but it made segregating and returning volumes to the shelves last longer than it could with three people working on it simultaneously. Coupled with their lessons, library cleanup had a long way before the finish, not that either Shu or Eichi minded. And if the King didn’t mind, nobody else risked complaining about it loudly, either.

Still, in the times like this, where they both were free, they made sure to come and get the books already segregated and stacked on trolleys (Eichi’s idea) back onto proper shelves. They got experienced enough that they didn’t even need Eichi overlooking them, resulting in moments like this, where they were the only ones in the library, assassin off to this or that errand around the palace, unaware of their lesson wrapping up earlier than expected. Probably unaware. It was Eichi, after all.

‘I think they want to surprise us.’ Issei finally says, putting the volume of _Floral poems_ next to Flora’s _Songs for every day of the year_. ‘I don’t know why, but. Sometimes it feels like they don’t need a reason.’

Ichiru grumbles in agreement. It was especially evident in Shu’s case, when the man suddenly went and presented them with a composition specially prepared for their voices, or the dessert named after them, or literally any other thing the King could come up with. Still, Eichi wasn’t that far behind, with his small, but practical presents that proved time and again how attentively they were looked after by their now official guardian.

Reason? Because they looked like they could use it. Sometimes not even that, just some vague „it reminded me of you”.

It was nice, even very, but also, how are you supposed not to get embarrassed by that?!

‘As long as it’s nothing bad.’ reluctantly says Ichiru. ‘You’re almost always right with those, Issei.’

Issei hums.

‘It’s not like I don’t get the need to give something to people I care about.’ he leans down to take another stack of books from Ichiru, a small smile on his lips. ‘Remember how we talked about what we will give each other, if we become rich?’

Ichiru sputters.

‘We were children. Issei!’

‘Shh, it’s the library.’ Issei hushes him, and Ichiru grumbles again. ‘But, the sentiment is there. I also wished I could give you more...’

‘Well it’s not like it isn’t mutual, but... you know, being together is already enough.’ Ichiru says, and Issei feels his lips stretching into a smile. ‘Oh no, I know that smile. Do not call me cute, even if we are alone, understood?’

‘Okay, I won’t.’ Issei agrees. ‘Adorable.’

‘Issei!’

‘Ichiru-sama, Issei-sama?’

They freeze at the call coming from the door of the library. Exchange glances. Then, Issei climbs a bit higher on the ladder, to peek above the shelves at the entrance. He quickly scans the person just entering library's labirynth, renewing call.

It was a maid in uniform in Shu’s house colors, hair tied into a bun, and sleeves ending just above her wrists. Issei notes pleased that there are no warning signs Eichi has taught them about, and as such, nods down at Ichiru, starting his journey down, as his twin calls out to the maid. She locates them just as Issei finally reaches the floor, and after quick bow, she passes her message.

‘His Highness wished to see you, he said your guardian is informed of it. Please go to the garden.’

Issei and Ichiru exchange glances, then steal look at the window. The weather was pretty nice, but it was unusual for Shu to take a breather in the middle of the day just to enjoy the early autumn sun.

‘Did he say something else?’ Issei asks, trying not to sound too suspecting, but the maid shakes her head.

‘If that helps, he looked a bit... excited?’ she risks saying, her voice lowering on autopilot. ‘His Highness’ eyes were shining.’

Which would mean nothing, for any woman seeing Shu described his eyes as such, but most maids have gotten used to their King’s beauty by now. It was plausible to assume she did mean it in the ‘shining with excitement’ and not ‘shining with their regular beauty’ type of shine. Twins exchange looks once again.

‘Thank you. We will go immediately.’

‘Please head to the main fountain first.’ she advises, following them out of the library, and then taking off in the direction of the kitchen.

Issei frowns.

Was her uniform from the kitchen staff?

They won’t get answers by just standing there, though, so they take off in the direction of the gardens. They grow cautious when not meeting anybody on their way there, not a maid, nor the gardener.

When they reach the main fountain, an impressive sculpture of the dragon wrapped around the column, spouting water from its' jaws, they slow down even more. Something was off...

They don’t even need to call out to each other when they feel presence behind their backs, they’re sprinting in opposite directions, turning as they go, only to notice-

‘You weren’t joking when you’ve said they do take their training seriously.’ pleasant voice of the favorite of Takamura Shiki speaks up, smiling at one, then other boy. ‘Good day to you two.’

‘Rikka-san?’ Issei asks surprised. While he did expect somebody of the assassin’s level to be able to manage to sneak behind them while they were already pretty cautious - what was the meaning of it?

‘I know, they absorb everything you teach them so quickly, too!’ Eichi’s voice speaks up, and Issei and Ichiru turn, only to see their caretaker coming from under the shade of one of the trees on the opposite side of the fountain, where he was practically unseen to them, while having a perfect view himself. Issei berates himself for not looking for spots like this earlier. ‘Good job, Isse, Icchi!’

‘Thanks, but... with what?’ Ichiru asks the question on the tip of Issei’s tongue.

Eichi grins.

‘Rikka was curious how much did you get from me being near you.’ he says lightly, but Issei instantly catches the undertone of „the thing that should not be talked about during the day”.

‘What-’

‘Ichiru.’ Issei grabs his brother’s hand. Ichiru looks at him, before blinking with a quiet „oh”. ‘Yeah, this.’

‘That’s some impressive communication skills, too.’ Rikka notes with a hint of amusement, before his voice softens. ‘But I guess we shouldn’t keep you in the dark for much longer. Or Eichi and Shu will combust.’

‘It’s about that thing they keep whispering about, but don’t want to share with us?’ Ichiru perks up and Eichi sputters, while Rikka chuckles.

‘So, you’ve noticed.’

‘Of course we did?’ Issei tilts his head. ‘We were taught to observe.’

‘You’ve created a two-sided blade, Eichi.’ Rikka chuckles again, motioning for both boys to come closer. ‘Alright you two, sorry for surprising you earlier. I promise nothing as unpleasant as this will happen today.’

‘That’s a big promise...’ Issei says softly, even if he knows the assassination attempts pretty much stopped within week from the announcement of Satsuki’s exile.

‘Yeah, and besides, you’re not unpleasant, Rikka!’ Ichiru reassures, making both Rikka and Eichi squeal a little. ‘What?’

‘Nothing, nothing at all.’ Rikka says quickly, but Issei smiles, reading two adults quite easily.

‘Adorable.’ he says into air, and both other men nod their head vigorously, as Ichiru pouts at him. Then, Eichi claps his hands.

‘Alright, but the part with Shu waiting for us was actually true, so. Let’s go!’

‘Go where?’ twins ask at the same time, Issei confused, Ichiru still somewhat pouty. Eichi giggles, and they can hear his excitement in that sound alone.

‘Not far from here, actually.’ He gets behind twins and puts hand on one shoulder each. ‘C’mon. Rikka, can you lead the way?’

‘Sure thing.’ his counterpart answers, before choosing the shallow path twisting away from the fountain between two bigger alleyways, pointing north and east, respectively.

Their path doesn’t have one set direction; it twists, curves, and feels as if they were entering some kind of enchanted garden. In a way, the sight that greets them few minutes later when they reach its’ end, feels like a confirmation of that suspicion.

The gazebo set on a platform, to which filigree stairs lead, stood proudly in front of them, its’ pillars wrapped in vines, green despite the early autumn already setting in. The clearing around the building seemed to be left wild, cut only enough not to disturb people inside, and it resulted with the look as if wooden construction was growing straight from the bushes and trees surrounding it.

Inside looked luxurious, with benches with seats softened by the pillows, and carved table... currently almost bending under amount of food set on it. And at the entrance, just atop the stairs, Shu stood, smiling at their small entourage.

‘Shu?’

‘Hello there, Issei.’ King answers, nodding above them at the remaining two adults. ‘I’m glad you could make it.’

‘Could or not, you’re the King, aren’t you?’ Ichiru asks, just as confused as his brother. ‘If you ordered us, we’d have to make it.’

‘Well, yes, but... hmm... the occasion feels too special for orders. Especially since today, you’re just as important as myself.’

‘Occasion?’ Issei and Ichiru chorus, and Eichi and Rikka freeze from ushering them into gazebo.

‘Don’t tell me you didn’t remember?’ Eichi turned wide eyes on them, and twins shifted uneasily. Did they forget something important?

‘...with all that was happening since coming to the palace, I guess it is kind of natural.’ Shu says slowly, and then small smile starts playing at his lips. ‘Means not even our not so secret consultations managed to ruin the surprise.’

‘Surprise?’ twins chorus, even more confused now, but then Eichi is at the back of the gazebo, pulling out an old looking book.

‘It’s a Thousand years’ calendar, you two.’ he explains, flipping the pages quickly. ‘If you know how to read it, you can use it, as I’ve just said, for thousand years. For example, to read today’s date, based on the fact two days ago we had a full moon, and it’s September, and then-’

Eichi adds few more conditions, and twins look mesmerized at the work of his hands, before they still, looking at the date Eichi’s fingers stopped at.

‘It’s your birthday, you two.’ softly says Shu, in the meantime coming to stand near them.

‘But... how did you-?’

‘Know?’ Shu smiles, and it’s a tender smile. ‘Like a lot of things I learn about you. Kuga-sama wrote to Okuis about your first birthday celebration at his estate.’

Issei remembers it. It was the first and actually only one of the two celebrations Kuga-sama managed to give them at the estate. Even when they were back at the orphanage though, he somehow always remembered the date, which was marked with meat in their meals, and cake for every child, meaning their sponsor once again ordered the caretakers to make the day a little bit more special for them. Then there was the one he made once they finally agreed to come with the man, after weeks and weeks of convincing on his part, that they were worthy, they would manage, and he would not regret taking them in, regardless of what people has said about twins.

Issei remembers bracing himself, expecting the old Kuga to go all out and order a banquet to be made, but their caretaker managing to surprise him in the best way possible, and preparing small party for the people at the estate, and only those, then informing them their orphanage once again got small donation made in their name. He remembers warming up to the man as they spent the day just lazing and chatting, doing what they wanted to do.

Their second birthday at the estate were marred by the news of rebellion spreading, and soon after, they ended up having to run, praying for the rebellion to die out with the incoming winter, before it reaches their new home.

It didn’t.

The man who quenched the rebellion, and then once again changed their lives into positive now gently pulls them towards himself.

‘I do think we will eventually have to make a grander celebration of it, but for now, I wanted you to celebrate with people you could relax with. Happy birthday, Issei, Ichiru.’

Issei exchange glances with Ichiru. His twin has similarly glassy look in his eyes, meaning he also reminisced upon their past birthdays, and came to the same conclusion as Issei did. They then turn and simultaneously bury their faces in Shu’s sides, arms coming up to embrace the King on their own.

‘Thank you, Shu.’

‘Un, thanks!’

Their voices also sound slightly wet, but Issei feels Shu doesn’t mind, when putting an arm over each of them and saying.

‘You’re most welcome.’

‘Shu, no fair! Getting twin sandwich without asking!’ Eichi whines somewhere to their side, and Issei smiles, looking up, and noticing similarly mischievous expression on his twin’s face. He backs away only to carefully pull Shu to have King's ear next to his mouth.

‘We have a return present for you.’ he whispers, before breaking away from the hug, Ichiru mirroring his actions, and tackling Eichi.

‘Eichi, too, thank you!’

Shu chuckles. Indeed, the look on his assassin’s face was absolute gem of a present. He looked ready to ascend just from the sensation of Issei and Ichiru hugging him tight... not that Shu didn’t understand that.

‘While I also appreciate the sight...’ Rikka’s amused voice speaks up from next to Shu. Assassin has a tray with glasses in his hands. ‘I think we should toast, and then you should get to try your birthday present, Issei, Ichiru. Shu has roped a lot of people into into preparation of it. Then, I have messages from your domain’s people to you; Tsubasa wanted to give them to you personally, but he and Shiki had matters that needed to be taken care of first. You can treat me as their envoy.’

‘R-Right.’ Ichiru backs away from Eichi with some effort- somewhere along the way, assassin has ended up hugging them back. Issei blinks.

‘Most of our people are still illiterate, though...’ he notes, tone of regret in his voice. ‘Schools funded by Kuga-sama were first to burn.’

‘They’re also on the list of things prepared for rebuilding.’ Rikka returns easily, and twins blink. ‘Well, Tsubasa’s report on the progress of Kuga’s domain regeneration is among the letters, so you can check that for yourselves. Anyway, remember when I said Shu has roped in a lot of people? Shiki has roped even more in, including order of scribes that travelled to your domain’s capital and gathered messages from all of the people that care about you.’

He chuckles and it is an incredibly fond laugh.

‘Just a warning, there were a lot of those people, but the longest messages are from those standing in front of you.’

Issei and Ichiru turn to look at Eichi and Shu.

‘Rikka!’ Eichi whines. ‘You didn’t have to say that!’

‘Thank you.’ Issei cuts the assassins' banter short. Ichiru nods next to him, shuffling his feet.

‘Right. For... For everything.’ he adds.

Shu smiles one of the tenderest smiles just yet.

‘That’s our line, you two.’ he says, then adds, before anybody can protest. ‘Let’s toast as Rikka has said; I’m sure you’ll like the works Head Chef has prepared for you.’

They do. Extremely. And when the same maid that called them out to the garden enters the gazebo with a tray with a birthday cake on top of it, they cannot stop their faces from showing the amazement they feel.

Somewhere along the dessert, Rikka disappears, leaving them only with the King and their caretaker, and stack of letters from their people, and people that took care of them earlier. Issei gently pats the papers.

‘It feels... surreal, that this many people wants to celebrate us being born.’ he says slowly, but this thought is cut short as Shu’s arm ends up wounded around his shoulders, Eichi doing the same to Ichiru.

‘Does it really?’ Shu asks. ‘You’re both amazing people, though. Even people who see you only as the Kuga’s successor can see you’ll grow into great men. Trust me, I talk with those on a daily basis.’

He adds with a wry smile. Issei leans on Shu.

‘Is it okay? For you to be with us this long?’ he asks instead of returning to the previous topic. Shu squeezes his shoulder.

‘Of course.’ he smiles. ‘Eichi had great time rearranging my schedule for today.’

‘I wish I could show you the faces of all those nobles.’ Eichi says with a grin, and twins snicker. They all knew only suicidal people would argue with the Throne Assassin about their meeting with the King being reappointed...

‘And since I’m already here, I think we can get you your presents, don’t you think, Eichi?’ Shu continues with a smile, and Issei jerks his head up.

‘After preparing all this... a present?’ he asks disbelievingly. ‘Isn’t that...’

‘It’s okay, it’s okay!’ Eichi chirps, reaching somewhere to the side. ‘It’s nothing you wouldn’t get eventually.’

‘But still...’ Issei drifts off at the sight of Eichi unwrapping cloth from the two extremely beautiful daggers. ‘Those are...’

‘Isse, Icchi.’ Eichi offers them one weapon each, handle forward. ‘As long as you stay with us, I will be your shield and dagger, I promise I’ll protect you. But, there will be the time you will have to take command of your own land. When that time comes, I want you two to protect each other, alright? Even if you will still have all of our support then. Those are twin daggers, they were forged from the same steel; they are meant to work together, and I know you will know how to use them for greatness~’

‘Eichi...’

‘Take them.’ assassin gently urges them, and they grasp at the handles.

‘So light...’

‘Those are protection daggers.’ Shu says, and upon looking at him, they see him holding out similar weapon. ‘They are matched to the hand of only one holder, usually. In your case, I susoect you will be able to share, though only the one you're grasping right now will fit your hand parfectly. Their balance should also be fit for you, and even after you grow, they will adjust. Very little smiths are capable of making their works do that.’

He smiles.

‘I don’t know how Eichi knows one such master, but I’m not complaining. Mine saved my life countless times, and while I hope yours won’t need to, I know you can trust those blades.’

Issei and Ichiru look at the weapons in their hands; even if they would never be used, daggers were beautiful. As a present, whether they would protect them or just decorate their attires, they were indescribably amazing.

‘Thank you.’ they chorus quietly. Eichi nods pleased, and offers them covers with colors matching the small gem fitted into the handle, Ichiru’s coral red, and Issei’s dark blue of lapis lazuli.

Shu also puts his dagger away, and instead picks up two small parcels, sitting innocently at his side.

‘Now for my present.’

‘It wasn’t joint?!’ with a mixture of surprise and terror asks Ichiru, and Issei kind of shares that sentiment- those daggers had to be expensive...

Of course, they forgot somewhere along the way that they were talking to the King of the whole country.

‘It is kind of related, but also not really.’

‘Which one it is?!’ Ichiru asks exasperated, but Shu just urges them.

‘Open it.’

The soft material packaging reveals two incredibly subtle pendants in the shapes of eight-armed star. The one in Ichiru’s hand had a ruby in its’ centre, while Issei’s held a dark sapphire. Both gems were polished, and just above them, on the northern arm, there was a carving with the herb of the Kuga, a flying crow above the single flower with five round petals. The herb under the gemstone was left empty.

‘According to Kuga tradition, you should get your personal herbs there.’ Shu says, pointing to the empty space. ‘Normally, I think it has to do with the title you gain once you reach manhood, but I want the two of you to design your own signs. Once you do, we can engrave those.’

‘Shu, that’s-’ Issei starts, then stops as he turns the pendant in his hand. The back was made from mix of white and yellow gold, polished and also engraved.

‘Issei?’ noticing his stare, Ichiru also turns his own pendant. Then puts it next to his brother’s.

The inscription was simple, just two lines of the song Shu has composed for all of them.

_Even if it’s not a life full of sunshine,_

_it’s because I have you that I think I won’t be afraid of it._

_'_ And that' Shu says, pointing at the lines, 'is what I hope you will always be able to remember. Being twins is a special bond, and the only reason people might say you're bad luck is because they're jealous of you having it. Alright? Me and Eichi have been watching you very closely, so you can trust us on that.'

Twins don't answer, at least not verbally.

When Rikka returns to the gazebo, however, he's met with the sight of twins hugging their caretakers senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get rid of twins' brainrot and get back to writing other stuff...  
> Oh well, whatever. Happy birthday, Issei and Ichiru!  
> (Also, you've probably already recognized it, but the carving on twins' pendants is [paraphrased] from Double Shooting Stars. Also, the flower in their herb is a nemophila- if somebody ever doubted it- since it actually can mean success and victory, and as such, seemed fitting)  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Of nightmares, battlefields, and sleeping together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG BIG WARNING: This is the gorest thing I've ever wrote in my life, at least for the first part. If you're bad with depictions of blood, violence and so on, I strongly suggest to skip to the *** sign, or skip this chapter altogether. It won't really be necessary to understand anything in the following stories, so, you're losing nothing. Ah, I'll also update tag warnings.
> 
> This one reader wanted berserker Eichi (you know who you are :3) and I've said I won't know how to write it, but then this chapter happened, so. Enjoy? Is that correct word for this piece?

The battlefield stinks.

It reeks of blood, sweat and death.

Or maybe all of it is just Eichi. He’s not so sure, but then again, he’s not sure of anything anymore.

There are men standing in his way, armed men. The same like the one-

Eichi lets out angered growl, before charging.

The men wear the same clothes- _armor_ , his brain supplies- as the one he just sliced to pieces, but that wasn’t enough.

There’s one man in front of him, his eyes open, and Eichi without hesitation digs his dagger into the visor of the helmet.

The shriek he gets as a response is not enough, and he whirls around and down, getting behind the man trying to reach for his back, stabbing his knee just behind the iron plate meant to protect the joint, dagger coming through the flesh and bone as if those were butter.

Or maybe it was just Eichi putting all of his strength into every stab, every slash, every kick and punch, the raw power supported by the body's memory of harsh training, of perfect technique, of the places where human body was most fragile, places that even armor won’t protect, places he now had to cut, stab, rip or he’ll remember...

He’ll remember _it wasn’t enough_. That _he_ wasn’t enough.

He tears into next squadron, fleetingly aware of something wet on his shoulder, but it was probably just blood, either his or his victims, it didn’t matter. What mattered were the men in armors, still standing, still on his path, still dangerous and he cannot let anything happen, not anymore, not ever, he shouldn’t let anything happen ever, but it was too late now, and he could only make sure it won’t happen ever again-

 _Slay, kill, murder, it doesn’t matter which word you use_. He needs to make them not dangerous and only dead aren’t dangerous, and so, he continues, kicking, punching, slashing, digging his boots in until the cough doesn’t turn wet, jumping, pulling, knocking out, stabbing, blinding, incapacitating, _killing_ -

‘M-M-Monster!’

There are screams, but they don’t matter, there’s stinging on his cheek, but it doesn’t matter, his left hand not moving properly also doesn’t matter; smell of burnt skin doesn’t matter, people cursing him out also don’t matter, not beyond taking them out-

‘Eichi!’

There’s a call, behind him, of a name, _his_ name, a real name only a handful knows, and he turns, but sees concerned, _worried_ , pink, matted dirty red with ash and blood, and it’s not what he wants to see, so he continues looking around, continues stabbing and slashing, until he sees two corpses who matter, two tiny shapes curled around each other as they always do, and he screams, because _did he also not do enough_ , wasn’t enough for them as well, did he fail yet another important person-

He turns and slashes without looking and the pink ducks, backs away, too experienced to let him hurt itself, but it also isn’t against him, it doesn’t look like those who hurt _them_ , and Eichi continues his rage, continues cutting, slicing, gouging, deaf to the calls, deaf to the curses and to the pleas, even to his own name-

‘Eichi!’

_This one._

On reflex, he turns with a blade ready to slice, but he attacks from the right side, and the hand catches his wrist, and it’s not the dirty pink, not the bloodied corpses, not the soldiers he needs to rip apart for injuring, for making Eichi fail-

‘Eichi, calm down! You’re okay, we’re okay, Eichi. Please.’

It’s not the foreign voice, nor the worried friend, it’s _the voice_ , the one he swore to protect, he swore to follow, to take care of, the one he’s failed so miserably-

‘S-shu.’ he utters, although it’s probably sounding like indecipherable gurgle, his lip is split by this or that punch, he doesn’t really know, his world is spinning, and he failed, but this voice calls his name, the bloodied man in front of him still staring at him, concerned eyes foggy with pain the deep, deep wound on his left shoulder gives him, and yet, still calls out an order- order?

‘Eichi, you need to wake up. Eichi!’

***

‘Eichi!’

He opens eyes with a gasp, his hand flying to the wrist of the hand shaking him, the other one still holding his own right wrist. Eichi twists his hand rapidly out of the attacker’s hold, before just as quickly grasping below his offender’s palm, and then tumbles over, pinning his opponent’s body under himself.

It’s the lack of fight and softness of material under his knuckles that makes him register something is incorrect, and he isn’t ambushed, isn’t on the battlefield. That and-

‘Eichi.’

This voice, beloved voice, of beloved person, that he’s seen soiled in blood just moments ago...

‘S-Shu.’

Eichi wakes up completely, and releases pinned wrists with a gasp, but those hands follow his movement, reaching out, gently cupping his face, and he has no chance to fight them, not now, not back then, on the battlefield... he relinquishes all of the control, gives up all of his power, and closes his eyes with a shaky breath. He can feel thumbs carefully tracing his cheeks.

‘Eichi, look at me.’

He obeys, and looks into blue pools of concern, just for a moment, before his eyes slide to the night shirt, open with their night scuffle, to reveal clean and completely healed, shallow scar, so thin if you didn’t know what to look for, you wouldn’t know it was there.

But Eichi knew it was there. Dai did a great job treating that wound, but Eichi did the worst job ever, letting that wound happen in the first place.

‘Eichi.’ beloved voice calls him back again. ‘It’s okay, you’re okay. It was just a nightmare.’

‘Nightmare...’ Eichi repeats dully. That would explain the twins on the battlefield... ‘Nightmare, huh.’

‘Yes, a nightmare. Are you awake now?’

‘Shu.’ Eichi reaches and grasps somewhat desperately at a hand still gently cupping his cheek. ‘Are you okay?’

King smiles at him, not at all bothered by assassin straddling him, the one that practically had pinned him down just seconds ago.

‘Yes, I’m fine, perfectly fine. Did you see that battle again?’

Eichi swallows. Right, this nightmare wasn’t completely a creation of his tired brain. And, wasn’t a completely new occurrence.

‘Y-yeah- Shu?’

Shu answers by pulling him down, towards his chest, and wrapping arms around slightly taller man. They’re strong, and sure, and definitely not cut, and Eichi feels like he can breathe again, in time with the heartbeat next to his cheek.

‘You poor thing...’ Shu whispers into his hair, making him blush, but at the same time...

He’s the Royal Assassin now. There’s really only one person in the whole world treating him with gentleness and softness, as if he could break, now. With tender care and love. Although people fond of him have grown in numbers ever since that battle, and people he cares about also increased in numbers, this single fact didn't change.

‘I- I’m fine now, Shu.’ but, he lets the hug linger for a bit more, whispering his gratitude into King’s collar, ‘Thank you.’

‘Always.’ Shu reassures him with one simple word, lips pressed to the crown of Eichi’s head, and his world is set straight again.

They separate, and Eichi slides off of the King, all apologies and embarrassment, but Shu waves it away.

‘It’s okay. But still, this afternoon had to shook you up really well, to dream of that fight again.’ he says, and his eyes - clear, not even shadow of painful fog- stare at Eichi with concern. ‘Did it look that bad?’

‘Any accident which I can’t stop from happening is bad.’ Eichi answers, not really thinking.

It was true, too. Because who would have thought a young noble would want to show off his newest war horse near where the King’s court was talking a walk? And who could have predicted the animal getting out of its’ rider’s control, throwing him off, and then charging straight into the crowd, that had the King as its’ heart?

He shakes his head before his heart can stop beating again, like it did this afternoon, when he realized that even if he throws the dagger, even if he reaches the animal's artery, the corpse will still reach Shu, will still fall upon the King, crushing him underneath. He looks at the King next to himself- not hurt, not crushed, not even bruised- and smiles.

‘Still, I’m glad Isse and Icchi were there.’

‘Yeah.’ Shu smiles, reaching up and wiping at Eichi's cheeks again... he probably cried in his sleep. He remembers weeping like a baby on that battlefield, after Shu came to, during Dai's first aid treatment, and rushed to battlefield to stop him, and make him realize he was alive at the same time. Shu shakes him out of his musings by adding, ‘Let us see people try to whisper about them being bad luck now.’

If not for the twins taking their riding lesson nearby, training a maneuver of forcing enemy’s horse between themselves and redirecting its’ course, instinctively managing to apply it with their smaller but more mobile horses to the giant war stallion, Shu wouldn’t lay in his bed in his chamber, warm and safe next to Eichi. Instead, he would be being pieced together by the royal medic, Dai on his way to the palace from the Okui residence. If not for the two youths rushing to the King's aid when everybody else failed... At the thought of their boys, Eichi smiles, pictures of their bloodied bodies wiped out with the shaky smiles they gave him when he bid them goodnight tonight, both curled close in Issei’s bed.

‘They grew up so much, too~You wouldn’t say those two scared children that came to the palace just half a year ago would save the King!’

‘They did, didn’t they? Maybe I should officially show them my gratitude with something.’ Shu also smiles softly. It seemed the talk of the twins served as their regular relaxant now.

And that relaxant was now gently scratching at the entry to the hidden tunnel just next to the bed, just as Eichi has taught them. Shu and Eichi still, exchange glances, look over themselves (Shu closes his shirt and Eichi wipes at his face for the last time, erasing any visible sign of the nightmare), before Eichi slips out of the bed to open the entrance to the two boys clinging to each other under the blanket they wrapped around themselves, looking nothing like the knights saving the King just this afternoon.

‘Eichi?’ Issei notes with a hint of sleepy surprise, but then his tone turns apologetic, ‘I’m- we’re sorry, we didn’t want to interrupt...’

‘Right, but, Shu...’ Ichiru adds quietly, and Eichi smiles in understanding, inviting them inside the chamber at the same time as Shu speaks up.

‘I must’ve really scared you all, I’m sorry.’ King says, looking at the boys in front of himself, before looking above them, at Eichi, who quietly signs for bed. Shu smiles, and raises his own cover in front of the boys. ‘Come here?’

‘But, won’t we-’ Issei starts, half turning to Eichi, but the assassin just pushes both boys to the bed.

‘Hurry up, you two. The night is chilly, and I don’t want you getting cold.’ he says, and Ichiru slowly pulls at Issei’s hand. Together, they climb into bed, just next to the King, who scooted to the other side. Eichi comes in after them.

‘It’s been pretty long time since we last slept like that~’ Eichi notes, no sign of previous scare, and Shu smiles, as Ichiru asks.

‘We did?’

‘You were asleep.’ Shu explains softly. ‘But, you still managed to pull Eichi in.’

‘Ugh. Embarrassing.’

‘But definitely successful.’ Shu smiles. ‘It was one of the nights I wouldn’t be able to make Eichi rest, not without your help.’

'You have those, too?' Ichiru looks at their caretaker. 'I thought only Issei-'

'Ichiru.' his brother hushes him, but Eichi still exchanges concerned glances with the King.

'I won't press, but, if you can't sleep, you can come to us, alright, Issei? Ichiru, this extends to you, too.'

'I know, that's why we're here.' Ichiru yawns, and Issei nods. 'Still. 's good you're alright.'

'And I have you to thank for it.' Shu smiles, fixing pillow to be more firmly under twins' heads, while Eichi pulls the blanket up to their chins. Twins, surprisingly, accept the fussing. 'Go to sleep now. It's okay.'

'Mm, good night.' Issei says, closing his eyes.

'Nighty night.' Ichiru mumbles, seconds later shifting to grab Issei and curl into him. Eichi smiles as the boys rearrange themselves into a neat knot of limbs and hair. Shu carefully puts hand over their covers.

'Sweet dreams.' he whispers, and in silence Both the King and the Assassin observe evening of two breaths of the teenagers slipping into deep, nightmareless dream.

'Eichi.' Shu says in the quiet of the room, other man startling from his dozed of state. 'Thank you for worrying, I'm sorry, too.'

'It was not your fault, Shu.' Eichi smiles at him, the expression soft and defenseless. Shu returns in kind.

'I love you, Eichi. I won't leave you or the twins, I promise.' he says. 'So, you can go to sleep now. I'll be there.'

'You need to sleep as well.' consciously notes Eichi, and Shu smiles in the dark.

'True.'

They slide down under the covers, both having one hand resting securely on top of twins, their pinkies just barely touching.

'Good night, Shu.' Eichi says, and this time, he can say it with conviction. Feeling that, Shu smiles again.

'Good night, I love you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fo some reason, the playlist for writing first part of this chapter more or less went like that: Romeo, Gregorio, Reraise. I can accept the first two, but the heck is the most uplifting fluffy solo of XLied doing as the bgm for the gorest stuff I wrote in my life? XD I was probably loading my comfort guns for the latter part, but still...  
> (Pale Moonlight serves as the background for the talk in bed between the four of them, so. I guess the balance in the world is saved.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Of thank yous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain recently has a lot of ideas regarding medieval AUs, so... well. Time to refresh this one, even though it's just short and pointless fluff. Happy New Year, everyone?

‘Eichi, thank you.’

‘Eh? I mean, you’re welcome, but what for?’

Shu smiles, and finally tears his eyes away from the sight outside the window, only to look at him in a way that meant he wanted Eichi to melt.

It worked, too.

‘For everything, actually.’ Shu moves to the table where Eichi was fixing the mess to find a place for Shu’s light snack. It was one of those days that, had it not been for his meddling, Shu would end up going all day on water alone. Even the moment at the window was a result of his nagging at Shu to take a break, at least until twins won’t come for their scheduled lesson. Said lesson usually ending up being both music education for te twins and briefing Shu on the happenings of the day - or days, depending on how busy they all were and when thay last seen each other.

The King approaches his desk, and lets his hand gently brush against Eichi’s cheek, waking him up from those musings.

‘But mostly, for being there for me.’ he adds softly. ‘And for the boys.’

Against himself, Eichi smiles, blush evident. Lately, they end up including twins in any exchange they conduct... not that it was an unpleasant change.

‘Well, I couldn’t just leave you alone right? And moreso, leave them alone. But,’ he leans into hand on his cheek, ‘you’re most welcome, Your Highness.’

It doesn’t matter that Shu has complete control of his whole being. He would serve this man, even if that wasn’t the case, but still, it was nice to be appreciated.

Shu leans in, and for once, Eichi is sure it’s safe, even in the middle (well, latter half) of the day. He closes his eyes, letting Shu take complete control and lead the way.

When they separate, there’s light in Shu’s expression, blinding with something simple words probably cannot describe.

‘For that, also, thank you.’

‘Isn’t that my line though?’ Eichi asks and Shu makes a soft questioning sound. ‘For creating a world where it’s possible for us to be like that.’

It’s not perfect, sure, and they still need to keep their guard up, but. It was as close to absolute happiness as Eichi ever was, and he has this man in front of himself to thank for that.

‘I would not be able to make it without you, though.’ Shu argues, and Eichi chuckles, leaning into a hand still on his cheek, cradling it against his own.

‘You know what the boys would say to it?’

Shu chuckles.

‘That we’re too sappy for grown up adults.’ he answers, and Eichi grins. Seconds later, he looks to the side, then turns towards the door, but his smile doesn’t fall.

‘Speak of the devil... though, in our case it’s about angels.’ he says, and Shu hears, few moments after his assassin, double footsteps, entering his chambers, and voices chorusing his name. He also smiles.

‘Here, Issei, Ichiru.’

Footsteps get closer and moments later, their charges walk into the study. Ichiru grins, before turning to Issei.

‘Told you he’d be here!’

Issei just nods, and Eichi blinks.

‘You were looking for me?’

Twins seem slightly embarrassed.

‘Well...maybe?’ Ichiru admits. ‘We didn’t want to make a mess if you cleaned this shelf up already.’

‘Oh.’ Shu blinks. ‘It has to do with the homework I gave you last lesson?’

‘Was that a homework or a reward, finally?’ Ichiru gets irritated. ‘You keep changing it up!’

‘A homework we wouldn’t get if we didn’t do well?’ Issei risks a theory and Shu gratefully confirms.

Eichi looks between the king and his charges, before repeating.

‘A homework?’

‘I wanted them to choose next piece they will train on.’ Shu explains with a smile. ‘They’re getting pretty confident on their etudes, so I think it will be a good thing to add some flavor to regular teachings.’

He turns to the twins.

‘Seems like you found something interesting to you in the library?’

Twins shift.

‘Well, technically speaking, yes.’ finally, Issei says. ‘But it was actually...something you’ve shown us before, once.’

Shu blinks.

‘You’ve promised to show us a whole thing, one day!’ Ichiru adds, and Eichi and Shu blink more. Issei turns the scoresheet in his arms so that they could see the title, and both adults let out a sigh, Eichi’s somewhat surprised, Shu’s nostalgic.

‘So it was in the library?’ he asks, and twins nod.

‘Eichi has made a separate boxes for any scoresheets and music books we might find. This one looked like the only one that weren’t written by the scribe, so it caught my attention, and Ichiru has said we’ve talked about this one, and that you’d said we will get to see the whole one day, but if it’s not-’

‘Isse, Isse!’ Eichi quickly comes forward to the older twin. ‘Breathe.’

Twin draws in a deep breath, and then slowly releases it, the grip on the scoresheets loosening.

‘You’re panicking unnecessarily.’ Eichi smiles, before turning to Shu. ‘Right?’

‘Right.’ king nods, also coming closer. ‘I was just surprised you’re still interested in something like that. By all means, it’s an amateur’s work. It has little value.’

‘That’s not true!’

Eichi is only slightly surprised that the three of them chorused that. They were, after all, spending most of their time together.

And all of them loved Shu, he recently came to realize.

‘It’s a song that changed this country, right?’ Issei asks with surprising fierceness, and Shu blinks. ‘Everybody heard a phrase from it!’

‘Well, that’s true, but-’

Only because it became rebellion’s motto, they didn’t let him say.

‘And even if it did not, it changed our lives.’ Ichiru says, and at this, both adults look at him in confusion. ‘You think we didn’t notice?’

‘Ah, Ichiru...’ Issei suddenly softens his voice, but his brother continues.

‘You were curious about this kid who asked about motto being the part of bigger whole, back when we met the first time, right?’ Ichiru says, them mumbles. ‘And, felt pity for separating him with his brother, I guess...’

‘That’s not true!’

Eichi seriously will laugh the next time they will say that in three voices again...

‘Ichiru, Issei, too.’ Shu says seriously. ‘It’s true I was surprised somebody realized it’s not just a motto, but.’

‘Right.’ Eichi nods. ‘Even if you didn’t ask about it, or realized it, our actions wouldn’t change. It was the right thing to do, and well...’

He’s managed to get behind the boys, so throwing his arms around them wasn’t that hard, not anymore, at least. Ichiru still scowls at him a bit, but Issei accepts the embrace, with slight confusion and curiosity in his eyes.

‘You two are naturally cute.’ Eichi finishes the thought, and okay, now both twins are embarrassed. Cute. ‘We would still end up caring for you anyway. That’s the adults job, remember? You just make it much more pleasant.’

‘That’s a weird way to look at it.’

‘But it’s true.’ Shu smiles knowingly, looking at the three of them. ‘For both me and Eichi.’

He slowly approaches the huddle, before looking at the handwritten scores.

‘Alright, let’s make it your practice song.’

Twins’ faces light up.

‘Thanks, Shu!’

‘Thank you!’ Issei looks behind them. ‘Can Eichi stay and listen? We went to library to ask him to do that.’

Shu grins in the face of shocked, and, frankly saying, moved assassin.

‘I was about to propose that.’


	10. Of separating and reuniting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation for posting that? Getting the remaining chapters done quicker. Yeah.

‘So, the riot spreads, and if this continues, we will have the fully grown rebellion by the time of harvest.’ summarizes count Murasaki, and Shu nods slowly. Issei bites his lower lip.

He despises those words, even if they are just reflection of the reality.

It started with reports of minor disobedience of people in one province, with not even a request for support of the noble managing it, but the information of him dispatching a team of knights to pacify the village.

The request, but only for advice, came three weeks later, after the team joined forces with the disobeying villagers, and the official sent with the knights was sentenced to death by the rebels, for no reason, too, as the noble assured.

Issei had his doubts.

Then, the noble sent a bigger fighting unit, but by then, disobedience spread to neighboring villages, then to the smaller cities that had to join protests to avoid getting cut off from the supplies provided by the countryside.

By now, noble realized the real danger and was requesting reinforcements from the royal forces. Issei feels that if his teeth press on his lip any more, they’ll make blood flow. The story was plausible and all, only...

‘Something feels wrong.’ Tsubasa and Ichiru say at the same time, before glaring at each other. Then, Tsubasa smirks.

‘If the kiddos feel the same, I’m now confident.’

‘What do you mean, lord Okui?’ the representative of the noble shifts in his place, eyes nervously travelling between the king and Issei and Ichiru. Right, Rice region, that was the topic of their discussion, still had this strong belief in twins relating to bad luck... Issei almost forgot how that kind of judgement felt.

They were in a council room together with all of Takamura-Okui domain representatives, Eichi and Rikka quietly observing the progress from opposite walls, and Tsubasa, Shiki, Issei and Ichiru standing to the right of the king. To the left, remaining advisers stood, and so, the people requesting a hearing were forced to stand in front of the king, on the opposite side of the table.

Issei and Ichiru’s presence was approved by Shu himself, after discussion with their politics' teacher, who decided twins should slowly get used to practical presentation of how ruling works. As such, all council regarding northern regions, where both Okui and Kuga regions were located, became show lessons, that gradually introduced twins’ participation in matters regarding their future domain.

Like the near-rebellion stage in one of the neighboring states.

‘This county had a very high amount of people running away from it.’ Issei says quietly, finally realizing what bugged him, and Ichiru ‘oh’s. ‘Long before any rebellion started.’

‘The resettlement project?’ Ichiru asks him and Issei nods. ‘So, it’s nothing new.’

‘But it’s the first time some of us hear about it.’ points out Shu, tone serious but also calm and patient. Twins still instantly turn away from each other and to the rest of the room.

‘Apologies.’ they chorus, and messenger flinches.

Shu nods.

‘It’s okay, just explain what you meant by it.’ he looks at Tsubasa. ‘All three of you, since it seems lord Okui also has come to the same conclusion.’

‘Well, for the same reason kiddos did.’ Tsubsa returns, before looking at twins. ‘You should start it.’

Ichiru grumbles about pushing the hard part onto others, but Issei just nods, looking at the map spread on the table, and pointing to a small triangle.

‘This part of the Rice region borders with both Kuga and Okui regions.’ he says, tracing the line of the borders. ‘It has just two ways through which it connects to those domains though, and it’s because...’

‘The people kept running away from the Rice domain.’ Ichiru says, no hesitation compared to his brother. ‘They would cross the border and seek a job, or asylum, in the facilities of other regions, because, according to them, slavery in the Okui or Kuga was better than free farmer in Kome.’

‘Since all villages migrated out of the region, lord Kome had to close all roads but those for merchants, it helped considerably with the problem, but caused displeasure in people.’ Issei continues, ignoring eyebrows raising on more than one face. ‘Those who did manage to slip past the guards would be bought out by lord Kuga, and then worked the payment off for him, so that their children were already free members of the domain population, hence „resettlement” and slavery talk.’

‘I’m surprised it didn’t blow in their faces during the first rebellion, honestly.’ Tsubasa adds. ‘Then again, Kome did catch those trying to get through the borders to join the rebels and punished them in public...’

‘Meaning?’ Shu says, and there are notes of exhaustion in his tone. Tsubasa hums.

‘I wasn’t at the border at the time, but... Dai, you had witnesses as your patients, right?’

Dai nods.

‘Tortures were involved, followed by hanging.’ he says shortly, after brief look in the direction of twins.

‘For crossing the border. To simple villagers.’ Shu sighs. ‘And lord Kome is surprised his people refuse to listen to him, after his officials gathered too much to let his people survive winter, and that knights feeling even an ounce of honor choose to go against master who has no longer a proper grasp on situation in his domain.’

‘Your Highness, but, the rebellion is-’ the messenger, red in the face, still tries to protest.

‘Yes, of course, we cannot leave it alone.’ Shu says calmly. ‘But the armed forces are at best going to accelerate the eruption. No, we need diplomats there.’

‘Diplomats?! To discuss with lower born people out of all-’

‘We’re lower born as well, sir.’ Issei speaks up quietly. ‘So is quite a number of generals in this room.’

Shu smiles.

‘That’s correct, although by the name and heritage your protector left to you, the former isn’t completely correct statement, from political point of view, Issei.’ he points out, and Issei nods shyly. ‘But, well, yes, thanks to what happened for the past two years, there’s a fair share of the so-called lowborns deciding on the fate of this country, for the better, in my personal opinion. And if it works for the whole country, why shouldn’t it work for Rice region, as well?’

‘That’s...’ messenger is at a loss for words.

‘Now, we need somebody who knows the reality of the situation there to properly solve the situation.’ Shiki points out. ‘And somebody with enough diplomatic skills to actually work out an agreement, and enough prestige to serve as insurance of this agreement being carried out.’

‘Preferably two, just in case.’ Shu nods.

‘Well, it might be hard...’ Tsubasa looks at the map. ‘I can volunteer as the insurance, and the diplomat, I’m pretty good at discussing stuff with leaders of rebellions.’

He grins in Shiki’s direction, and the other man nods.

‘But, I don’t think people will know that much about Okui, since most of them seeked refuge within Kuga. It was more refuge-friendly, too.’ Tsubasa says, slowing down with each word, realizing his slip up.

‘Well, young masters Kuga were supposed to start their training soon...’ muses one of the advisers, before being elbowed in the side by neighboring general

‘And if it’s just as a means of a known presence, it wouldn’t get them into too much danger.’ some other, not getting the quite obvious cue, continues, looking appraisingly at the children and smiling in satisfaction at their mature looks.

Twins, much to Eichi and Shu’s horror, seem to be seriously considering the idea, before nodding at the same time.

‘Then, me.’

‘Then, me.’

They look at each other in surprise. They were used to be of one mind to the point of synchronizing their speech, but... that was a first.

‘Ichiru? No, you’re not... the diplomatics are not your specialty-’ starts Issei, Ichiru speaking up at the same time.

‘Issei? You’re the heir of the region! You cannot possibly mean you will go!’ Ichiru sounds baffled, but Issei shakes his head.

‘I’m older.’

‘That’s what I’m talking about.’ Ichiru sounds more jittery now. ‘If you go, domain endangers its firstborn. I’ll go, I can manage.’

‘But it’s dan-’ Issei, much to nobles not knowing the twins better, also grows distraught.

‘Which is why I’m saying what I’m saying! Which one of us has been better in sword mastery lessons?’

‘The mission is supposed to be diplomatic, and you’re not the best at it. Besides it’s in a region where rules of regular fencing won’t apply.’ stresses Issei. ‘And I can’t-’

‘Well, and you think I can?! _Again?!_ ’

‘But-’

Shu has had enough of seeing the boys quite obviously arguing for the sake of each other’s safety.

‘Eichi.’

He exchanges glances with his assassin, before Issei and Ichiru’s main caretaker comes forward and wraps his arm over either twin.

‘I think you can continue it in the library, you two.’ he says over their raised voices, and two similarly anxious faces look up at him.

‘But, Eichi...’ they say at the same time, before instantly quieting down.

‘I’ll come discuss it with the two of you later.’ king adds, and twins look at him next. ‘It will be fine, for now, go cool down.’

‘That was surprising.’ Shiki whistles, before remembering they’re no longer in a war camp, once the door closes after the trio. ‘So, they do argue.’

‘Only when one of them wants to endanger himself alone.’ Shu sighs. ‘But, it’s true it would be beneficial to have part of the Kuga household coming. They and Okuis seemed to be peacemakers, from what I could understand?’

‘More or less.’ Tsubasa looks down at the map. ‘I can’t believe I’m saying that, but I agree with the brat, Your Highness. He’s more suitable for the job. Although...’

‘Will it be the first time they would separate since coming under your care?’ Dai suddenly asks from next to Tsubasa. Shu considers for a moment.

‘Yes, actually.’ he says with mild surprise. ‘They do separate briefly for work or games during lessons, from what I hear, but...’

‘It would be the first time they separate for longer since the Jama incident?’ Tsubasa asks, and Shu nods, slight scowl at the mention of his former citizen. ‘Ah. No wonder they’re jittery. All the more Ichiru should be the one to go, though?’

‘Reason being?’ Shu asks with strange sense of adding salt to the injury; if he could, he wanted to keep twins as safe as possible, for as long as possible.

‘Sh- Your Highness, seriously.’ Tsubasa caught himself at the last moment. ‘Can’t you see them as rulers already? Issei might be the firstborn, but Ichiru will definitely become his right-hand, and not because he will request it, but because they’re more comfortable like that, together. Brat will also definitely be entrusted with army matters of their domain, since he seems to be naturally better at moving around, so. He will be running errands for his brother all the time, and probably feeling happy he’s the one, and not Issei.’

Shu hated that he could perfectly picture twins like that.

‘So, you suggest Ichiru to go with you.’ he asks, praying for Eichi not to hate him for that.

‘Yeah. Can show him the ropes on how to behave so as not to give more work to his brother.’ Tsubasa shrugs, and Shiki hums.

‘They will murder each other if we send them alone, though.’ he says, prompting Tsubasa to scowl. Everybody on the court knew of strange assimilation of the younger twin and Okui’s heir’s characters. ‘They will need someone to manage them, perhaps entertain them a bit. Rikka, you up for the task?’

Favorite moves from under the wall.

‘You will stay in the palace with His Majesty?’ he asks softly, and Shiki nods. ‘Then, by all means.’

Nobody needed to be told that the real question was „will you stay with Eichi until I come back”. Dai nods slowly.

‘I can tag along, as a show of good will.’ he slowly says, looking between the remaining three men of his domain. ‘And help Rikka in managing them, while I’m at it.’

Shiki frowns, but then nods softly.

‘That’s a good idea.’ his face smooths out. ‘I’ll have more time to pester Shu.’

‘Only if the country won’t pester both of us before that.’ Shu answers dryly. Different to Tsubasa, who could manage to pretend, Shiki needed the privilege of calling the king by his name, because he was just incapable of calling a person he treated like a younger brother with his official title... ‘Also, I count on you helping to distract Issei.’

‘Hm? He’s the less problematic twin, I’ve heard?’ Shiki quirks his eyebrow, and Shu huffs.

‘Specifically because of that. Without Ichiru, he’s going to go overboard with properness.’

‘So, it’s decided?’ count Murasaki asks, calling everyone in the room back to the present. ‘Your Majesty’s will shall be represented by lord Okui and younger of lords Kugas?’

Shu reluctantly nods his head.

‘Give them armed entourage, and medical supplies.’ he adds, and Shiki sighs.

‘Carrot and stick, but both meant to protect, huh.’ he mutters, before looking at his side. ‘Not that I complain.’

Tsubasa bumps their shoulders.

‘You’re going to miss me, Darling~?’

And Shiki instantly huffs.

‘As if. I’ll finally have some peace. But, your people might riot with me at the top, so come back quickly, Honey.’

‘Ah, yes, the infamous Darling-Honey exchange...’ mutters count Murasaki. He then clears his throat. ‘We can spare one regiment of cavalry and small entourage of the guards. As for the provisions...’

*

Shu enters the library, and instantly senses the atmosphere changed. It was stifling, but not with hostility, but something much more sad and tender.

He almost expected to see twins curled around each other, like he saw them upon entering medical bay more than a year ago now, on the day they first met. Instead, the twins sit in the opposite corners of the room, pretending to busy themselves with their respective work, but in reality only stealing anxious glances at each other from time to time. Eichi observes them, but doesn’t call them out, choosing to also pretend to jot down on the list he has in front of himself.

Shu can see separate piece of parchment under his assassin’s hand, though, and stifles a sigh.

So, Eichi also prepared for the separation.

‘Shu!’ Issei is the first one to notice him, for he jumps from his desk, Ichiru mirroring him with slight delay. Shu smiles tiredly at them, but looks at Eichi. His assassin’s face morphs into mask of concern, before becoming blank. He was going to listen to what Shu had to say first.

Which he hoped would turn out fine.

‘How did the meet go? Shu?’ twins come together to stand in front of him, apparently for the first time, because they look at each other, before making hesitant step apart each.

As if even this kind of small break between them was something too painful to continue.

‘Let’s all sit down first, okay.’ Shu requests quietly. ‘I feel I’ve stood enough today.’

Twins nod, but their faces are still tense, even as all four of them huddle on the armchairs in the corner of the room, after Shu gets served juice by Eichi.

He knows there’s no point in beating around the bush, with the three of them.

‘We agreed it should be Ichiru who will assist Tsubasa in the Rice domain.’ he says, before turning to the younger twin. ‘If you still wish to do it.’

‘Eh?’ Ichiru stares at him, and corner of Shu’s mouth quirks upwards.

‘Do you think I’m tyrannical enough to demand you to go against your will?’

Truth be told, he could. He should, even. But.

‘I want to do it.’ Ichiru speaks decisively, sharply turning to Issei once his brother utters his name weakly. ‘You know it’s true! And that I need to!’

‘Why Ichiru? Shu.’ Issei asks, instead of answering his brother and Ichiru puffs his cheeks out. ‘Why not me?’

‘Issei-’

‘Both of you have great skills that would prove beneficial in mediation between the rebels and the nobles, not to mention your standing on the matter as the Kuga heirs.’ Shu says slowly. ‘Ichiru will bring empathy, but you could bring rational arguments that would work just as well.’

‘Then, why-’

‘But you’re the heir of your domain.’ Shu gently interrupts Issei. ‘And you won’t be able to mediate each and every conflict happening in your domain, once you take over. And, while Ichiru is wrong in thinking his position as the second heir makes him less valuable, it will prove beneficial for him to learn to mediate in somebody else’s name. You’re not going to sideline him, once you take rule, are you, Issei?’

‘I... frankly, I don’t... I can’t visualise... it.’ Issei says somewhat pitifully. ‘We’ve always been... equal. Brothers. Twins. Together. I... I don’t... want to change it. And, I don’t... if Ichiru’s in danger, then I’d rather...’

‘And have you ever thought the feeling’s mutual, idiot!?’ Ichiru explodes, standing up in front of his twin, and Issei looks ready to cry.

‘I did, but I... but I...’

He is crying, Shu realizes as Issei just leans forward, hiding in Ichiru’s stomach, clinging to his brother, who literally froze in place.

Shu realizes it’s to be expected.

Twins were together, and for most part, understood each other completely. The only thing separating them was actually the thing that kept them so closely together.

Issei cared about Ichiru more than about himself, while Ichiru did the exact opposite.

‘Issei, what... ne, Issei...’ Ichiru seems to lose all his steam, as his whole being focuses on consoling his brother. ‘Hey, I’m okay, you know... It’s fine.’

It’s awkward, and earnest, and honestly, Shu doesn’t really want to continue this talk. He wants to retract his statement about twins participation, ask Shiki to go with Tsubasa and hole twins up in the library with Eichi, where they were safe and could stay together at all time, but.

It will not be an option forever. And this mission, with more, much more experienced noble and security of both medic and assassin at Ichiru’s side at all times was what made it the best first step to twins learning to separate for the sake of the domain. And, well...

‘The rebellion caught a wind of the potential mediators.’ he says quietly, and Ichiru looks at him, still coddling his brother. Issei quietens, but doesn’t let go of Ichiru. ‘They seem to cease attacking, going on defense for now. It’s highly possible they actually fought to be noticed, and now wait for a chance to talk.’

‘You don’t know that for sure.’ Issei voice is muffled against Ichiru still, but Shu can almost hear the doubtful pout.

‘No. As I don’t know if I even wake up tomorrow.’ he says calmly, and that catches both twins’ attention. ‘But, I know there are guards outside my door, and those guarding whole of the palace. And if the security fails, I know Eichi is also in the palace, and he doesn’t want to see me dead. So, I have a lot of arguments that tell me I can believe I will manage to wake up tomorrow, despite not knowing that for sure.’

He leans out, and Ichiru makes just a tiny movement, but it still is enough to prompt Issei to minimally back away from his brother and look at Shu. Twins really communicated in many ways, huh.

‘I would never agree to send you to any mission, if I didn’t have as much confidence in it ending well as I have in waking up the next day. Ichiru will go with Tsubasa, but also Dai and Rikka; count Murasaki also asked to be approved to take lead of the guards of the diplomatic party, and he was the one to handpick them; I think about asking your fencing teacher to go, just to help manage all the sparring matches Tsubasa and Ichiru will no doubt get themselves into.’

Ichiru scowls, but Issei nods eagerly.

‘Please. I can practice alone.’

Both twins trusted their teacher’s skill to almost jealousy-invoking levels, but that also meant Shizuku was one of the people who could manage their temper well. Considering he was also from the Okui domain, he would know how to manage Tsubasa, most likely...

‘Aren’t you overprotective.’ Ichiru scowls. ‘It sounds like I’m just going for an overgrown party and not a diplomatic mission.’

The comment makes Issei smile slightly.

‘I like that better.’ he confesses softly, and Ichiru scowls at him, before his face morphs to worried.

‘You think I can accept that just like that? What about you?’ he asks, and Issei looks up at him.

‘I think that is something I’m going to be the one answering.’ Eichi finally speaks up, coming towards the twins, before wrapping boys in a hug. ‘I’m going to keep Issei safe and busy until you come back, so that he doesn’t manage to come up with anything dangerous for himself while you’re away.’

Issei frowns at him.

‘I’m pretty sure you’re more likely to get into trouble than I am, though...’

Shu stifles his chuckle, but Eichi still mock-glares at him.

‘Just to put it out there, having Issei safe and sound is also your job.’ he says, and Shu sighs.

‘Yes, I know.’ he looks at Ichiru. ‘I also will make sure to make more time so that Issei isn’t left alone, Ichiru. I’m sure this mission won’t last longer than a week or so. I actually should have started with that, shouldn’t I.’

He says with sudden realization, and twins snort. Shu smiles.

‘I do wish we could start with something even shorter, but. While I don’t like to think about this faraway future as well, Tsubasa has made me realize it will be necessity for you to separate from time to time, once you two take over Kuga domain.’ he says gently, and twins become somber. ‘It will be a good test run, to see what you need to prepare for, what you might need in the future, but, the most importantly.’

He smiles in the face of tenseness, and looks up, at Eichi.

‘You will get to learn how nice reunion after separation feels like. Not relief underlined with terror of when will this happen again against your wills.’ he says, and twins unconsciously hug closer again. This shadow was long gone from their life, but not the memory, not just yet. ‘But normal separation, and normal reunion.’

Issei leans a bit harder on Ichiru, but his face is contemplative.

‘That... maybe that, I can get behind.’ he says, before standing up and turning to Ichiru. ‘But, I will still miss you.’

‘That kind of thing...! We’re too old for stuff like that.’ Ichiru complains, as he hugs back, burying the face in his twin’s shoulder. ‘I will miss you, too.’

Issei smiles sadly.

‘I don’t think we will grow out of that, though.’ he whispers, but Shu still catches it.

‘I don’t think you need to grow out of this, though.’ he says gently. ‘It’s what makes you stronger. And what makes you be yourselves. And you’re perfect, the way you are.’

‘Again with the exaggerations...’ twins mumble at the same time, and Shu snorts a surprised laughter, while Eichi sputters.

‘Aren’t you quoting Eichi too much these days.’ Shu speaks fondly, looking up at his assassin. Twins shakily smile back.

‘That’s who we are.’ they chorus again, before looking at each other, and separating reluctantly.

They keep holding hands.

‘When do I leave?’ Ichiru asks, squeezing at Issei's. ‘I want to get to the reunion stuff as quick as possible.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. The thing that starts in here will actually continue in two separate directions. Timeless will take care of Rikka and rest of Solids taking care of Ichiru, while here we will have only Issei's part of the story, and obviously, boys' reunion... but that's a thing for later.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also known as "Eichi is the assassin in love with his king, but now also has his motherhen awakening" the au.  
> I... don't really know where I want to take this fic, it will probably end up as collection of some more scenes from this au (we need to see certain somebody getting his a** kicked out of the court, and twins getting all the fluff they deserve after all, and I have scenes in mind to showcase Eichi's badassery on top of his motherhenning awesomeness), especially since this piece is basically a 7k words depicting a single scene... so yeah, that's not the end, I think?  
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what did you think if you like!


End file.
